


Rogues Rising : Le Meilleur Pâtissier (de la Galaxie)

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Slash, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pâtisserie, Romance, parce que les personnages de Rogue One le méritent tous, relation secrète, sauf Krennic, tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde est vivant
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Jyn Erso a été blessée, tant par la vie que par l'amour, mais elle a fait de son mieux ces deux dernières années pour devenir une meilleure version d'elle-même, plus forte et plus confiante. Le point culminant de ce projet est sa participation à son émission de télé favorite - le Great British Bake Off. Quand elle apprend que son oncle de substitution et goûteur préféré a également goûté aux créations d'un autre pâtissier dans son dos, elle ressent une étincelle de jalousie. Une étincelle qui s'intensifie quand elle découvre que ce rival va être un camarade de compétition dans l'émission, un certain Cassian Andor.Mais bientôt, cette étincelle de jalousie attisera une flamme bien différente - celle d'une attirance romantique clairement réciproque. Jyn peut-elle trouver la recette parfaite pour réaliser ses ambitions de pâtissier étoilé sans renoncer à la romance naissante avec un de ses compétiteurs ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. À vos marques, prêts, pâtissez !Un Great British Bake Off (Le Meilleur Pâtissier) AU, mettant en scène des personnages de Rogue One et de la trilogie originale.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Kudos: 3





	1. Semaine 1 : Gâteaux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rogues Rising: A Star (Wars) Baker Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631876) by [jncar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/jncar), [MediumSizedFountain (jncar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/MediumSizedFountain). 



> Un grand merci à [jncar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jncar/pseuds/jncar) pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Jyn, en observant Chewie qui finissait son énorme bouchée de gâteau chocolat-noisette.

Le propriétaire du pub, un homme gigantesque avec une barbe broussailleuse, était son goûteur attitré depuis des années, et la compétition démarrant cette semaine, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de l'expertise de son palais. Il claqua des lèvres à plusieurs reprises. « Très bon. Mais la forêt-noire était meilleure. C'est celle que tu devrais faire.

— Tu en es certain ? Tout se joue là-dessus. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, refusant de se détourner. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse de sa vie.

« J'en mettrais la main au feu, ma grande, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit apparaître de multiples rides aux coins de ses yeux. « La forêt-noire ne fera peut-être pas de toi le pâtissier étoilé, mais elle te maintiendra en selle. »

Elle fit la grimace. « Je ne veux pas juste rester en selle - je veux gagner la course.

— Oui, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce genre de gâteaux n'est pas ton point fort. Tu es sûre de tous les épater avec tes pains et tes pâtisseries. Fais la forêt-noire. Crois-moi, » dit-il avec un signe de tête assuré.

Jyn n'aimait pas devoir se résigner à rester dans le peloton, mais Chewie avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle joue la sûreté pour le premier épisode. Elle acquiesça. « D'accord. Je la ferai.

— Brave fille. » Chewie sourit et frappa le bar entre eux du plat de la main. « Quand tu m'as laissé la forêt-noire la semaine dernière, je l'ai fait goûter à mon autre ami pâtissier, et il l'a adorée. Il a dit que c'était la meilleure forêt-noire qu'il avait jamais mangée. »

Jyn plissa les yeux. « Ton autre ami pâtissier ? De qui tu parles ? Tu n'as jamais fait mention d'un autre ami pâtissier avant.

— Vraiment ? J'aurais juré que si. C'est un immigré - un Mexicain, pour tout dire. Il travaille dans un de ces laboratoires de robotique super high-tech. Il vient au pub depuis près d'un an, mais j'ai découvert qu'il faisait de la pâtisserie il y a seulement quelques mois, quand je lui ai fait goûter quelques biscuits que tu m'avais laissés. Il a testé ses recettes sur moi depuis. Entre vous deux, je pense que j'ai gagné près de quatre kilos. »

Jyn se renfrogna. Elle savait que Chewie partageait ses pâtisseries et ses gâteaux avec d'autres habitués de pub, mais elle n'avait aucune idée qu'un autre pâtissier utilisait ses papilles pour faire ses propres tests. Ça n'aurait pas dû la déranger, et pourtant si - c'était un peu comme s'il l'avait trompée. « Tu ne lui as pas parlé de l'émission, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas que la nouvelle se répande maintenant. Pas aussi loin de la diffusion.

— Pas dit un mot là-dessus, répondit Chewie. Juste que tu aimais participer aux compétitions locales, c'est tout. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait faire pareil. Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas encore tombés l'un sur l'autre, en fait. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi - il s'appelle Cassian. »

Jyn secoua la tête. « Ça ne me dit rien. » Elle pensait qu'elle se rappellerait avoir rencontré un Mexicain avec un nom si caractéristique.

« Hum. Il faudra que je vous présente - je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez comme larrons en foire. » Les yeux de Chewie pétillaient d'une manière bien trop familière.

Jyn poussa un soupir. Chewie essayait de la caser avec « de gentils jeunes gens » depuis qu'elle avait largué son ex, Bob, plus de deux ans auparavant. C'était gentil de sa part, mais elle aurait pu s'en passer, merci bien. « Peut-être après l'émission ? Je ne m'attends pas à avoir du temps pour une vie sociale ces prochains mois.

— Tu marques un point. Je vais garder ça pour plus tard, hein ?

— Merci. » Jyn eut un sourire affectueux tandis que Chewie se dirigeait vers l'autre bout du bar pour discuter avec le barman. Chewie était en charge de la cuisine et s'occupait des clients, mais tenait rarement le bar lui-même.

Chewie faisait de son mieux pour combler l'un des nombreux vides laissés par la mort de son père, quatre ans et demi plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Lui et son oncle Saw étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Ils faisaient partie des rares personnes à savoir que trois jours plus tard elle allait devenir l'une des dernières participantes à son émission de télévision préférée - le Great British Bake Off.

\- - -

Cassian entra dans le salon avec sa valise pleine qu'il laissa dans un coin avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin de prendre quelques-uns de ses propres ingrédients, ce week-end, juste pour être sûr.

« Tu te prépares à partir pour quoi ? » lui demanda son colocataire et collègue, Kay, qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, sans lever les yeux de l'article qu'il lisait sur sa tablette.

Cassian soupira. « L'émission de cuisine, tu te rappelles ? »

Kay leva enfin la tête, en haussant les sourcils. « Ça commence déjà ?

— Le tournage, oui, répondit Cassian. L'émission ne sera pas diffusée avant août ou septembre, je crois. » Il fouilla sur les étagères à la recherche de son extrait de vanille fait maison.

« Ah. » Kay frémit légèrement. « Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté de faire ça. Ce doit être horrible, d'avoir des caméras braquées sur toi, à suivre tes moindres gestes. »

Cassian pinça les lèvres et se détourna pour piocher quelques moules à gâteaux dans un tiroir. Quand il était arrivé en Angleterre, il avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de se plonger dans la culture en en apprenant plus sur la cuisine et la pâtisserie locales. La plupart de la cuisine était… inintéressante. Mais la pâtisserie était très bonne, et il s'y était consacré avec passion. Il n'avait postulé pour l'émission que parce qu'un autre de ses camarades et collègues, Lando, l'en avait défié. Mais une fois qu'on lui avait officiellement demandé de passer une audition, son esprit de compétition s'était emballé et il avait fait son chemin au travers du long processus. Il avait tout de même été le plus surpris de tous quand il avait reçu la nouvelle disant qu'on le voulait pour l'émission.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était nerveux, mais il était également excité. C'était la chose la plus osée qu'il ait faite depuis qu'il avait franchi l'Atlantique pour prendre un job en Angleterre. Sa vie manquait cruellement de piment. Aussi avait-il accepté de participer. Il ne tiendrait probablement pas plus de deux ou trois semaines, étant donné son relatif manque d'expérience en pâtisserie anglaise. Mais ce serait amusant.

« Il va falloir un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, répondit-il finalement. Mais je pense que ce sera une bonne expérience. »

Kay leva les yeux au ciel et revint à sa tablette. « Si tu le dis. »

Cassian se contenta de secouer la tête. Il s'était habitué à l'attitude apparemment dédaigneuse de Kay au fil des ans. Derrière ses airs froids, Kay lui était très attaché - il le montrait juste à sa manière non conventionnelle.

Après avoir rassemblé quelques autres ingrédients et ustensiles et les avoir rangés dans une boîte en plastique, Cassian fut prêt. Il parvint à se saisir de sa valise d'une main tout en portant la boîte sous l'autre bras. « Souhaite-moi bonne chance, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Kay releva les yeux. « Il n'y a rien de tel que la "chance". Tant que contrôles tes nerfs et que tu n'oublies pas ce que tu as appris en t'entraînant, je n'ai aucun doute que ta performance sera hautement satisfaisante. »

Cassian sourit. Venant de Kay, c'était un sacré compliment. « Merci. On se voit dimanche soir. » Il sortit et se rendit à sa voiture. Il était temps d'effectuer le long trajet jusqu'à Welford Park. Le lendemain matin, il affronterait sa première épreuve en tant que pâtissier. Et tandis qu'il se glissait dans le siège du conducteur, son cœur battait la chamade.

Oui - C'était exactement le genre d'excitation dont il avait besoin.

\- - -

Une voiture de location attendait Jyn à la gare de Welford, et le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut court. L'établissement était plutôt chic, et une assistante de production vint la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre avant de l'emmener au restaurant de l'hôtel pour rencontrer les autres participants.

L'une des membres de la production, Moneatha Mothma (« Mais tout le monde m'appelle Monny » déclara-t-elle solennellement) rassembla les douze concurrents et les fit asseoir à un cercle de petites tables, où ils se faisaient tous face, comme pour un genre de rassemblement arthurien. Une fois que tout le monde eut commandé, Monny les incita à faire un tour de table pour se présenter à tour de rôle. Jyn avait toujours eu du mal à faire correspondre noms et visages, mais elle se concentra autant qu'elle le put. Elle ne voulait pas écorcher le nom de quelqu'un devant la caméra.

Il y avait un pilote d'hélicoptère plutôt mignon nommé Bodhi, venu de Londres. Un ébéniste d'âge moyen nommé Ruescott (un nom très regrettable - quoique pas plus que son propre prénom, à elle). Une jeune mère d'origine chinoise nommée Huika. Le manager plutôt prétentieux d'une firme d'architecture, Orson. Un ancien professionnel de la sécurité qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux avec le petit doigt, appelé Baze. Une expat américaine suivant des cours à Oxford, Leia. Et ensuite…

« Ensuite nous avons Cassian Andor, » dit Monny en désignant le bel homme dégingandé avec une courte barbe et une masse de cheveux qui lui retombait presque sur les épaules.

Cassian - pourquoi est-ce que ce nom lui disait quelque chose ?

Il salua le groupe avec un sourire, et se lança dans l'introduction standard. « Salut. Je suis Cassian, et je suis chef de projet dans un laboratoire de robotique à Yavinshire. Comme mon accent l'indique, je suis un immigré. J'ai grandi au Mexique, je suis allé à l'université au Texas, et je suis ici depuis cinq ans. Je suis donc un outsider, vu que je n'ai pas grandi avec vos traditions en pâtisserie, mais j'espère bien pouvoir rester dans la course quelques semaines. » Il finit avec un petit rire.

Toutes les pièces de puzzle s'étaient mises en place au fur et à mesure de sa présentation. Le nom si particulier - le Mexique - la robotique - et Yavinshire, un village à tout juste trois miles au nord du sien, Scarif. « Bordel de merde, » s'exclama-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Vous êtes l'autre ami pâtissier de Chewie ! »

Cassian cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Tout le monde dans le cercle la dévisageait. Soudain, les yeux de Cassian s'illuminèrent. « Attendez - vous êtes Jyn ?

— Oui, nous y arrivions justement. Voici Jynnerva Erso… dit Monny.

— Ne _jamais_ m'appeler par mon nom complet, merci, l'interrompit Jyn. C'est Jyn. Et oui, je suis la Jyn de Chewie. Mais putain ? Chewie m'avait dit que vous alliez commencer à vous présenter dans des concours de foires - pas que vous vous présentiez au Bake Off. » Incroyable, putain. Comment Chewie pouvait-il lui avoir fait ça ? Comment ?

« Je ne le lui ai pas dit, » répondit Cassian avec un léger sourire en dépit du venin qu'elle venait de cracher dans sa direction. « Il ne m'a jamais dit que vous étiez dans l'émission. Je suis resté discret de mon côté - je ne l'ai dit qu'à quelques amis et collègues. Si Chewie l'avait mentionné, j'aurais fait l'effort de me présenter avant aujourd'hui.

— Il ne savait vraiment pas ? » Jyn avait du mal à croire qu'une coïncidence aussi énorme soit possible.

« Vraiment. Je vous le promets. » Sa voix était sincère.

Elle était encore abasourdie, mais il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. « Huh. Merde, le monde est petit, parfois.

— Langage, Miss Erso, » intervint Monny. « Il vaut mieux perdre cette habitude maintenant. Vous ne pourrez pas parler comme ça devant les caméras.

— Oui. Bien sûr. Désolée. » Jyn reposa les mains sur les genoux, un peu honteuse.

« Je comprends que vous deux avez une sorte de connexion ? » s'enquit Monny, tandis que les autres participants les regardaient, perplexes.

« En fait, oui. Nous avons un ami commun que nous utilisons tous les deux comme goûteur pour nos pâtisseries, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant aujourd'hui, répondit Cassian.

— Quelle remarquable coïncidence, dit Monny. Le monde est petit, en effet. »

Orson, l'architecte grisonnant, renâcla. « Vous feriez mieux d'être sûrs que votre ami a bon goût, parce que sinon vous êtes foutus tous les deux. »

Cette fois c'est à _lui_ que Monny adressa sa remarque sur les grossièretés, mais Jyn continuait de dévisager Cassian. Ils n'avaient jamais été présentés, mais un souvenir était en train de remonter dans son esprit : celui d'une soirée où elle s'était rendue chez Chewie après un long entraînement au gymnase avec Saw, trempée de sueur et les cheveux vaguement retenus par une queue-de-cheval. En arrivant au pub, elle avait vu un homme craquant - mince et anguleux, d'une manière qui n'aurait pas dû être attirante, mais l'était pourtant. Elle s'était empourprée quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés - elle n'était pas en état d'être vue par un homme aussi élégant et séduisant - mais il lui avait souri. Un sourire chaleureux et amical, avant de la saluer de la tête et de continuer sa route. Elle aurait voulu demander à Chewie s'il savait qui était l'homme mystérieux, mais avait été distraite par l'assiette que Chewie avait posée sous son nez dès qu'elle s'était assise.

Elle avait mis de côté le souvenir sous le titre « le beau mec barbu avec le gentil sourire », et en avait perdu la trace dans le chaos des mois qui avaient suivi, tandis qu'elle entamait les démarches et auditions pour l'émission.

Mais il était là ce soir, en chair et en os, le même pâtissier avec lequel Chewie l'avait trompée.

Et une fois encore il lui offrait ce sourire gentil et charmant.

Jyn n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Monny s'éclaircit la gorge, et Jyn se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait demandé de se présenter. « Ah - oui. Désolée. Je suis Jyn. De Scarif Village. Je partage mon temps entre la gestion de mon portefeuille d'actions et l'enseignement des arts martiaux dans un gymnase qui appartient à mon oncle. J'ai fait du karaté en compétition au niveau international pendant presque une décennie à partir de mes dix ans, et nous continuons de préparer des élèves du même niveau. Voilà, euh, c'est moi.

— Donc vous voulez dire que vous pourriez nous botter le train à tous ? » demanda Bodhi avec un sourire taquin depuis l'autre côté du cercle.

Jyn lui rendit son sourire. « Probablement. Sauf Baze, peut-être. Je le soupçonne d'avoir quelques cordes à son arc. »

L'homme lui avait offert un sourire confiant qui lui assura qu'elle avait deviné juste.

Les choses se calmèrent après ça et les présentations continuèrent. Il y avait deux femmes d'âge moyen, Tynnra et Jaldine, une autre femme plus jeune, Wona, et un homme plus vieux, Davits, qui complétait le groupe.

À plusieurs reprises, Jyn se surprit à regarder vers Cassian du coin de l'œil. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle lui en voulait de s'être rapproché de son goûteur préféré, ou si c'était agréable d'avoir en quelque sorte un voisin dans la compétition - en particulier un voisin aussi beau que lui.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour reluquer des mecs. Elle était venue pour gagner. Elle devrait mettre de côté toutes ces visions de beaux yeux et de sourires amicaux pour l'instant. L'épreuve signature se déroulait le lendemain, et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit la distraire de la réalisation d'un gâteau parfait.

\- - -

Cassian ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Jyn Erso tandis que Sue et Mel annonçaient le thème de la première épreuve signature - les gâteaux garnis.

Après dîner le soir d'avant elle avait rapidement sociabilisé avec plusieurs des autres participants, mais l'avait soigneusement évité. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de s'être sentie piégée. S'il avait su que la nièce dont Chewie lui parlait tout le temps allait être l'une de ses concurrentes, il se serait assuré qu'ils se rencontrent à l'avance pour éviter que quelque chose du genre se produise.

Chewie l'avait mis au courant de certains des moments noirs de la vie de Jyn - elle avait perdu sa mère à quatorze ans, et son père à vingt ans, un peu moins de cinq ans plus tôt. Et Chewie avait plus d'un mot à dire au sujet du « connard à tête de bite » avec qui Jyn avait eu une relation durant quelques années après la mort de son père. Il pensait que l'ex de Jyn l'avait manipulée et avait abusé d'elle psychologiquement, en tirant parti de son deuil. Elle avait fini par mettre un terme à leur relation deux ans plus tôt, et se débrouillait plutôt bien depuis. Vu son passé, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait du mal à accorder sa confiance et qu'elle soit sensible à ce qu'elle percevait comme une trahison. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moment pour lui parler - il ne voulait pas que cela cause une fracture dans sa relation avec Chewie ; le pauvre était complètement innocent. Mais il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Il doutait que Jyn apprécie de savoir tout ce que Chewie avait partagé de sa vie avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Cassian avait été curieux de connaître Jyn depuis des mois, et avait espéré une chance de la rencontrer. Elle semblait être une femme intelligente et fascinante. Mais les circonstances de leur rencontre n'annonçaient rien de bon pour une éventuelle amitié.

Au signal, il se précipita à son poste en même temps que les autres pâtissiers pour commencer son gâteau signature.

\- - -

La réalité de la situation ne frappa pleinement Jyn que quand Paul Hollywood et Mary Berry s'arrêtèrent à son poste pour l'interroger sur son gâteau. Elle parvint à garder son calme et ne reçut aucun regard sceptique. C'était bien suffisant pour elle. Même ainsi, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils poursuivirent vers le candidat suivant. L'expérience avait été plus stressante qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

Après ça, Jyn fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa recette. Le poste de Cassian Andor était un rang devant elle sur sa gauche. À un moment elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'il était penché pour regarder ce qu'il avait au four, et elle remarqua qu'il était aussi agréable à regarder de dos que de face. Mais c'était une distraction stupide. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se remit au travail. Elle ne fit plus attention à lui jusqu'au moment du jugement.

Se préparer pour le jugement prit du temps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru tandis que les producteurs et les techniciens arrangeaient les gâteaux pour la « mise en beauté ». Tandis qu'ils attendaient que les techniciens nettoient leur bazar, tous les participants discutèrent, installés à des tables en extérieur avec du thé et une collation.

Jyn discuta quelques minutes avec Baze. Il lui dit que son mari était également un adepte des arts martiaux, et qu'il avait un palais étonnant. « Il m'aide toujours à obtenir les bonnes saveurs, dit-il avec un sourire fier. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'emmener pour m'aider, mais il finirait probablement par me distraire avec son bavardage incessant. Mon Chirrut adore parler.

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda Jyn, charmée à l'idée que ce rude ex-mercenaire puisse avoir un moulin à paroles comme mari.

« Ça fera trente-quatre ans en septembre, dit affectueusement Baze. Je n'étais pas trop sûr quand je l'ai rencontré, mais j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance. Et tout d'un coup on était ensemble depuis plus d'un an et d'une manière ou d'une autre il m'avait fait emménager avec lui sans même que je m'en rende compte. » Baze rit.

Jyn parvint à sourire, heureuse que ça ait marché pour eux. Sa propre expérience avec Bob n'avait pas été une telle réussite. Elle se sentait déjà plus ou moins piégée dans leur relation quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il semblait ne plus jamais rentrer chez lui. Quand elle lui avait posé la question, il l'avait traitée d'idiote pour ne pas se rappeler qu'il lui avait dit qu'il résiliait son bail trois semaines plus tôt, bien qu'elle sache au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais mentionné, et qu'elle sache également ne pas avoir la force de lui dire qu'elle avait toujours besoin de son propre espace et n'était pas prête à vivre avec lui. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer à partir de là, pourtant il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour finalement le bannir de sa vie. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, parvint-elle à dire. Peu de couples durent aussi longtemps, de nos jours.

— Nous faisons partie des veinards, » approuva Baze.

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que Cassian regardait vers elle, à plusieurs reprises. Elle devrait probablement lui parler à un moment ou un autre, mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi dire.

Enfin, Mary et Paul entrèrent dans la tente pour faire le tour des réalisations et donner leur jugement. Ils passèrent par cinq autres candidats avant elle, avec des commentaires divers. Elle fut contente d'entendre le sympathique Bodhi recevoir des compliments pour sa délicieuse Sacher Torte, et se sentit triste pour la jeune mère, Huika, qui avait un peu cafouillé sur la décoration et dont le gâteau n'était pas assez cuit. Son cœur battait la chamade quand les caméramans s'installèrent autour de son poste et que Paul et Mary approchèrent. Après un bref compliment sur sa décoration, Paul découpa une large part de son gâteau. Mary et lui en prirent chacun une bouchée. Et mâchèrent bien trop longtemps.

Jyn retint son souffle.

« Très sec, dit enfin Paul. Tu l'as trop cuit. »

Merde. Elle ne contint qu'à peine le juron en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle opina. Okay. Critique constructive. Il fallait qu'elle le prenne comme une critique constructive.

« Les saveurs sont délicieuses, dit Mary, comme pour lui remonter le moral. C'est dommage que tu l'aies trop cuit.

— Merci, » murmura Jyn en hochant la tête. Et puis les caméras s'en allèrent pour s'installer au poste du pâtissier suivant.

« N'aie pas l'air si effrayée, ma chérie, » dit doucement Mel en tapotant l'épaule de Jyn. « Tu es bien partie. Pas de quoi être bouleversée. Remets-toi, et tu t'en tireras très bien cet après-midi, d'accord ? »

Jyn retrouva son calme et bricola un sourire. « Merci. Ouais. Ça va aller. Juste le trac du premier jour, je pense.

— Tout le monde est dans le même bateau. Tu n'es pas seule, » répondit Mel, en lui tapant une dernière fois sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre le groupe autour de la victime suivante.

Jyn soupira, les épaules basses. Elle ferait mieux demain. Et cet après-midi. Avec un peu de chance.

Une fois la longue phase de jugement enfin terminée, tous les participants revinrent aux tables à l'extérieur pour le déjeuner. Pour accompagner une sélection de salades et de sandwichs, il y avait des plats présentant des parts de leurs gâteaux.

Quand Jyn arriva devant les plats, elle prit un petit morceau de la réalisation de Cassian Andor - un gâteau à la noisette et au chocolat, avec une garniture aux fruits de la passion. Il avait reçu des commentaires quasi-identiques aux siens - saveurs agréables, mais sec et trop cuit. Elle en grignota un bout tout en ramenant son assiette vers la table la plus proche.

« Est-ce vraiment aussi sec que l'a pensé Paul ? »

Jyn stoppa net, surprise, et se tourna pour trouver Cassian juste derrière elle. « Un peu sec, mais pas autant qu'il l'a dit, » répondit-elle franchement.

Il hocha lentement la tête. « J'ai pensé la même chose du tien, quand je l'ai goûté. Je suppose que nous aimons tous les deux les gâteaux trop cuits, hein ? »

Cette fois-ci le sourire de Jyn n'avait rien de forcé. « Apparemment. Et Chewie aussi. Peut-être que je devrais me trouver un autre goûteur. »

Cassian s'approcha un peu et baissa la voix, l'air sérieux. « N'en veux pas à Chewie. Vraiment - il ne savait pas. J'ai été sournois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je suis désolé de te prendre de court comme ça. »

Peut-être que les sourires de Cassian et son air honnête n'étaient pas du bluff, après tout. Il semblait parfaitement sincère - quoiqu'elle ait connu des hommes très doués pour avoir l'air sincères quand ils ne l'étaient pas. Cependant, Cassian n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, et elle était tentée de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. « C'est toi qui t'es montré sournois, pas Chewie. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas lui en vouloir. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Mais tu vas m'en vouloir, à moi ?

— Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit en réponse lui rappela pourquoi il lui avait fait une telle impression après l'avoir croisé une seule fois.

Avant qu'aucun des deux puisse reprendre la parole, Bodhi et Leia s'approchèrent et les invitèrent à déjeuner avec eux. Jyn n'avait aucune raison de refuser, aussi les suivit-elle jusqu'à l'une des tables, et Cassian la suivit, pour s'installer en face d'elle. Bodhi se trouva être aussi charmant et amical que sa première impression, et Leia semblait déterminée et ambitieuse d'une manière que Jyn pouvait respecter. C'était une conversation amusante, même quand Bodhi et Cassian commencèrent à parler geek entre eux - quelque chose au sujet du logiciel employé dans l'hélicoptère de Bodhi, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre déboucha sur une discussion à propos des voitures sans conducteurs. Mais Jyn avait grandi dans un milieu d'universitaires, aussi suivre le fil et même commenter de temps en temps ne lui posait pas de problème.

Elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à la façon dont Cassian la regardait et lui souriait chaque fois qu'elle parlait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce pour quoi elle était là. Il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Un moment plus tard Monny apparut pour les rassembler avant la première épreuve technique.

L'estomac de Jyn commença à se retourner quand Mel et Sue annoncèrent le thème - un gâteau aux cerises. Elle en avait déjà mangé, mais ne s'était jamais souciée d'en faire un. Bordel.

Toute autre pensée disparut de son esprit tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur la recette et commençait à rassembler les ingrédients. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir avant que son gâteau ne soit bien dans le four.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étira avant de lancer un regard à Cassian. Il venait lui aussi de mettre son gâteau au four. « Pas de surcuisson cette fois, pas vrai ? dit-il avec un soupçon de taquinerie.

— Pas de mon côté, » répliqua-t-elle.

Sue vint à elle. « Tant qu'on y est, tous les deux, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un peu de tension entre vous, hier soir ? »

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel et donna une version abrégée de l'histoire avec Chewie.

Sue sourit. « Seigneur. Non seulement je suis choquée qu'un homme nommé Chewie soit employé comme goûteur, mais le fait que vous vous soyez tous les deux servis de lui sans savoir pour l'autre… Quelles étaient les chances ? »

Plusieurs des autres participants s'étaient approchés, vu qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pendant que les gâteaux cuisaient. Huika intervint. « C'est comme si l'univers avait voulu que vous vous rencontriez. »

Jyn roula à nouveau des yeux, tandis que Baze ajoutait, « Mon époux dirait que c'est la destinée. Une puissance supérieure a voulu vous rassembler, et a fini par en avoir assez et convaincre un producteur de vous caster tous les deux parce que rien d'autre ne marchait. Moi j'appelle juste ça une coïncidence bizarre.

— Ton mari a l'air d'un homme sage et éclairé, » dit Cassian. Son ton était léger et il souriait, mais quand ses yeux se détachèrent de Baze pour se porter sur Jyn, elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de voir à l'intérieur de sa tête, si intense était son regard.

Vibrante d'une sensation pas-franchement-déplaisante, Jyn se tourna vers Baze. « De mon côté, je suis d'accord avec toi. Team "coïncidence bizarre". »

Tout le monde rit, mais elle pouvait encore sentir les yeux de Cassian sur elle.

Merde. Chewie avait vraiment eu l'intention de les présenter, n'est-ce pas ? Cassian avait immédiatement su son nom, avant même qu'elle ne se soit présentée. Qu'est-ce que Chewie lui avait dit d'autre ? Et Cassian avait-il effectivement intéressé ?

C'était là des questions qu'elle devrait garder pour un autre jour. Le gâteau était presque cuit.

Bientôt des minuteurs se mirent à biper, et chacun plongea vers son four.

Jyn et Cassian se retrouvèrent tous les deux en milieu de classement quand vint l'heure du jugement. Orson le snob arriva en tête, et la pauvre Huika en dernier.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Jyn s'affala dans son siège dans le bus qui les ramenait à l'hôtel. Leia s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à discuter de l'épreuve technique à venir. Quand ils atteignirent l'hôtel, Jyn accepta de la rejoindre, elle et quelques-uns des plus jeunes participants, pour dîner dans un restaurant proche.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise de voir Cassian rejoindre le groupe tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur destination.

\- - -

Les convives du dîner se composaient de Cassian, Bodhi Rook, Leia Organa, Jyn Erso et Wona Goban. Cassian se rendit compte qu'il était le plus vieux du groupe, à trente-deux ans, et aurait très bien pu avoir fait partie du groupe de participants « d'âge moyen » s'il n'avait pas eu cette conversation amusante au déjeuner avec Bodhi, Leia, et Jyn. Avec Bodhi, pilote d'hélicoptère, Wona, mécanicienne dans l'aviation, et sa propre expertise dans la robotique, la conversation se dirigea aisément vers les moteurs et la technologie. En dépit de son manque d'expérience, Jyn semblait avoir de solides bases dans tous ces domaines. Et même si Leia étudiait la politique et l'histoire, elle était clairement brillante et n'avait aucun problème à suivre. C'était amusant de passer du temps avec un groupe de geeks aussi divers. Cassian s'amusait énormément - cela rendit d'autant plus attirante la perspective de rester dans l'émission un mois ou plus.

Le vin coulait à flots, et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Cassian se surprit à jeter de nombreux regards en direction de Jyn (et fut heureux de voir ses yeux fixés sur lui en retour). Des amis bien-pensants lui avaient organisé des rencontres à de trop nombreuses reprises pour qu'il prenne les tentatives de Chewie au sérieux, mais il commençait à se demander si les commentaires frivoles sur la destinée cet après-midi pouvaient contenir un fond de vérité. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était en train de développer, très rapidement, une puissante attirance pour Jyn.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Bodhi en était arrivé à narrer une récente rupture. « ... et c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il a dit que soit je laissais tomber ces foutues auditions, soit c'était fini. Et quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas abandonner, c'était fini. Il m'a largué comme ça. C'était il y a plus d'un mois, et ça pique encore. Mais je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix. » Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Étonnant comme un peu de stress et d'alcool peuvent vous amener à vous mettre à nu devant des étrangers. » Il sourit.

« On est tous avec toi, mon chou, » dit Wona en finissant son verre.

« S'il refusait de soutenir tes hobbies et tes ambitions, tu es mieux sans lui, » dit Jyn avec un regard entendu à Bodhi. « Crois-moi. J'ai connu ça. »

Cassian acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord. Et mieux vaut ça qu'être avec quelqu'un qui prétend vous soutenir quand ce n'est pas le cas. Une rupture franche, c'est mieux sur le long terme. »

Bodhi haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je sens une histoire là-dessous. On t'a brisé le cœur, pas vrai ? »

Cassian baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, mais le combo stress plus alcool semblait fonctionner sur lui également, parce qu'il prit la parole. « Malheureusement, oui. J'étais avec une femme depuis la dernière année de ma licence et pendant tout mon master jusqu'aux deux premières années de mon doctorat. Nous étions fiancés, ces deux dernières années. Mais quand on m'a offert le job ici, et que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir laisser tomber mes études pour le prendre, elle m'a encouragé à le faire. Elle a dit qu'elle me suivrait plus tard après avoir vendu la maison. Mais au lieu de vendre la maison que nous possédions ensemble, elle y a fait emménager son nouveau copain et est tombée enceinte, tout ça avant de rompre officiellement avec moi. Ça a… été un coup dur. Vraiment. »

Bodhi écarquilla les yeux, et Wona et Leia secouèrent la tête, incrédules.

Jyn lui offrit un regard plein de sympathie. « Est-ce que tu l'avais vu venir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? »

Il soupira. « Un peu. Au fond de moi je savais que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre nous. Même avant qu'on me fasse cette offre d'emploi, elle n'arrêtait pas de tergiverser pour le choix de la date du mariage. Disait qu'elle voulait attendre encore un peu. Et on ne se parlait plus comme avant. Il y avait une distance grandissante entre nous. J'aurais vraiment dû le voir venir plus tôt. Je pense que j'étais dans le déni. J'ai grandi auprès des parents de ma mère, et ils sont ensemble depuis soixante ans, maintenant, et se tiennent encore par la main et rient ensemble. C'est ce que je voulais. Ce genre de relation. Je pense que je n'étais pas prêt à admettre que la relation dans laquelle je m'étais investi durant cinq ans n'allait pas être ce que je voulais qu'elle soit. » Il secoua la tête.

Jyn ne dit rien, mais il pensa discerner une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Toujours célibataire ? demanda Bodhi.

— Oui, opina Cassian. Quelques rencards, mais je n'ai trouvé personne avec qui ça fasse tilt, pour l'instant.

— Ma mère me dit toujours que l'amour a le plus de chances de vous tomber dessus quand vous ne vous y attendez pas, » dit Leia. Elle haussa les épaules. « Non pas que ça m'intéresse. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans.

— Absolument, dit Jyn. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Il n'y a pas de raison de t'enfermer dans une relation, maintenant.

— Exactement, dit Leia avec un sourire rayonnant.

— Alors nous sommes tous célibataires ? » demanda Bodhi.

Tout le monde acquiesça à l'exception de Wona. « Pas moi, j'ai un copain. On n'est ensemble que depuis cinq mois, mais jusque-là ça se passe bien. »

La conversation ne tarda pas à dériver vers d'autres sujets, Dieu merci. Cassian espérait ne pas avoir eu trop l'air d'un pauvre type. Il ne se laissait normalement pas aller à ressasser le passé comme ça.

Et il avait remarqué que Jyn n'avait pas parlé de sa triste expérience romantique - elle y avait seulement fait allusion. Elle semblait garder ses émotions et sa vie sentimentale pour elle.

Il voulait en savoir plus. Mais il savait également que pousser quelqu'un comme elle donnerait le résultat opposé de celui espéré.

Il espérait juste qu'ils resteraient tous les deux assez longtemps dans la compétition pour qu'il puisse vraiment commencer à la connaître.

\- - -

Jyn se plongea jusqu'au cou dans l'épreuve créative - trente-six mini-gâteaux anglais classiques - avant de s'autoriser à jeter un œil vers Cassian. Il avait une trace de farine sur sa manche bleu sombre, ce qui lui donnait un air délicieusement négligé.

D'accord. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle commençait à en pincer pour lui. Juste un peu. Rien de sérieux.

Et d'après la façon dont elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder la nuit précédente, elle pensait qu'il en pinçait peut-être pour elle. Au moins un peu.

Elle soupira et retourna à la confiture de framboises qu'elle était en train de faire pour ses mini-génoises. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'entendre que quelqu'un d'aussi objectivement intelligent que Cassian avait été trompé et manipulé par un partenaire romantique était étrangement rassurant. Comme si, peut-être, après tout, elle n'était pas une idiote dénuée de volonté. Même des personnes brillantes et ambitieuses pouvaient être victimes de ce genre d'accidents. Peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute. Ou peut-être que si, et qu'il en était de même pour Cassian, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux des idiots. Mais dans les deux cas, elle n'était pas seule.

Elle força son esprit à revenir à la tâche en cours. Et bon sang, il y avait beaucoup de pain sur la planche.

Soudain, Sue annonçait les cinq dernières minutes. Puis la dernière minute. Puis le temps était écoulé.

Ce fut un soulagement de laisser tomber ses jolis (mais pas-si-jolis-qu'elle-l'aurait-voulu) gâteaux pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et un en-cas dans l'aire de repos tandis que les techniciens nettoyaient son poste derrière elle.

Huika se tenait près de la table avec Jaldine et Baze, les larmes aux yeux. « Les gâteaux n'étaient pas assez cuits et la garniture n'arrête pas de couler. Je suis fichue c'est sûr. » Elle renifla.

Jyn s'avança pour rejoindre le groupe. « Tes gâteaux ne sont peut-être pas les mieux présentés, mais je suis sûre qu'ils seront délicieux. Je me rappelle ton gâteau d'hier - il était exquis. »

Huika renifla à nouveau et s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main. « Merci. Vraiment.

— Elle a raison, tu sais, » dit Jaldine en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je l'ai goûté aussi. Vraiment délicieux. »

Baze acquiesça. « Ça doit être difficile de s'entraîner avec les tout-petits dans les pattes.

— Ça l'est. Vraiment, confirma Huika.

— Tu seras toujours la meilleure pâtissière pour eux, tu sais, » dit doucement Jyn, tandis que des souvenirs de son père remontaient dans sa mémoire.

Cette fois Huika sourit. « Oui. Bien sûr. Je le sais. Merci beaucoup - à vous tous. Ça m'a beaucoup aidée. »

La pause finit bientôt, et vint l'heure du jugement.

Quoiqu'elle ait concouru dans des tournois de karaté au plus haut niveau en Europe, le cœur de Jyn n'avait jamais battu aussi fort que lorsqu'elle porta son plateau de gâteaux jusqu'à la table devant Paul et Mary. Elle joignit les mains dans le dos, entortillant ses doigts, incapable de rester tranquille.

« Saveurs agréables, » dit Paul après une grosse bouchée.

« Ta confiture est très bonne, » dit Mary.

Le cœur de Jyn commença à se calmer, et elle respira profondément tandis qu'ils lui offrirent quelques critiques mineures ainsi qu'un autre compliment sur sa génoise. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand elle reprit son plateau pour le débarrasser, et retourna à son poste avec un sourire. Cassian croisa son regard quand elle passa près de lui. Il lui offrit un large sourire et un hochement de tête de félicitations.

Elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ce sourire.

Finalement, comme elle l'avait prédit, Huika fut renvoyée chez elle. Et le calme Ruescott fut le premier pâtissier étoilé.

Jyn offrit à Huika une chaleureuse étreinte comme ils se rassemblaient tous pour prendre la navette jusqu'à la gare, ainsi que quelques mots d'encouragement. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Cassian à côté d'elle.

« Salut. » Il sourit.

« Est-ce qu'"au revoir" ne serait pas plus approprié ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et baissa le regard, l'air presque timide pendant un instant. Puis il leva les yeux avec un autre de ces sourires à vous couper le souffle. « Probablement. Mais je pensais que puisque je vis dans le village juste à côté, peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir un soir dans la semaine ? Peut-être se retrouver chez Chewie et tester nos réalisations sur lui en même temps. Voir s'il a le courage de choisir l'un plutôt que l'autre ? »

Jyn rit. « Oh, oui. J'adorerais voir sa tête quand on lui annoncera que nous sommes concurrents dans l'émission.

— Alors - on fait ça ? »

Jyn hésita un moment. Ce n'était pas un rencard, pas vrai ? Non. Absolument pas. Il avait parlé de se voir, pas de sortir ensemble. Ce n'était pas le vocabulaire d'un rencard. Elle était à l'abri. (Voulait-elle que ce soit un rencard ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Mieux valait que ce n'en soit pas un.)

« Bien sûr, dit-elle. Je donne des cours au gymnase tous les soirs sauf le mercredi, donc c'est le seul jour où je serai disponible, à moins que ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre jusqu'à plus de vingt et une heures. »

Il secoua la tête. « Plus tôt c'est mieux. Mercredi, c'est bon pour moi. Quelle heure ?

— Disons, dix-huit heures trente ? »

Il était d'accord. Ils prirent le temps d'enregistrer le numéro l'un de l'autre, et puis ils se dirent au revoir pour de bon.

Dans le train qui la ramenait chez elle, Jyn se laissa couler dans son siège avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, écoutant de la musique, et tentant de toutes ses forces de se convaincre que cette sortie du mercredi n'avait rien d'un rencard.

\- - -

Kay était dans le salon, avec son portable perché sur les genoux quand Cassian rentra.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Cassian déposait ses bagages.

« Je suis toujours dans la course, » dit Cassian, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « J'ai rencontré une femme. Je crois que je commence vraiment à l'apprécier. »

Kay grogna. « Oh Seigneur. Quand as-tu possiblement eu le temps de rencontrer une femme ? »

Cassian haussa les épaules, un peu penaud. « Elle est dans l'émission avec moi. »

Kay secoua la tête. « Tu cherches les ennuis, tu sais.

— Tu joues de nouveau les pessimistes, » le réprimanda Cassian.

Kay leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'emballes chaque fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un de nouveau et d'attirant, et au bout de quelques semaines - parfois quelques jours - tu perds tout intérêt. Mais tu es coincé avec cette femme pour va savoir combien de semaines. Vraiment. Tu dois laisser celle-ci tranquille. »

Cassian se renfrogna. Non. Kay envisageait toujours le pire. Cassian n'allait pas se laisser influencer par son opinion. « Je la retrouve mercredi soir. C'est pas un rencard. Pas vraiment. Enfin. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pense que c'est un rencard. » Il marqua une pause, réfléchit à la situation. « C'est peut-être un rencard. »

Kay se prit le visage dans les mains et grogna. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Kay n'avait peut-être pas tort.


	2. Semaine 2 : Pains

Jyn s'accorda une longue grasse matinée le lundi matin, pour récupérer du week-end de compétition. Puis, tout en buvant son thé du matin, elle démarra sa première fournée d'entraînement de la semaine. Le thème était le pain - une de ses spécialités. Et qu'elle soit damnée si elle ne déchirait pas tout cette fois-ci.

Tout en attendant que sa miche lève, elle jeta un œil à son portefeuille et lança deux transactions. Son activité dans le négoce d'actions était la seule chose positive issue de la mort de son père. Il l'avait initiée aux marchés financiers avant de mourir, et elle avait mis cette formation en pratique avec un pourcentage substantiel de son héritage. Elle était au fil des ans devenue plus efficace dans la gestion de son portefeuille, au point qu'elle avait pu réduire ses heures de travail au gymnase à un peu moins de vingt heures par semaine. Le reste de ses revenus lui venait de son activité boursière - qu'elle pouvait effectuer depuis le confort de sa propre maison. Un fait qui avait grandement facilité son activité de pâtissière.

Après avoir mis la miche au four, elle envoya un texto à son amie Sorsha. Sorsha était la seule amie qu'elle avait ces derniers temps. Elle s'était brouillée avec toutes ses camarades d'école pendant les années Bob. Sorsha s'était montrée à l'un des cours pour adultes débutants quelques mois seulement avant que Jyn ne largue Bob pour de bon, et elles s'étaient rapidement liées. Cette amitié avait aidé Jyn à rassembler assez de courage pour bannir Bob de sa vie et avancer.

Elles ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent parce que Sorsha avait quitté le village un an plus tôt, quand elle s'était mariée, mais elles se parlaient par SMS quotidiennement et essayaient de se voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Sorsha fut ravie d'entendre que Jyn était toujours dans la compétition ( _évidemment ! mm Paul n'est pas assez bête pour te renvoyer en semaine 1_ ). Jyn était tentée de mentionner Cassian, mais décida de n'en rien faire. Elle en parlerait quand - et si - il y avait quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné.

\- - -

Cassian parvint à se retenir de texter Jyn jusqu'à sa pause déjeuner le mardi. Il prenait une pause extra-longue pour s'entraîner pour l'épreuve signature, et il lui envoya un message tandis que la pâte levait.

_C : Salut c'est Cassian. Tu veux toujours prendre Chewie par surprise demain soir ?_

_J : Oh que oui. J'ai hâte de le voir essayer de s'expliquer. Tu amènes ta signature ou ta création ?_

Cassian sourit. Et se renfrogna.

Un inconvénient de son plan était la possibilité que Chewie mentionne ce qu'il avait raconté de la vie de Jyn à Cassian. Ce qui était, franchement, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû en dire.

Mais renoncer à ce rencard (si c'était un rencard ?) maintenant pourrait ruiner ses chances de la connaître mieux. Il devrait juste espérer que tout se passe au mieux.

_C : Création. Je m'entraîne sur la signature aujourd'hui, la création demain._

_J : Ha. Je m'entraîne sur les deux tous les jours. Rien ne vaut de s'entraîner pour atteindre la perfection. ;)_

_C : Et mon job paie les factures. Priorités._

_J : Dors moins_.

Cassian rit. Oui. Il voulait absolument apprendre à connaître cette femme.

_C : Je vais essayer, mais vivre avec mon coloc quand je manque de sommeil n'est jamais une bonne idée. Tu as déjà dit à Chewie que je suis dans l'émission ?_

_J : Nan. Je ne vais pas gâcher cette surprise. On se voit demain à 6 h 30_

_C : À demain_

Il fut tenté de lui envoyer un autre message après avoir mis son pain au four, mais décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop collant. Personne n'appréciait un rencard trop collant. En particulier si ce n'était peut-être pas un rencard.

\- - -

Jyn parvint à se retenir de regarder dans le miroir une troisième fois avant de quitter la maison. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Juste une simple sortie. Une embuscade, amicale et amusante. Avec un geek craquant. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les geeks mignons.

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Pas question. Fréquenter un concurrent était une recette de désastre infaillible.

Elle prit la boîte contenant sa création et sortit. _Chewie's_ n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche, et en approchant elle vit Cassian appuyé contre le mur du pub, avec un sac en toile orné d'un dalek. Elle fit de son mieux mais ne put réprimer un petit rire.

Cassian l'aperçut et son visage s'illumina. « Salut. »

Bon Dieu, qu'il avait un beau sourire. « Salut. » Jyn baissa les yeux vers son sac. « Super dalek. »

Son sourire se fit embarrassé et il baissa le regard vers le sac, soudain agité. « Je, euh, je n'ai pas beaucoup de sacs. Juste celui-là et celui d'une conférence professionnelle où je suis allé il y a trois ans. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je ne suis même pas un fan de Dr Who.

— Et pourtant, tu as un sac dalek. »

Il haussa les épaules. « En fait, quand j'ai emménagé ici et que j'ai démarré à Cloud - c'est le labo, Cloud City Robotics -

— Pourquoi ça s'appelle Cloud City si vous êtes à Yavinshire ? l'interrompit Jyn.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Cassian secoua la tête. « C'est Lando - mon patron. Il est un peu excentrique. Donc j'ai fait l'erreur de dire que je n'avais jamais vu Dr Who, pendant ma première semaine au travail. Et pour fêter mon arrivée dans la compagnie il a décidé d'organiser un marathon Dr Who chez lui un samedi soir, parce que la plupart des gars au boulot l'adorent. Et à l'époque il vivait avec cette organisatrice de soirées, qui a fait faire des sacs et des tasses et des t-shirts pour tout le monde et prévu des décorations et de la nourriture dans le thème -

— Qu'est-ce qui compte comme de la nourriture à thème Dr Who ?

— Encore une fois, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'était seulement la première fois que je voyais la série. Donc la plupart des cadres du boulot étaient invités, et on s'est enfilé six épisodes d'un coup. Et ça ne m'a pas trop plu, mais vu que la fête était plus ou moins pour moi, je me suis senti obligé de faire comme si j'appréciais. Et quelques mois plus tard j'ai emménagé dans un appartement avec un de mes collègues, Kay. Et il est super-fan de Dr Who, et il a pensé que moi aussi, à cause de la fête. Alors depuis je dois regarder tous les nouveaux épisodes avec lui et faire comme si j'aimais ça, même si ça n'est pas le cas. » Il rit et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Hmm. » Jyn haussa les sourcils. « C'est donc une habitude chez toi d'être _sournois_ et de _cacher des choses_ , alors ? »

Il resta bouche bée un moment, et Jyn pouvait presque voir tourner les rouages de son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il acquiesçait lentement. « Et maintenant je vois à quel point je t'ai fait une horrible impression, » dit-il.

Le sourire de Jyn s'élargit. « Tu viens de te donner l'air d'un menteur compulsif, ouais. »

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Oh Seigneur. J'ai fait ça, pas vrai ?

— Un peu. » Elle exagérait. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une accumulation de pieux mensonges, en voulant plaire à trop de monde à la fois. Tout de même, il avait l'air plutôt adorable sous le coup de l'embarras. « Mais, ajouta-t-elle, comme tu n'as fait aucun mal, si ce n'est à toi-même, j'aurais tendance à laisser passer.

— Merci. » Il sourit à nouveau. Un très, très joli sourire. « Même si c'est le cas, ajouta-t-il, il y a quelque chose d'embarrassant que je pense devoir te dire si je veux dépasser cette mauvaise impression. J'espérais plutôt ne pas avoir à en parler, mais maintenant je me dis que ce serait encore être sournois. Alors voilà… »

Ça ne pouvait rien être de très sérieux. Tout de même, Jyn se prépara mentalement.

Cassian étendit les mains en un geste navré. « Chewie m'a raconté beaucoup de choses à ton sujet ces derniers mois. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il essayait de m'intéresser pour pouvoir nous arranger un rendez-vous. »

Ah. Eh bien. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. « Il ne m'a parlé de toi qu'un seule fois, la semaine dernière, et même alors j'étais sûre qu'il essayait de nous arranger le coup. Tu n'es pas le premier avec qui il ait essayé, mais il a appris que plus il m'en dit sur le type, moins il y a de chances que je sois d'accord pour le rencontrer. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a décidé que récemment que tu étais assez intéressé pour que ça vaille la peine de me parler de toi. »

L'air gêné était de retour. C'était vraiment adorable la façon dont il souriait sans pouvoir croiser son regard. « Peut-être. Il n'avait pas vraiment proposé d'arranger le coup, pas encore.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a montré une photo de moi ? » demanda Jyn. Si Chewie en était arrivé à ce stade, alors Cassian avait déjà entendu la triste histoire de la mort de ses parents et de Bob. Pour une raison ou une autre, Chewie semblait penser que cela intéresserait les hommes - comme si elle était une damoiselle en détresse qu'ils pourraient venir sauver. Cela lui épargnerait au moins la peine d'aborder elle-même ces sujets douloureux.

Cassian hocha la tête. « Ouais. Il y a deux semaines. »

Jyn soupira, mais sourit. « Il était absolument sur le point de nous arranger le coup. La photo est souvent l'étape finale avant la suggestion d'un rendez-vous. Tu es le cinquième à qui il fait le coup depuis que j'ai mis un terme à ma précédente relation il y a quelques années. Désolée pour ça. Ses intentions sont bonnes. »

Cassian rit doucement. « Ce n'est rien. Je pense que c'est la preuve qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. C'est plutôt touchant, tu vois ?

— Oui, » confessa Jyn. Même si les choix de Chewie en matière d'hommes avaient été plutôt discutables. Comme son neveu américain, Han. Elle réprima un frisson au souvenir cette soirée désastreuse. Peut-être que Cassian serait l'exception à la règle.

(Et maintenant elle se laissait aller à penser comme s'il s'agissait d'un rencard. Non. Ça n'en était pas un !)

« Quoi qu’il en soit, dit-elle, je n'en suis que plus décidée à le charrier ce soir.

— Oui. Allons-y, » dit Cassian, avec des yeux pétillants. Il lui désigna la porte. « Après toi. »

Jyn sourit, et ressentit comme des papillons au creux de son estomac. Elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- - -

« Je l'adore ! » s'exclama Jyn devant le pain que Cassian avait déposé devant elle. « Les rayons ont juste la forme parfaite. Et ce visage. C'est très réussi. »

Cassian rayonnait. Il avait espéré l'impressionner avec son pain décoré inspiré par le poster d'un soleil par Picasso que Kay avait accroché au mur de leur salon. « Merci. J'ai tenté de faire une miche tressée, d'abord, et j'ai échoué misérablement. Mais celle-ci a plutôt bien tourné. » Il se pencha vers elle. « Maintenant voyons ce que tu as. »

Avec un sourire fier, Jyn souleva le couvercle de la boîte à gâteau en carton dans laquelle elle avait transporté sa miche. À l'intérieur était un magnifique pain tressé, d'un beau brun brillant.

« Tu maîtrises clairement cette histoire de pain tressé, commenta Cassian. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, un jour.

— Peut-être bien, répondit-elle. J'ai fait ma première miche tressée quand j'avais seize ans, aussi je pense avoir la technique maintenant.

— Seize ans ? C'est jeune. Tu avais quelqu'un pour t'apprendre ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Mon père. Il adorait pâtisser, et il a passé beaucoup de temps à m'enseigner. Même quand on ne s'entendait pas sur d'autres choses, on pouvait toujours se retrouver dans la cuisine et pâtisser ensemble.

— Je vois pourquoi la pâtisserie compte autant pour toi, » dit Cassian, choisissant de ne pas mentionner ce que Chewie lui avait dit sur la mort de son père.

« Ouais. » Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de sa mélancolie, avant de lui sourire à nouveau. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à la pâtisserie ?

— Mes grands-parents. Mon père était absent, et ma mère travaillait dur pour finir ses études et devenir ingénieure, et devait travailler tard pour réussir dans sa firme. Alors après l'école je me retrouvais généralement dans la _panadería_ de mes grands-parents - leur boulangerie. Ils faisaient de grosses miches et des petits pains, et des pains sucrés, et ils avaient un comptoir restauration où ils vendaient des _tortas_ et des _tamales._ Je devais les aider, essentiellement en garnissant les vitrines et en nettoyant. Ils ont essayé de m'apprendre le métier, mais je n'étais pas intéressé. » La façon dont Jyn lui sourit, l'air intéressée, fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. « Enfin bon, quand j'ai quitté la maison pour aller à l'université au Texas, la pâtisserie est ce qui me manquait le plus. Donc je les ai finalement laissés m'enseigner à chaque fois que j'allais les voir, et j'ai appris le reste grâce à des livres, en essayant et en me trompant.

— C'est mignon, dit Jyn. Je crois me souvenir que tu as dit que tes grands-parents sont encore en vie ? »

Elle avait été attentive. Il appréciait ça. « Ouais. Ils possèdent toujours la boulangerie, mais maintenant c'est un de mes cousins qui la gère avec sa femme.

— Ce doit être agréable d'avoir une grande famille comme ça, » songea Jyn.

Cassian haussa les épaules. « Je suis fils unique, mais ma mère a deux sœurs et un frère, et ils sont tous restés dans le quartier où ils ont grandi. Donc j'ai eu beaucoup de cousins autour de moi. Parfois c'était vraiment génial, d'autres fois pas tellement. Les membres de ma famille sont de grands curieux. Mais dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt chouette. Ça me manque encore, parfois. » Aussi agréable que soit cette conversation, il voulait en apprendre plus sur _elle_ , et elle ne semblait pas du genre à partager beaucoup d'informations sans qu'on le lui demande directement. « Alors, toi, tu avais juste une petite famille ? »

Elle acquiesça, et, avec l'aide de quelques questions, lui parla un peu de ses parents. Tous les deux avaient été des universitaires - sa mère une géologue, son père un mathématicien. Il n'y avait pas de grands-parents dans le tableau, et ni oncles ni tantes à l'exception de son oncle Saw - le demi-frère de sa mère. Il possédait le gymnase où elle enseignait. Elle glissa quelques évocations de son passé dans les forces spéciales militaires qui furent assez pour faire frémir Cassian. « Ton oncle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme que je voudrais mettre en colère. »

Jyn ricana. « Oh, il n'est pas colérique. Il se maîtrise très bien. Mais il trouvera un moyen de faire payer quelqu'un qui s'en est pris à lui ou aux personnes auxquelles il tient. Il fait juste ça en douce, sournoisement. Vous avez ça en commun. »

Cassian rit. « Je commence à souhaiter ne jamais avoir utilisé ce mot - sournois. Il va me coller à la peau, pas vrai ?

— Jusqu'à ce que tu te montres digne d'un autre adjectif, oui. » Il aimait cette lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

C'est à ce moment que Chewie, de son pas nonchalant, finit par arriver à leur table. « Bordel de merde ! Vous vous êtes finalement rencontrés, alors ? »

Jyn lui rendit son sourire moqueur. « Oh, oui, en effet. En fait, nous avons passé tout le week-end ensemble. »

Cassian contint un rire devant l'air choqué de Chewie.

« Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes vraiment rencontrés, du coup ?

— Vendredi soir, » dit platement Jyn.

Cette fois-ci, Cassian ricana bel et bien en voyant Chewie écarquiller les yeux.

Après une pause, Jyn sourit. « Nous sommes tous les deux dans le Bake Off ! »

La mâchoire de Chewie tomba grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, et puis il rit de son rire tonitruant. « Eh bien ça alors - tu m'auras fait gamberger un coup. » Il se tourne vers Cassian et agita un doigt dans sa direction. « Mais dis donc, mon gars, tu n'as jamais mentionné que tu allais faire le Bake Off. »

Cassian secoua la tête. « Ce n'est jamais venu dans la conversation.

— Ha, rétorqua Jyn. La vérité c'est qu'il a été cachottier sur le sujet, pour va savoir quelle raison. Je pense que la sournoiserie est sa seconde nature. » Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux.

Il n'allait vraiment jamais se débarrasser de cette première impression, pas vrai ?

« Je me taisais juste pour que personne ne surveille ma progression. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit désolé pour moi quand je partirais en première ou en deuxième semaine, répliqua Cassian.

— Tu es déjà hors-jeu ? » demanda Chewie.

Cette fois Cassian et Jyn rirent ensemble. « Non, dit Cassian. Je suis toujours dans la course. Je me préparais juste au pire. Au cas où. »

Chewie secoua la tête. « Tous les deux dans le Bake Off. Mes aïeux. Le monde est petit, pas vrai ?

— C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, répondit Jyn. Et maintenant que nous savons que nous nous sommes tous les deux reposés sur ton palais, nous sommes venus voir ce que tu penserais de nos réalisations pour la semaine prochaine. Ces deux sont nos pains pour l'épreuve créative. Pourquoi ne pas les goûter et nous faire part de ton jugement ? Qui de nous, ce soir, est le pâtissier étoilé ? »

Chewie s'empourpra. « Seigneur, Jyn. Tu ne peux pas me mettre sur la sellette, juste comme ça.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Cassian. Tu m'as fait goûter ses biscuits et ses pâtisseries pendant des mois pour avoir une seconde opinion. En quoi est-ce différent cette fois ? »

C'est Jyn qui se trouva bouche bée cette fois. « C'est pas vrai ! » Elle lança un regard noir à Chewie. « Tu n'as pas osé ! »

Chewie leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je pensais qu'il apprécierait ton travail, c'est tout. Et je me disais que plus tu aurais d'opinions, mieux ce serait.

— Alors à chaque fois que tu m'as donné l'avis d'un de tes clients, c'est de Cassian que tu parlais ? »

Il hocha la tête, penaud. « La plupart du temps, oui.

— Putain de bordel de merde, Chewie ! Tu lui as offert un immense avantage. Maintenant il connaît toutes mes forces et mes faiblesses, et il peut en tirer parti. » Elle semblait véritablement indignée.

« Pour être honnête, il y a douze autres concurrents dont il faut se soucier, intervint Cassian.

— Onze, maintenant, rétorqua Jyn.

— Tu es très compétitive, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu n'as pas idée, mon gars, dit Chewie. Tu aurais dû la voir quand elle participait encore à des compétitions, plusieurs fois par mois. Elle était inarrêtable.

— J'aime gagner. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. » dit Jyn, le menton levé.

Cassian sourit. « Alors tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Tout ce que j'ai goûté était incroyable. Je commençais à douter de mes propres capacités, puisque l'autre amie de mon goûteur était clairement meilleure pâtissière. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi j'étais pris dans l'émission au lieu de toi. Sauf que tu as été prise, et que tu vas m'écraser. Tout ce que Chewie a fait était de me convaincre que ta victoire est inévitable. »

Jyn pinça les lèvres et sourit, le rouge aux joues. « Eh bien, je pense que je commence à t'apprécier, Cassian. Peut-être que je peux ignorer la sournoiserie. »

Cassian laissa échapper un rire résigné. « Merci. Je l'espère. » Puis il se tourna vers Chewie. « Mais ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça. Allez. Goûte le pain. Dis-nous ce que tu en penses. »

Après s'être fait prier encore une minute, Chewie finit par accepter. Il rompit un morceau du pain de Cassian et commença à mâcher, l'air pensif. Jyn en prit un petit morceau pour elle-même. « Hmmm, dit-elle la bouche pleine. C'est de l'orange ?

— Et de l'origan, dit Chewie. Une combinaison intéressante.

— Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, » dit Jyn

Cassian sourit. « Je voulais une saveur fraîche, méditerranéenne. Ça fonctionne ?

— Oui. Très bien joué, Andor. Tu pourrais bien donner du fil à retordre à Jyn, après tout, dit Chewie.

— Eh bien, nous allons voir si tu penses toujours la même chose après avoir goûté son pain, » répondit Cassian.

Chewie prit un morceau de la miche tressée, et Cassian, suivant l'exemple de Jyn, en prit un morceau pour lui. Le pain était parfaitement cuit, avec une mie légère et agréable. « Fromage et bacon, plus oignon ? » demanda-t-il en savourant.

« Échalote, pas oignon, dit Chewie.

— Et le palais de Chewie est encore vainqueur, dit Jyn.

— C'est très bon, dit Cassian. Et la tresse est magnifique.

— Merci. » Elle était rayonnante. Se tournant vers Chewie elle lui demanda, « Alors, à qui donnerais-tu l'étoile ? Cassian, ou moi ?

— Bon sang, ma grande. Tu n'abandonnes jamais. » Chewie soupira. « Désolé, mon gars, mais je devrais donner l'avantage à Jyn. J'adore ce bacon, vraiment.

— Je suis d'accord. Tu as réalisé la meilleure miche, » ajouta Cassian.

Jyn rougit encore un peu plus. « Je suppose que tu dois encore t'entraîner, alors. »

Chewie échangea encore quelques mots avec eux, avant de les laisser et tous deux continuèrent de discuter tout en buvant quelques pintes et en mangeant de leurs pains.

Cassian apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le circuit compétitif du karaté en Angleterre et en Europe, et en échange, parla de son passé de perchiste à l'université. « Ensuite, pendant mon master, je me suis mis à l'escalade, dit-il. C'est ce qui m'a amené à Scarif au départ - la salle d'escalade de La Tour.

— Je pensais que cet endroit fermerait avant deux mois, dit Jyn, mais ils ont l'air de bien s'en sortir. Beaucoup des parents de mes élèves vont y faire leur gym pendant que leurs enfants ont cours. Même si je pense qu'ils y vont autant pour les cours de yoga que pour l'escalade.

— Quoi qu'il faille pour garder la salle ouverte, ça m'est égal, dit Cassian. Avant qu'ils n'ouvrent, je devais faire presque quarante minutes de route pour aller au mur d'escalade le plus proche. Et je n'aurais jamais commencé à venir au pub de Chewie si je n'avais pas été en ville pour escalader. Je n'y vais plus qu'une ou deux fois par mois depuis que j'ai franchi les dernières étapes des auditions, mais une fois que j'aurais quitté l'émission je reprendrai doucement jusqu'à y retourner trois fois par semaine, comme avant. »

Elle continua de l'interroger sur ses expériences en escalade, et il lui parla de ses voyages dans divers pays pour s'attaquer à toutes sortes de falaises et de formations rocheuses.

La conversation se poursuivit sans effort, à tel point que quand il regarda son téléphone pour lire un message de Kay, il s'aperçut qu'il était vingt et une heures passées. « Merde.

— Oh, je t'empêche d'aller autre part ? » demanda Jyn.

Il secoua la tête. « C'était juste mon colocataire qui me rappelle que j'allais m'entraîner sur une autre fournée ce soir, et qui se demande où je suis. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps.

— Désolée. J'ai été une vraie pipelette ce soir. Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude, » dit Jyn, soudain raide, en secouant la tête.

« Non, non. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai passé un très bon moment. » Un _très_ bon moment. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir si ça comptait ou non comme un rendez-vous. Si c'était le cas, il aimerait vraiment l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le sourire de Jyn réapparut. « J'ai passé un bon moment, moi aussi. Je n'avais pas eu de soirée entre amis depuis une éternité. Il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent. »

L'estomac de Cassian se remplit de plomb. Et voilà. Amis. Eh bien. Elle valait la peine d'être son ami, même s'il ne devait jamais être rien de plus. Il devrait juste se débarrasser de son béguin.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Peut-être qu'on peut remettre ça la semaine prochaine ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air timide et plein d'espoir.

Il hésita un instant, mais l'instinct prit le dessus. « Oui. Absolument. On prévoit ça. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en réponse fit renaître ses espoirs. Mais il se contint mentalement. Il devait limiter ses attentes à « ami ». Ainsi il ne serait pas déçu si rien ne se passait entre eux.

« Ça me semble bien. Bon eh bien, je vais te laisser rentrer maintenant. » Elle se leva, en remballant ce qui restait de son pain. Cassian fit de même.

« On se voit ce week-end, » dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

« Ouais. À bientôt. » En dépit de la bonne soirée qu'il avait passée, il se sentit un peu morose sur le trajet de retour. Il aurait vraiment voulu que ce soit un rencard.

Il espérait juste que quelques nuits suffiraient à le remettre en état d'apprécier une simple amitié. Cela suffirait.

Naturellement, dès qu'il passa la porte, Kay l'apostropha depuis le sofa. « Alors, c'était un rendez-vous ?

— Non, » grommela Cassian, et il se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour un peu de paix et d'intimité. Il n'était pas d'humeur à en parler.

\- - -

La première épreuve du week-end se passa bien, Cassian et Jyn reçurent tous les deux des compliments sur leurs miches respectives.

Jyn avait été incapable de se retenir de glisser des regards à Cassian durant toute l'épreuve. Elle était parvenue à ne lui envoyer que deux courts textos dans les jours suivant leur non-rencard, pour comparer leurs entraînements, mais avait été bien trop heureuse de le revoir quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au bar de l'hôtel avec les autres participants le vendredi soir. Elle se sentait comme une lycéenne énamourée. (Ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable, comme sensation.)

Pendant la pause déjeuner elle s'assit avec Baze, espérant que Cassian allait suivre, mais elle fut bientôt si absorbée par la conversation qu'elle mit plusieurs minutes à remarquer que Cassian s'était à nouveau assis avec Wona et Bodhi, avec l'étrange addition de Davits Draven à leur groupe.

Elle ramena son attention sur Baze. « Alors, tu as vraiment connu mon oncle Saw ? »

Baze acquiesça. « Il n'était pas dans la même unité que moi, mais nos unités s'entraînaient parfois ensemble. On s'est retrouvés quelques fois pour discuter puisque nous avions tous les deux une formation en arts martiaux. Je suis parti dans la sécurité deux ans après l'avoir rencontré, mais il m'avait fait forte impression.

— Il fait cet effet-là, oui. » Jyn secoua la tête. « Seigneur, le monde semble de plus en plus petit.

— N'est-ce pas ? » Baze émit un petit rire. « Il faudra que je visite Scarif un de ces jours et que j'emmène mon Chirrut au gymnase. Peut-être qu'ils pourront s'entraîner ensemble.

— Il aimerait ça. Pas d'entraînement pour toi ? » demanda Jyn.

Baze secoua la tête. « Non, plus maintenant. J'ai perdu la forme depuis que je me suis mis à la pâtisserie. Mais Chirrut est toujours au sommet de sa forme. Il adorerait avoir un partenaire qui ne soit pas à bout de souffle en quelques minutes.

— Eh bien, assure-toi juste de me dire quand tu prévois de nous rendre visite. C'est quelque chose que je dois absolument voir.

— Je le ferai. Comptes-y, » répondit Baze avec un air ravi.

Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus vieux que son oncle, Baze lui semblait être quelqu'un qu'elle apprécierait certainement de mieux connaître. Il faudrait qu'elle l'invite à se joindre à eux pour le dîner, ce soir.

Il plissa les yeux et se pencha vers elle, en baissant la voix. « Je veux juste te dire, Cassian ne semble pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de toi. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? »

Jyn sentit son visage s'échauffer. Cassian ne l'avait donc pas évitée par désintérêt. Elle était heureuse de le savoir. « Non, dit-elle à Baze avec un sourire. Qu'il regarde. »

Baze renversa la tête en arrière et rit de bon cœur. « Oh, être jeune à nouveau. »

Cet après-midi l'épreuve technique portait sur un pain en forme de feuille appelé fougasse, dont Jyn n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Fort heureusement, aucun des autres ne connaissait non plus.

Après avoir mis sa pâte à lever, elle fit un crochet par le poste de travail de Cassian. « Comment avance ta fougasse ? »

Cassian grimaça. « Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée. »

Elle rit. « Pareil pour moi. Ça me rappelle un peu la pâte d'une baguette, mais c'est suffisamment différent pour que je ne sois pas complètement sûre d'avoir réussi. »

Il soupira. « Ça résume assez bien la situation. »

Jyn croisa les bras et s'appuya contre sa station de travail. « Davits semblait avoir une conversation plutôt intense avec vous autres au déjeuner. »

Cassian poussa un soupir de dérision. « Il nous expliquait pourquoi il est en faveur d'une politique d'immigration plus stricte. »

Jyn haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il a seulement remarqué à qui il parlait ? Un immigré et des enfants d'immigrés ? »

Cassian leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'engager dans une dispute. Certaines personnes ne veulent pas qu'on corrige leurs opinions, et je suis à peu près sûr que c'est son cas.

— Eh bien, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses pour qu'il ne vienne pas dîner avec nous. »

Cassian sourit, les yeux pleins d'espoir. « Nous ?

— Baze et moi, et nous avons déjà invité Jaldine et Bodhi. Je vais demander à Wona, ensuite. Tu es partant ? »

Il lui offrit ce sourire qu'elle appréciait tant. « Absolument. »

\- - -

Du point de vue de Cassian, le dîner se passa très bien. Baze se trouva être un homme fascinant, quoique du genre discret. Et Bodhi était rapidement en train de devenir un bon ami. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il était assis de l'autre côté de la table et quelques sièges plus loin de Jyn. Enfin, ça et le fait que d'une façon ou d'une autre Bodhi lui avait fait admettre qu'il avait fait partie d'une équipe de combats de robots pendant ses années de fac.

D'après la réaction de Jyn, c'était encore une chose dont il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler.

De retour à l'hôtel ils se dirent tous au revoir dans le hall avant de se diriger vers leurs chambres respectives, et Cassian put finalement avoir un moment en privé avec Jyn. « Alors, tu penses toujours m'écraser demain avec ton pain au bacon ?

— Absolument, » répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle ne recula pas. « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Le sourire de Jyn s'élargit, et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Cassian. « Tout comme moi. »

L'air entre eux semblait chargé d'électricité. Bon sang, il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Puis elle reprit son souffle et recula, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que ce qui se passait, quoi que ce soit, n'était pas censé se passer dans le hall d'un hôtel à proximité de plusieurs assistants de production en train de discuter. Elle fit un pas en arrière. « Bonne nuit, Cassian.

— Bonne nuit, Jyn. » Il resta là à la regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans les escaliers.

Le jour suivant, l'épreuve créative se déroula aussi bien qu'il aurait pu le souhaiter. Paul et Mary apprécièrent son design et ses saveurs - quoiqu'ils préférèrent quelques-uns des autres pains.

Il fut néanmoins désarçonné quand, tandis que sa pâte levait, Mel vint le voir pour lui dire « Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu passes beaucoup de temps à te dévisser le cou pour regarder Jyn. C'est elle qui t'inquiète le plus, pour la compétition ? Tu essaies de découvrir ses faiblesses ? »

Cassian se mordit la lèvre. Clairement, il avait manqué de subtilité. « Quelque chose comme ça, » répondit-il.

La miche tressée de Jyn reçut un concert d'éloges. Il pensait qu'elle avait une bonne chance d'être le pâtissier étoilé de la semaine, et il le lui dit durant la pause, en attendant les délibérations des juges.

« Merci, répondit-elle. Quoique je mise sur Jaldine. Elle a été formidable, ce week-end, pas vrai ? »

Cassian dut confesser que toutes ses réalisations avaient été très inspirées. Un moment plus tard ils furent pris à part pour les entretiens habituels avec les producteurs. Cassian savait que la plupart de ce qu'ils disaient dans ces interviews serait coupé au montage, mais ça faisait partie du jeu.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être distrait durant cet entretien. Jyn avait certainement semblé flirter ce week-end. Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait pas su non plus si mercredi soir avait été ou non un rendez-vous ? Ou était-ce trop espérer ?

Bientôt ils furent tous en rang sur leurs tabourets pour le jugement. La fougasse de Cassian avait été assez désastreuse, le classant avant-dernier dans l'épreuve technique, mais il s'était bien débrouillé dans les autres épreuves, aussi n'était-il pas très inquiet.

Finalement, Jaldine fut le pâtissier étoilé de la semaine, tout comme Jyn l'avait prédit, et Tynnra Pamlo fut renvoyée chez elle. Cassian ressentit une pointe de culpabilité de n'avoir pas essayé de mieux connaître la jeune femme.

Tandis que les participants discutaient en attendant d'être appelés pour les entretiens finaux du week-end, il parvint à obtenir un autre moment avec Jyn.

« J'étais en train de réfléchir, dit-il. Je viens ici en voiture. J'aime conduire. Au Texas il faut conduire deux heures juste pour aller d'une ville à l'autre. J'imagine que je me suis habitué. »

Jyn haussa les sourcils. « J'imagine sans peine que conduire ici est drôlement différent.

— Oui, mais j'aime quand même ça. Enfin bref, je pensais que puisque nous habitons si près l'un de l'autre, peut-être que le week-end prochain tu pourrais économiser sur le billet de train et je pourrais t'amener ? » Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour plus de temps en tête-à-tête pour mieux la connaître. Peut-être qu'elle déciderait, finalement, que cette tension entre eux valait la peine de creuser un peu.

Elle eut l'air pensive un moment, le regardant de haut en bas. Puis elle sourit. « On pourrait commencer ce soir, si tu es d'accord.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire, rentrer avec moi ce soir ? » C'était inattendu. Pas dans le mauvais sens, mais tout de même une surprise.

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu n'as pas déjà un billet de train ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et alors. J'ai le droit de gaspiller mon argent si j'en ai envie. »

Cassian sourit, un bourdonnement nerveux se manifestant dans sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà décidé que cette tension valait de s'y intéresser. Bon Dieu, il espérait que c'était ça.

« D'accord. On se retrouve dans le hall ?

— Ça me paraît bien. »

\- - -

Jyn ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Cassian flirtait avec elle. Elle l'intéressait. Elle était au moins sûre de cela, maintenant.

De tous les hommes avec qui on lui avait arrangé un rencard depuis qu'elle avait largué Bob (onze, aux dernières nouvelles), Cassian était le premier par lequel elle se sentait vraiment attirée.

Il était séduisant, pour sûr. Un peu maladroit mais tout de même amusant et intéressant - quelque part sa maladresse le rendait encore plus attachant, plutôt qu'ennuyeux. Intelligent. Plutôt geek, dans le bon sens. Et il partageait son hobby préféré.

Mais ils étaient concurrents. À la télévision. Et si quoi que ce soit arrivait entre eux, il en ressortirait forcément quelque chose devant les caméras.

Elle voulait qu'on se souvienne d'elle pour sa pâtisserie, pas pour être la première fille à être sortie avec un concurrent.

Et pourtant, quand il avait proposé de faire le trajet ensemble, son esprit s'était complètement vidé, sauf pour le désir de passer plus de temps avec cet adorable sourire.

Argh. Elle était pathétique.

Même alors, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il la retrouva dans le hall avec ce délicieux sourire et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture.

Durant le trajet elle l'encouragea à parler de son trek préféré de tous les temps (des retrouvailles avec des potes de la fac trois ans plus tôt pour deux semaines d'escalade en Espagne) et il lui fit raconter sa plus grande réussite en compétition de karaté (finir seconde de sa catégorie dans un championnat junior européen).

Puis la conversation dévia brusquement vers un terrain plus sombre. « Alors, pourquoi tu ne fais plus de compétition ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration. « Ma vie personnelle s'est mise en travers. Je suis sûre que Chewie t'a parlé de la mort de mon père - il le fait toujours. »

Cassian grimaça. « Oui. Je suis navré - et navré que Chewie m'en ait parlé.

— J'y suis habituée maintenant. » Elle secoua la tête. « Au moment de sa mort j'étais dans une relation depuis quelques mois, et pendant que je faisais mon deuil… » Bon Dieu, pourquoi lui racontait-elle ça ? « Bob s'est plus ou moins insinué dans ma vie. A pris avantage du fait que j'étais brisée, éparse. M'a fait me sentir comme s'il était la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance pour me comprendre - la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter. Bien sûr ce n'étaient que des conneries, mais il a réussi à écarter la plupart de mes amis, et j'ai quitté la compétition. Je n'ai pas vu Saw et Chewie de toute une année - pas de cours. Pas d'entraînement. Pas de compétition. Je perdais mon temps à jouer les réceptionnistes au bureau de Bob. D'une manière ou d'une autre il m'avait isolée de tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ma vie et de tous ceux à qui je tiens. Quitter ce boulot et retourner travailler avec Saw a été le premier pas pour le faire sortir de ma vie. » Bob avait été furieux, mais il avait trop peur de Saw pour trop protester. Dieu merci, ou elle ne se serait jamais débarrassée de lui.

« Bob a l'air d'être un vrai connard, dit Cassian d'une voix tendue.

— Oh que oui, » répondit Jyn. Elle soupira. « C'était donc la triste histoire de comment j'ai abandonné la compétition et la plupart du reste de ma vie pour une mauvaise relation de couple. Pathétique, pas vrai ?

— Je ne pense pas. » Cassian resta silencieux un moment. « Parfois on est si désespéré d'être aimé qu'on se met des œillères. Qu'on ne se laisse pas voir ce qui se passe vraiment. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, et on dirait que c'est ce qui t'est arrivé, à toi aussi. Mais tu t'es débarrassée de lui, et tu as évolué et tu t'es bâti une bonne vie. C'est ce qui montre ton vrai caractère. »

Jyn se laissa aller dans le siège et sourit, en regardant défiler le paysage. « Merci.

— C'est pour ça que tu as postulé pour l'émission ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis si transparente ? » Bon sang, elle devait faire tellement cliché.

« Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste… Ça semble être un bon moyen d'honorer la mémoire de ton père, et ce que tu as perdu lors de sa mort. »

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait dit à ses quelques amis qu'elle essayait de se prouver quelque chose à elle-même. De se prouver qu'elle avait réussi à se reprendre et devenir plus forte. Mais au fond, elle avait d'abord pensé à son père. À comme il aurait été désappointé par toute cette histoire avec Bob.

Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine avait compris ça. « Ouais, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, guère au-dessus d'un murmure. J'aime à penser qu'il me regarde, avec un grand sourire.

— C'est le cas, murmura Cassian en réponse. J'en suis sûr. »

\- - -

Ils restèrent majoritairement silencieux sur la dernière partie du chemin, en partie à cause de la fatigue, et en partie parce que Jyn semblait avoir besoin d'une pause après les territoires émotionnels dans lesquels elle s'était aventurée. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, du moins de l'avis de Cassian.

Il espérait qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Quand ils tournèrent pour entrer dans Scarif Village, elle lui donna les quelques dernières indications jusqu'à sa maison. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'un cottage et donnait l'air d'avoir été rénovée récemment. Il supposa qu'elle l'avait probablement hérité de son père, vu que peu de peu de monde achetait une maison à l'âge de Jyn.

Il immobilisa la voiture et coupa le moteur, et fit le geste d'ouvrir sa portière.

« Hé - qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il regarda Jyn, confus devant son air indigné.

« J'allais chercher ton sac et t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ?

— Je peux faire ça toute seule, merci bien, » dit-elle d'un ton irrévocable.

Ah. Son grand-père l'avait éduqué pour être un gentleman, mais Jyn n'était pas la première femme à faire objection à ses manières vieillottes. Il soupira. « D'accord. J'ouvre le coffre et j'attends ici, alors.

— Merci. » Son expression s'adoucit aussitôt. Peut-être s'était-elle attendue à ce qu'il se plaigne ou proteste ?

Elle sortit de la voiture, mais avant de refermer la portière elle se pencha pour croiser son regard. « Bon, on se voit mercredi alors ?

— Oui. À mercredi, répondit-il.

— Super. » 

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il ajouta rapidement, « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Et si ça fait de moi un gros lourd, je promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à me parler. »

Elle haussa les sourcils mais resta sur place. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il carra les épaules. C'était peut-être la chose la plus idiote qu'il ait faite depuis des lustres, mais ça en valait la peine. « Mercredi, on se retrouve juste entre amis, ou c'est un rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Jyn s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne réponde, « Tu veux que ce soit un rendez-vous ? »

Merde. Il était dos au mur maintenant. Mais c'était de sa propre faute. Il était temps d'assumer. Il soutint son regard. « Oui. »

Pendant un instant il crut qu'il avait tout fait foirer, et puis il vit ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire. Son cœur fit un bond.

« Alors, c'est un rendez-vous, dit-elle. Bonne nuit, Cassian.

— Bonne nuit. » Bon sang, il avait l'impression de voler. Ça en avait vraiment valu la peine.


	3. Semaine 3 : Biscuits et plaques de gâteaux

Sorsha se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, en extase, tandis qu'elle mâchait lentement un morceau du plateau de biscuit de Jyn. La main qui ne tenait pas le reste de sa part reposait, comme souvent ces derniers temps, sur son ventre de femme enceinte en pleine expansion. « Oh. Mon. Dieuuuu. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha en avant, une mèche rousse lui retombant devant un œil. « Tu dois me donner cette fournée. J'en ai besoin dans ma vie, là maintenant. Combiner banoffee et shortbread millionnaire est l'idée la plus brillante depuis l'invention de l'électricité. Si tu ne gagnes pas avec ça, je mange mes cheveux. »

Jyn sourit à son amie, assise de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine. Elle était venue pour prendre le thé, juste à l'heure pour la dernière fournée d'entraînement de Jyn. « Je t'ai déjà tout emballé, répondit Jyn.

— Tu es un ange. Incontestablement un ange. Et ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire, » dit Sorsha, agitant sa part dans la direction de Jyn pour emphase avant d'en fourrer la plus grande partie dans sa bouche.

Jyn rit. « Si tu continues à ce rythme, Marty ne pourra pas y goûter.

— Oh, qu'il aille se faire foutre. C'est lui qui m'a convaincue d'avoir un bébé tout de suite, c'est lui qu'il faut blâmer pour mes envies. À ce sujet, » et là Sorsha se redressa, regarda Jyn droit dans les yeux, « as-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point les hommes sont ridicules à propos de la grossesse ? Il pensait que coucher avec moi allait faire mal à la pauvre petite chose. J'ai dû réclamer une note écrite à mon docteur avant qu'il n'accepte de le faire. Et ces hormones me rendent folle. J'en ai envie matin, midi et soir. Il n'en a jamais autant profité. »

Jyn secoua la tête. « Assez de détails. Seigneur - je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur ta vie sexuelle. »

Sorsha soupira et acquiesça. « Et toi, ma pauvre, qui n'a rien eu qui fonctionne sans pile depuis des années. Désolée, ma chérie. Je vais garder ça pour moi. »

La franchise de son amie tira une grimace à Jyn, mais Sorsha n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait couché avec personne depuis qu'elle avait plaqué Bob. (Et pourquoi cette pensée faisait-elle remonter une image de Cassian dans son esprit ? Non. Elle n'était pas prête à penser à ça.)

« Bon, continua Sorsha, raconte-moi tout sur la compétition. Ciblons leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, et voyons comment tu peux les détruire, d'accord ? »

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à parler des concurrents de Jyn, quoiqu'elle se surprît à passer rapidement sur Cassian - le ramenant à « un immigré mexicain qui est assez gentil, mais qui n'a pas vraiment de chance de gagner. » Sorsha était rapidement tombée d'accord et passée à la suite.

Jyn savait que si elle mentionnait cette _chose_ en train de se développer entre elle et Cassian, Sorsha ne voudrait parler de rien d'autre. Mais Jyn ne voulait pas parler de Cassian tant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter. S'il y avait jamais quelque chose à raconter.

Tandis que Sorsha se levait pour partir, elle dit, « Oh, tu as toujours ta soirée libre le mercredi ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? »

Sorsha leva les yeux au ciel. « Marty fait venir quelques-uns de ses amis pour voir le match de foot. J'adorerais avoir une excuse pour y échapper, si une soirée entre filles te tente ?

— Oh. » Jyn marqua une pause, cherchant désespérément quoi dire. « Je suis désolée. En fait j'ai un rencard. »

Sorsha haussa les sourcils. « Pas un que je t'ai arrangé, en tout cas. Avec un des gars de Chewie ? »

Jyn soupira, tentant de paraître résignée. « Oui. Celui-ci semble un peu plus prometteur que les autres, mais je ne me fais pas de films. »

Sorsha fit une grimace de sympathie. « Eh bien, si tu rentres tôt et que tu as envie de compagnie, appelle-moi.

— C'est promis. »

Après que Sorsha fut partie, Jyn se demanda comment celle-ci réagirait quand - _si_ \- le rendez-vous se passait bien.

Cassian et elle échangèrent quelques messages innocents, légèrement taquins, dans les deux jours qui suivirent. C'était sympa, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. N'importe quel type avec une moitié de cerveau pouvait flirter par texto.

Et puis le mercredi soir arriva, et après avoir fait le trajet jusqu'au pub avec des papillons plein le ventre, elle vit Cassian qui l'attendait au-dehors, souriant comme si elle était la meilleure chose qu'il ait vue de la journée, et son bas-ventre sembla soudain s'enflammer.

Oh Seigneur. Elle avait un gros problème.

\- - -

Jyn sembla légèrement en retrait durant peut-être les vingt premières minutes de leur rendez-vous, et Cassian commençait à se demander si elle avait des regrets. Mais après que Chewie eut posé une pinte et un de ses fameux friands devant elle, elle commença à se détendre. Arrivés à la fin du dîner il commençait à se dire que la façon dont les pieds de Jyn ne cessaient de frôler les siens sous la table n'était pas accidentelle.

La conversation se déroulait aussi bien que jamais pour un premier rendez-vous. Elle était vive d'esprit, pleine d'à-propos, et intelligente. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer faire une aussi bonne impression.

Quand il suggéra qu'ils se promènent après dîner, elle accepta tout de suite. Tant mieux. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que la soirée se termine.

Elle lui fit visiter le village, désignant les magasins qu'elle préférait, l'église, le parc, puis le conduisant à une petite promenade près du ruisseau qu'elle appréciait. C'était un endroit charmant, avec des oiseaux gazouillant dans les arbres, une vache dans le pré non loin, et le murmure du ruisseau sous la nuit étoilée. Et la brise n'était pas trop fraîche. Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer la vue et que sa main frôla celle de Jyn, elle la lui offrit aussitôt pour qu'il la prenne. Un frisson délicieux lui parcourut l'échine devant le sourire qu'elle lui offrit.

La main de Jyn était petite et chaude dans la sienne, mais il pouvait sentir la force de son bras tandis qu'ils marchaient et qu'elle le guidait dans la bonne direction. Il se prit à souhaiter pouvoir la voir en action dans un match de karaté. Il avait vu son côté compétitif - il pouvait sans peine l'imaginer être impitoyable, et pour une raison ou une autre cette idée le ravit.

Ils discutèrent de sa décision d'arrêter ses études pour prendre le poste à Cloud City. « Ça t'arrive de le regretter ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. J'ai un job que j'adore, et j'ai plus appris à ce poste que je n'en aurais appris pendant mon doctorat. Je me tiens au courant des dernières avancées dans le domaine, et je suis certain de pouvoir trouver un job n'importe où dans le secteur privé. Je n'aurais besoin de finir mon doctorat que si je veux travailler comme chercheur dans une université, ce qui a ses avantages. Mais pour l'instant je suis heureux où je suis. Et toi ? Tu ne regrettes jamais de ne pas être allée à l'université ? »

Elle soupira. « Si. Fréquemment. Tous mes copains de l'école sont allés à la fac. J'ai pris une année sabbatique pour me concentrer sur la compétition, mais je pensais reprendre mes études après. Et puis je suis tombée sur Bob, et puis le diagnostic de mon père est tombé, et tout s'est passé si vite… Enfin, tu connais la suite. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma chance. »

Cassian souffla, avec un petit rire. « Ridicule. »

Jyn haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un regard malicieux.

« Je ne veux pas dire que tes sentiments sont ridicules, » clarifia-t-il rapidement. Il ne voulait pas recommencer à s'enfoncer lui-même. « Je veux dire que tu es une femme intelligente et déterminée, et que si tu veux aller à l'université, il n'y a aucune raison que tu n'y ailles pas. Ne laisse pas la crainte d'être une étudiante plus âgée te stopper. Ma mère n'a fini ses études qu'après que mon père est parti, parce qu'elle voulait améliorer ses possibilités d'embauche. Elle ne s'est pas laissée arrêter par le fait qu'elle était la plus vieille de la plupart des classes, et généralement la seule mère du groupe. Et elle a une carrière brillante d'ingénieur pour le prouver. Elle fait partie des personnes au plus haut niveau de sa firme, maintenant, et elle n'est pas du tout pressée de prendre sa retraite. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je voulais juste dire que, si tu décides que tu as besoin d'une éducation plus poussée pour atteindre ton but, tu en es plus que capable. Ou si tu es heureuse en tant que pâtissière et prof d'arts martiaux, alors c'est tout aussi merveilleux, et tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir. Je pense juste que tu es une femme épatante, et que tu devrais être fière de qui tu es, au lieu de te juger en te comparant aux accomplissements des autres. »

Tandis qu'il parlait ils avaient cessé de marcher, et Jyn lui avait lâché la main. Elle le regardait avec une expression difficile à déchiffrer. Il hésita un moment, attendit qu'elle parle.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, l'air suspicieux. « Je n'arrive pas à dire - tu es sincère, ou c'est juste un discours que tu débites pour rassurer les femmes qui manquent de confiance en elles afin de les séduire plus vite ? »

Il ressentit un bref pic d'indignation, à l'idée qu'elle mette ainsi en question sa sincérité, mais se retint de parler et prit une grande inspiration. D'accord. Elle avait été dans une relation émotionnellement abusive. Il était naturel qu'elle mette du temps à accorder sa confiance. Il fallait qu'il respecte ça. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

« Jyn, dit-il avec douceur, en soutenant son regard. Je sais que tes expériences passées font qu'il t'est difficile de me croire sur parole. Laisse-moi clarifier - je ne te mens pas. Je ne te mentirai pas. En fait, je ne t'ai pas dit un seul mensonge depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Et non, je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer de séduire les femmes qui manquent de confiance en elles ou rien d'autre du genre - si c'était le cas, je ne passerais pas tant de temps à la maison à faire des gâteaux. » Il sourit légèrement à cette sortie, et l'expression de Jyn s'adoucit. Elle avait l'air un peu honteuse.

« Je ne suis pas vexé ou quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Tu as raison d'être prudente. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux ou non me faire confiance. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, et j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi. Mais si, après ce soir, tu décides que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, je comprends. C'est ton choix, et je respecterai ça. On redeviendra juste des concurrents amicaux. D'accord ? »

Elle semblait pensive. « D'accord, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— D'accord, » répéta-t-il, et il attendit qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

\- - -

Jyn le dévisageait. Tout, dans ses actions et ses mots, semblait sincère. Il avait raison - elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, autre que sa dernière mauvaise relation.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait passé une soirée très agréable. Et deux très agréables semaines où elle avait appris à le connaître. Et que sa déclaration d'intérêt, si directe, avait fait battre son cœur et réchauffé ses joues.

Allait-elle vraiment laisser la peur de l'inconnu la priver de quelque chose qui pourrait être merveilleux ?

Le timing et les circonstances étaient affreux, avec le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'émission - mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Il était là, maintenant, et même si son anxiété était sur le pied de guerre, son cœur (sans parler d'autres parties de son anatomie) voulait vraiment tenter le coup.

« Donc, dit-elle en cherchant les mots justes, si je te dis "merci pour cette soirée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin", ça ne te posera pas de problème, et tu me ramèneras à la maison et me diras bonne nuit, et ce week-end on pourra prétendre tous les deux que ce rendez-vous n'a jamais eu lieu ? »

Il pinça les lèvres, et quelque chose - de la déception ? Peut-être même de la peine ? passa dans ses yeux. Il acquiesça. « Oui. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors c'est ce que je ferai, » répondit-il d'une voix ferme, comme s'il essayait de cacher toute émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Okay. C'était le point de non-retour. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourna pas le regard.

Peut-être que, juste cette fois, l'univers avait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose de _bon_ , pour changer.

Et merde. Ça en valait la peine.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'avais juste besoin de savoir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup, moi aussi. » Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de bafouiller et retint son souffle.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit en réponse illumina tout son visage, et le cœur de Jyn s'emballa.

« Super. » Il vacilla légèrement quand tout son corps se détendit. « En fait, c'est un vrai soulagement. » Il rit doucement, et elle rit avec lui.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait flipper comme ça, » dit-elle, avec un sourire qu'elle sentait chaleureux et bienvenu.

« Non, non. Je comprends. Tu dois être prudente. J'ai compris.

— Okay. » Super. Dieu merci, elle ne l'avait pas effrayé au point de le faire fuir. Elle lui tendit la main. « On reprend ? »

Il referma une large main autour de la sienne, et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

Jyn ramena la conversation vers des sujets plus légers, comme le thème « Biscuits et plaques de gâteaux » du week-end. Cassian préparait un plateau Bakewell façon Florentin, mais refusa de lui dire ce qu'il allait faire pour la sculpture en biscuits de l'épreuve créative.

« C'est une surprise. » Il sourit, en balançant leurs mains entrelacées. « Tu devras le voir en même temps que tout le monde.

— Très bien alors ne pense pas que je vais te dire le mien, répliqua-t-elle.

— Ce sera un mystère amusant. On peut voir comment fonctionne l'esprit de l'autre quand il faut se montrer créatif. » Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité dans le clair de lune. Oui - elle aimerait bien en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Après encore vingt minutes de promenade, ils étaient parvenus dans la rue de Jyn et se dirigeaient vers sa maison. Il était bien après neuf heures, et elle avait énormément d'entraînement prévu le lendemain. Lui aussi, sûrement.

« Nous y voilà, » dit-elle avec un soupir, en le conduisant à sa porte. Elle grimpa sur la première marche du perron pour se rapprocher de lui en taille, et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire bonne nuit.

— Oui. Pas moyen d'y couper. C'est à ça que je sais que je suis dans la trentaine. Je suis fatigué avant dix heures, dit-il en riant.

— Alors c'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre dans quelques années ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux - ça nous arrive à tous. » Il se rapprocha, baissa les yeux vers elle - étudia son visage. Un bout de sa langue apparut quand il s'humecta les lèvres. « J'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir. »

Un frisson parcourut Jyn. « Moi aussi. » Elle ne pouvait réprimer son sourire. « Mais il est temps que je t'envoie au lit. Bonne nuit, Cassian. »

Il acquiesça lentement, les yeux rivés à ses lèvres. Le cœur de Jyn battait à tout rompre. « Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il, et il pencha la tête pour franchir la distance qui les séparait.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps de Jyn. Inconsciemment, elle passa les bras autour du cou de Cassian tout en savourant la danse de ses lèvres contre les siennes - de ses mains posées sur sa nuque et au creux de ses reins, qui l'attiraient contre lui.

Merde, il était doué.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour un dernier baiser, langoureux et prolongé, puis elle défit lentement leur étreinte et recula, le cœur dans la gorge et la respiration saccadée.

Il avait l'air hébété et heureux, et d'une façon ou d'une autre elle était parvenue à le décoiffer - Seigneur, elle avait vraiment aimé sentir ses cheveux glisser sous ses doigts.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent tous les deux sans voix. Et puis elle parvint à se remettre et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. « Eh bien. Bonne nuit, alors. »

Il recula d'un pas, vaguement chancelant, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je, euh, je t'envoie un texto demain, d'accord ?

— D'accord. » Elle parvint à glisser sa clé dans la serrure en dépit de ses mains tremblantes.

Il recula encore d'un pas, comme réticent à l'idée de partir.

Elle n'allait _pas_ laisser ces beaux yeux suppliants la convaincre de le faire entrer. Elle allait jouer la sûreté et progresser lentement, bon sang.

Finalement, elle eut ouvert la porte. « 'nuit, » dit-elle une dernière fois avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, et elle l'entendit appeler, « Bonne nuit, » juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que sa respiration revienne à un rythme plus normal.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose de très important. Aucun d'eux n'avait seulement pensé à discuter de comment, _bordel_ , ils allaient gérer _ça_ devant les caméras.

\- - -

Cassian était aux anges.

Quand Chewie avait commencé à lui parler de sa « presque nièce », Cassian l'avait écouté pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à être intéressé.

Mais maintenant il commençait à être d'accord avec ce que Huika avait dit durant le premier week-end - sa rencontre avec Jyn semblait tenir du destin.

Quand il dit à Kay qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux, celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et dit que Cassian finirait probablement par abandonner la compétition, dans une sorte de geste chevaleresque mal avisé. Cassian insista qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille (mais, admit-il au fond de lui, c'était surtout parce que Jyn lui en voudrait à mort s'il essayait de la « laisser » gagner).

Quand il en parla au téléphone avec sa _mamá_ et son _abuela_ , elles furent beaucoup plus enthousiastes. Peut-être était-ce un peu prématuré de parler de Jyn à sa famille. Ils n'avaient encore eu qu'un seul véritable rendez-vous. Mais il y avait quelque chose, chez Jyn, qui semblait juste _coller_.

Puis, le jeudi soir, elle lui envoya un message étrange.

_J : Il faut qu'on règle certains problèmes pendant le trajet demain._

Il était en train de s'entraîner pour l'épreuve créative, et faillit faire cramer une fournée de biscuits en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire.

_C : Problèmes ? Quelque chose cloche ?_

_J : Rien de sérieux. On en parlera au moment. À demain_.

Son ton n'avait rien de dramatique, mais il était difficile de saisir les nuances par textos.

Il parvint à terminer sa création avec des résultats satisfaisants, mais une fois au lit, il ne cessa de se retourner encore et encore, l'estomac noué.

Vendredi après-midi, pendant qu'il faisait ses valises, elle envoya un autre message.

 _J : On devrait pouvoir arranger tout ça pendant le trajet. À tout à l'heure_.

Il se creusa la tête pour savoir comment répondre, et se contenta finalement d'un smiley, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Avait-elle des doutes ? Comment allait-il pouvoir supporter ce week-end si elle avait changé d'avis ?

Il était déjà en nage quand il se gara devant la maison de Jyn. Il était probablement en train de faire une montagne d'une taupinière, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il était sur le point de faire le trajet en voiture le plus gênant de sa vie.

Jyn lui adressa un sourire rayonnant quand elle ouvrit la porte (mais était-ce de la nervosité dans ses yeux ?), attrapa rapidement ses affaires et vint les jeter dans son coffre. Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans le siège à côté de lui et qu'il eut commencé à conduire, il trouva enfin le courage de lui poser la question.

« Donc, de quels problèmes voulais-tu qu'on parle ? » Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant tandis qu'il se préparait au pire.

« Ah oui. Eh bien… »

Il retint son souffle.

« Comment tu crois qu'on devrait gérer ça - tu sais, notre _relation_ \- devant les autres personnes impliquées dans l'émission ? »

Il laissa échapper son souffle et rit presque de soulagement. « Oh. Ça. Ouais - je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

Il jeta un œil dans la direction de Jyn, qui le regardait d'un air incrédule en haussant les sourcils. « Sérieusement ? Pas une seule fois ? »

En toute honnêteté, pas vraiment. L'émission était l'émission, et leur relation personnelle était personnelle. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas pensé que ça poserait de problème ? »

Jyn soupira. « Si on continue à se voir, et qu'on ne fait pas attention à notre comportement quand on est sur le site, les autres vont forcément se rendre compte pour nous deux, ça risque même de se voir dans l'émission. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans l'histoire comme l'une des premières participantes à être sortie avec un concurrent. Je veux qu'on se rappelle de moi pour ma pâtisserie - pas parce que ma vie personnelle aura fini dans les pages des tabloïds. »

Cassian se renfrogna. « Tu penses vraiment que ça va arriver ?

— Le Bake Off est une des émissions les plus populaires du pays. Bien sûr que ça va arriver. »

Elle prenait ça très au sérieux. « Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne fera pas attention à ta pâtisserie si ta vie personnelle se fait remarquer ?

— Oui. Je le crois. » Son visage était sombre. « Un homme peut ne pas penser à ce genre de choses. On se souvient toujours d'eux pour leurs accomplissements, et les questions personnelles sont mises de côté. Ce n'est pas vrai pour les femmes. Si notre relation devient un élément de l'émission, c'est tout ce pour quoi on se souviendra de moi. »

Même si de telles pensées ne lui avaient pas traversé l'esprit, il avait bien souvent entendu sa mère se plaindre des hauts standards attendus de sa part, en termes de présentation et d'attitude, mais pas de celle des hommes occupant des postes similaires. Jyn avait probablement raison.

Il fixait la route au-devant de lui, sans trop savoir quoi dire. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû y penser. J'étais trop emballé pour penser à la façon dont notre relation jouerait sur l'émission. Je me suis montré irréfléchi. »

Jyn avait l'air pensive, à côté de lui. « Je me suis emballée, moi aussi, dit-elle finalement. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça avant d'accepter ce rencard avec toi. Ça a presque suffi à me faire refuser. Mais… » Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. « Tu me plais vraiment, Cassian. »

Bon, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mais ça ne changeait rien au problème qui se posait à eux. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Donc. Nous voilà face à un dilemme intéressant. Parce que tu me plais beaucoup. Et je te plais. Et j'ai vraiment envie de continuer à te voir en dehors des week-ends de tournage. Je suppose qu'on va devoir trouver comment faire, et qu'il faut qu'on y arrive dans l'heure qui suit parce que sinon nous serons arrivés à l'hôtel et il sera trop tard.

— Ouais, » dit-elle doucement.

\- - -

Jyn détestait ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que les deux meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées depuis longtemps tombent au même moment, et de manière si incompatible ? Et pourquoi le monde était-il parfois aussi dur pour les femmes ? Elle serra les dents et poussa un soupir de frustration. « Ça craint, merde.

— Oui. Ça craint vraiment, répondit Cassian. Je veux dire - on pourrait essayer de faire une pause jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit éliminé, je suppose. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être éliminé. Et tu n'as pas envie d'être éliminée. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que notre relation soit comme un lot de consolation pour le perdant, tu vois ? J'ai juste envie d'en profiter. »

Bon sang, oui. Elle n'avait pas réussi à cesser de penser à ce baiser. Le rendez-vous avait été fantastique, putain - meilleur rencard qu'elle ait connu depuis des années. Et elle voulait plus. Mais il n'y avait vraiment que deux solutions. Soit mettre toute cette histoire en pause. Soit…

« On pourrait garder ça secret, » laissa-t-elle échapper, les mots sortant de sa bouche sitôt formés dans son esprit.

Les sourcils de Cassian firent un bond. « Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut faire ça ?

— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, pas vrai ? » C'était absurde. Si absurde que c'était presque certainement voué à échouer. Mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'idée que c'était peut-être la solution pour tout avoir à la fois - la participation couronnée de succès dans le Bake Off, la nouvelle relation si excitante.

Il acquiesça, pensif. « Comment ça marcherait, exactement ? »

Jyn sourit. Il était partant.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à établir des règles et des limites. Pas de contact du moment où ils arrivaient à l'hôtel le vendredi jusqu'à ce qu'ils le quittent le dimanche soir. Rapports minimaux. Mais pas question non plus de s'éviter ouvertement, ou ça attirerait la curiosité. Pas de flirt. Et par-dessus tout, ne pas parler l'un de l'autre à quiconque impliqué dans l'émission, sauf de manière professionnelle et détachée.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin du trajet, Jyn s'était finalement convaincue que cela pourrait marcher.

Soudain, à quelques minutes de l'hôtel, Cassian se gara sur le côté de la route.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Jyn. Est-ce que la voiture avait un problème ? Ou est-ce que Cassian avait des doutes ?

Il coupa le contact et lui fit face avec un sourire. « On s'arrête parce qu'on est encore assez loin de l'hôtel pour que je puisse t'embrasser. »

Elle en resta bouche bée.

Il haussa les sourcils. « C'était le but de toute cette conversation, non ? Qu'on puisse continuer à se voir et s'embrasser, entre autres, quand on n'est pas sur le site de l'émission. Pas vrai ? »

Eh bien. Oui. Jyn supposait que c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré. Mais pour une raison quelconque elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette avancée immédiate vers des manifestations d'affection plus régulières. « Oui. J'étais juste tellement prise dans la planification que je n'ai pas pensé… Je veux dire… »

Il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. « C'était présomptueux de ma part. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas un problème.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, » dit-elle, parce que Seigneur, elle en avait vraiment envie. « Je suis juste… un peu rouillée. Il y a vraiment très longtemps que je ne suis pas allée plus loin qu'un premier rencard, et il n'y a eu de baiser qu'à une seule de ces occasions avant toi - un baiser horrible et très regrettable, je dois ajouter - alors je ne suis pas encore habituée à l'idée qu'on peut faire ça régulièrement. C'est tout. »

Il retrouva son sourire, les rides d'expression autour de ses yeux plissant de manière adorable. « Tu voudrais t'y habituer ? Parce que ça me semble être une bonne idée. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer, et des papillons danser dans son estomac. Cela semblait être un moment propice à l'action, plus qu'à la discussion. Elle tendit la main pour lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux au niveau de sa nuque, et il ne cessa de sourire jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Elle s'était vaguement posé la question de savoir si sa longue période d'abstinence avait fait passer ce premier baiser pour meilleur qu'il n'était. Maintenant, tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de Cassian et que sa courte barbe laissait une délicieuse sensation de brûlure autour de ses lèvres, elle avait la réponse - c'était vraiment, objectivement spectaculaire.

\- - -

Cassian fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer Jyn tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient autour d'une table avec quelques autres participants pour un apéritif au bar de l'hôtel, peu après leur arrivée. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

« J'ai une super histoire, » dit Leia avec un grand sourire.

« C'est parti, intervint Bodhi en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vraiment obligé ?

— Oui. Quand tu as décidé d'être mon ami, ça comprenait un accord tacite me donnant le droit de me moquer de toi en public. Faudra t'y faire, » répondit Leia.

Cassian sourit devant la discussion animée, et ses yeux dérivèrent vers le visage ravi de Jyn. Seigneur, qu'elle était belle. Il ramena vivement son regard sur Leia. Pas de regards appuyés. C'était une des règles - pas vrai ?

« Enfin bref, continua Leia, mon frère jumeau était de passage dans le pays - il fait ses études en Allemagne pour le moment - et on s'est retrouvés avec Bodhi pour une soirée, et c'était comme un foutu film Disney ou je ne sais quoi, avec les yeux en cœur, les oiseaux qui chantent et tout. Ils sont fous amoureux.

— On n'est pas amoureux, répondit Bodhi avec exaspération. On est juste intéressés l'un envers l'autre, c'est tout.

— Ah ha. Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que Luke t'a envoyé plus de messages ces quatre derniers jours qu'il ne m'en a envoyé le mois dernier. »

Ils continuèrent sur le même ton pendant presque une demi-heure, avec d'éventuelles interventions de Wona, Jyn et Jaldine, tandis que Baze et Cassian, assis côte à côte, profitaient tranquillement du spectacle. Quand Cassian arrivait à ne pas dévisager Jyn.

« Vous êtes drôlement silencieux tous les deux dans votre coin, dit finalement Bodhi en les regardant, Baze et lui. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous juger ? »

Cassian sourit et se tourna vers Baze, avec un haussement d'épaules. « La jeunesse de nos jours… Pas vrai ? »

Baze gloussa, et Leia ricana avec délices, mais ce fut le sourire de Jyn qui retint son attention.

La conversation se poursuivit avec entrain pendant près d'une heure avant qu'ils ne décident de regagner leurs chambres pour la nuit. Quand il dit bonne nuit à Jyn au moment où elle sortait de l'ascenseur, il pensa avoir réussi à la jouer cool et détaché.

Jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Mais le reste du week-end l'attendait, interminable. Il espérait seulement que la pâtisserie le distrairait suffisamment de ses préoccupations.

\- - -

Jyn se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, excitée et en nage après un rêve érotique très détaillé au sujet de Cassian. Elle avait si longtemps réprimé sa libido que maintenant qu'elle avait un possible exutoire, celle-ci revenait avec une vengeance. Elle finit par retomber dans un sommeil agité, mais était toujours plutôt fatiguée quand vint le moment de se lever.

Elle resta proche de Leia et Bodhi la plupart de la journée. Elle appréciait vraiment leur compagnie, et pensait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à devenir de vrais amis, et ils l'aidaient à penser à autre chose qu'au brasier qui se manifestait en elle chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans la direction de Cassian.

L'épreuve signature se passa même encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, ses carrés de Millionnaire Banoffee recevant de nombreux compliments de la part des juges (Mel en chaparda une pile pour elle-même). Dans l'épreuve technique - des Brandy Snaps - elle se classa en seconde position. Elle remarqua tout de même que Cassian s'en sortait beaucoup moins bien, recevant des commentaires médiocres sur son plateau Bakewell et se classant avant-dernier dans l'épreuve technique.

Elle savait que c'était aller à l'encontre de leurs nouvelles règles, mais une fois revenus à l'hôtel après un dîner convivial avec le groupe habituel, elle l'attira à l'écart dans le hall.

« Hé. Dure journée, pas vrai ? »

Il soupira. « Pas terrible. Mais je pense rattraper ça demain. »

Elle le fixa d'un air sévère. « Tu ferais bien. Après tout les efforts qu'on a faits pour mettre au point cette comédie, je serais _très_ déçue si tu te fais éliminer cette semaine. » Elle releva le menton et se rapprocha. « Je sais que tu t'es entraîné dur pour cette épreuve créative. Il est temps de mettre ça en pratique et de sortir quelque chose de spectaculaire. Paul et Mary en resteront sur le cul. Pigé ? »

Cassian écarquilla les yeux, et il la dévisagea avec une expression étrange.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il retroussa les lèvres en un léger sourire, et secoua la tête. « Waouh. J'avais du mal à t'imaginer en prof de karaté compétitif avant ça, mais tu viens juste de m'évoquer le souvenir de mon coach quand je faisais encore du saut à la perche à la fac. Maintenant je sais ce que tes élèves doivent ressentir quand tu les emmènes en compétition. »

Elle en resta ébahie, hésitant entre rire et lui donner une tape sur le bras. Au lieu de ça, elle ouvrit les bras et dit, « Ouais. C'est ce que je fais avec mes élèves. Et j'obtiens des résultats. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Andor ? Abandonner et rentrer chez toi ? Ou retrousser tes manches et tout déchirer ? »

Il répondit avec un large sourire, « Je vais tout déchirer, coach. Merci pour le speech. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Ravie de pouvoir aider. »

\- - -

« Tu as là quelque chose de très intéressant, » dit Sue, en désignant le présentoir en plastique que Cassian avait installé au bout de son poste de travail. « Tu peux me dire exactement ce qui se passe ici ? »

Il termina une dernière découpe dans la pâte qu'il avait étalée au rouleau, et s'approcha avec un sourire. « Ouais. J'ai conçu ça sur mesure pour ma sculpture. Ça maintiendra toutes les pièces en place, et c'est aussi en rapport avec le thème. Nous avons une imprimante 3D là où je travaille, donc je l'ai dessiné sur mon ordinateur et je l'ai imprimé. »

Sue leva les yeux vers lui. « Nous avons vu beaucoup de présentoirs ou d'ustensiles personnalisés au fil des ans, mais je crois que c'est la première création imprimée en 3D. Nous sommes officiellement au top de la technologie, ici dans le Bake Off. Est-ce que ton chef sait que tu as fait ça sur tes heures de travail ? Avec du matériel de bureau ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Eh bien, je suis le chef de projet de mon département, donc c'est plus ou moins moi le patron, répondit-il en riant.

— C'est bien pratique, répondit Sue. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de devenir un patron et après j'aurai des avantages comme l'accès à des imprimantes 3D - oh, tout ce que je pourrais faire avec une de ces machines. » Elle étudia le présentoir. « Je vois une forme intéressante dans la pièce centrale de ce stand - est-ce que c'est - oh Seigneur, » dit-elle quand le déclic se fit enfin. « Est-ce que je peux le soulever pour le montrer ? »

Cassian acquiesça, et elle l'inclina pour le présenter à la caméra. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est clairement le symbole de Star Trek.

— L'insigne de la Fédération, » la reprit Cassian.

Sue haussa les sourcils. « Toutes mes excuses. » Elle se retourna vers la caméra. « L'insigne de la Fédération. » Elle posa une main contre sa joue, prétendant dissimuler ses mots à Cassian. « Ne jamais mélanger les faits devant un fan de Star Trek. Ils sont insupportables à ce sujet. »

Cassian rit. Il l'avait cherché.

Peu après Sue était partie, et il retourna à sa pâte. Il lui restait beaucoup de travail s'il voulait répondre aux attentes de son nouveau coach.

\- - -

Jyn avait été si prise par la création de ses trois pâtes sablées aux différents agrumes (orange, citron, et citron vert) et par l'arrangement d'une scène où des amis prenaient le thé dans un jardin qu'elle remarqua à peine la création élaborée de Cassian avant la construction finale.

Elle était contente de ce qu'elle avait réalisé, mais une fois que Mel eut annoncé la fin du temps imparti, elle vint avec plusieurs autres concurrents jeter un œil à la scène en biscuits de Cassian. Le vaisseau Enterprise était constitué de biscuits parfaitement imbriqués, empilés, équilibrés et décorés à la poche à douille. Le vaisseau « flottait dans l'espace » en équilibre sur un pilier en plastique bleu nuit, conçu précisément pour le supporter. La base du pilier avait la forme de l'insigne de Star Trek, et derrière le vaisseau se trouvait une énorme plaque de biscuit, soutenue par des pieds en biscuit, décorée avec un glaçage miroir coloré comme une galaxie et parsemé de petites étoiles en sucre cristal.

« C'est une navette ? » demanda Bodhi en pointant un vaisseau bien plus petit, modelé en pâte à sucre et collé au décor étoilé.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Cassian, rayonnant.

Durant la pause thé avant le tournage du jugement, Jyn vint au côté de Cassian. « Wow, dit-elle. Tu es bien plus geek que tu ne le laisses paraître, pas vrai ? »

Il rit. « Je le cache bien. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « En tout cas, c'est une sculpture épatante. Je ne pense pas que tu coures le risque d'être éliminé. » C'était un grand soulagement - elle avait été plutôt inquiète après la journée d'hier.

« Merci. Ce doit être grâce à ton coaching, » la taquina-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et, tentant de suivre leurs règles, elle s'en alla discuter avec un autre ami.

Paul et Mary louèrent tous deux les saveurs de ses biscuits aux agrumes et complimentèrent son décor à la poche à douille et l'astuce qu'elle avait utilisée pour cuire ses bonshommes de manière à ce qu'ils aient les jambes pliées pour pouvoir les asseoir. Après ça, elle se prit à espérer être en lice pour la première place.

Et quand vint le tour de Cassian, Paul se révéla être un autre trekkie et fit compliment à Cassian de son sens du détail et des différentes techniques utilisées, tandis que Mary apprécia la saveur simple mais délicieuse de ses biscuits. Super.

C'est le cœur battant que Jyn s'assit pour attendre le verdict final et entendre son propre nom appelé en tant que Pâtissier Étoilé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé si dur.

Davits Draven fut le concurrent éliminé de la semaine, et l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour Cassian s'évapora.

L'heure suivante vit le rush habituel d'entretiens et de conversations hâtives. Elle pouvait à peine contenir sa joie.

Finalement, après être retournée à l'hôtel pour prendre ses affaires, elle retrouva Cassian pour se rendre à sa voiture. « On dirait que ton côté geek t'a réussi. Paul était très impressionné.

— Oui - tu serais étonnée de savoir le nombre de fois où être un vrai geek peut te tirer d'affaire dans la vie, » répondit Cassian.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement des évènements du week-end pendant le voyage de retour, et bien qu'épuisée, Jyn n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis des lustres.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant chez elle.

« J'ai le droit de t'aider à porter tes bagages, cette fois ? la taquina Cassian.

— Très bien. Mais seulement parce que le Pâtissier Étoilé a mérité un traitement de faveur, » répondit-elle.

Elle prit son sac le plus petit et laissa Cassian se charger du plus gros. Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Elle était d'humeur à fêter encore un peu sa victoire. « Tu veux entrer un moment ? Peut-être prendre une tasse de thé ?

— Ouais. Ça me dirait bien. »

Bon Dieu, son sourire était magnifique. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle le fit entrer. Ils laissèrent les sacs dans le salon et elle le conduisit dans la cuisine et commença à tripatouiller la bouilloire.

Cassian regardait autour de lui avec appréciation. « Deux fours et un tiroir chauffant pour faire lever la pâte ? C'est génial. Tu as fait faire ça récemment ?

— Oui, en effet. C'était ma façon de célébrer le fait d'avoir fichu Bob à la porte. » Elle avait voulu un nouveau départ, et investir dans la réfection de sa cuisine avait été l'idée parfaite.

« Sacrée célébration. C'est une merveilleuse cuisine. » Il jeta un œil aux fours et passa les doigts sur les placards.

« Plutôt, en effet, » dit-elle avec un large sourire. Elle avait rempli la bouilloire, mais n'avait pas encore allumé le gaz.

Elle leva les yeux vers Cassian. Il la regarda. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

« Tu veux vraiment ce thé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment.

— Très bien. » Elle passa les bras autour de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ils tanguèrent doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Oui. C'était exactement le genre de célébration qu'elle avait en tête.

Cassian changea l'angle du baiser et Jyn trébucha en arrière, ne restant debout qu'en s'agrippant à lui.

Ils rirent.

« Viens, » lui dit-elle en le prenant par la main et en le conduisant au salon juste à côté. Elle l'attira à côté d'elle sur le sofa, et ils reprirent les réjouissances.

Il y avait si longtemps que Jyn n'avait rien fait de ce genre qu'elle avait presque oublié à quel point ce pouvait être amusant. Elle savourait chaque nouvelle sensation comme ils s'entremêlaient, s'exploraient l'un l'autre, des mains et des lèvres. Une flamme brûlait en elle, plus intense à chaque minute. Elle avait compté y aller doucement, mais la façon dont les lèvres de Cassian étaient en train de cheminer le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou commençait à la faire changer d'avis.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, et lui suça la lèvre inférieure pendant un instant avant de reculer, le souffle court. « Je pense, dit-elle, qu'on est arrivés au point où je dois soit te mettre dehors, soit t'inviter dans mon lit. » Bon sang - elle n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi niais dans sa vie.

Mais la façon dont il la regardait - ses yeux sombres et voraces - en valait vraiment la peine.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux dans un quasi-silence, dans lequel ne s'entendait que leurs respirations haletantes.

Le doute s'insinua soudain dans son esprit. Elle allait trop vite. Elle s'était trop emballée. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle n'avait couché avec personne depuis Bob. C'était une étape _majeure_. À quoi pensait-elle, _bordel_?

Que ce soit à cause de son expression ou de la tension de son corps, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais Cassian se dégagea un peu de son étreinte et dit, d'un ton doux et rassurant, « Je devrais probablement y aller. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser. C'est mieux de prendre notre temps. »

Elle avala le nœud qui lui obstruait la gorge et acquiesça en silence avant de se laisser glisser de ses genoux. « Oui. Je pense que tu as raison. » Merde. Elle était si prudente d'habitude. Et si elle s'était trompée à son sujet ? Et si, au lieu d'être un homme bon et respectueux, il s'était trouvé être un connard directif et autoritaire comme Bob ?

Elle ne devrait pas se reposer sur Cassian pour la sauver de ses impulsions mal avisées. Elle valait mieux que ça. Elle baissa les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se remettre.

« Jyn. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui offrit un sourire tendre. « Merci. De me donner une chance. Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas vraiment une relation en ce moment, mais, euh… Je suis content que tu aies décidé que je méritais une chance.

— Je suis contente, aussi, » admit-elle. C'était effrayant. Mais pour une fois, elle pensait avoir peut-être rencontré quelqu'un qui la traiterait bien.

Il lui prit la main, lui caressant le poignet du pouce. « Quand est-ce que je peux te revoir ? Tu es libre pour déjeuner demain ? »

Merde. Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai déjà un rendez-vous avec mon amie Sorsha.

— Mardi ? »

Bordel. Elle soupira. « Baze vient avec son mari pour l'après-midi. Il a connu mon oncle Saw quand ils étaient dans l'armée, et je nous ai programmé un déjeuner tous ensemble et une visite. »

Cassian rit. « Très bien. Je peux au moins te voir mercredi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as prévu une soirée avec Bodhi ou Leia ?

— Non. Mercredi soir est tout à toi, répondit-elle.

— Dieu merci. »

Il lui donna un dernier baiser, bref et tendre, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Après, Jyn se laissa tomber sur son sofa avec un soupir. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était mise en couple, elle avait dix-neuf ans. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille naïve en comparaison de Cassian. Elle espérait seulement que cette fois elle serait assez maligne pour faire les choses bien.


	4. Semaine 4 : Tourtes et tartes

La mère de Cassian insistait pour qu'il l'appelle tous les dimanches soir pendant la compétition pour la tenir au courant de ses performances. Ce dimanche-là, il avait un autre sujet de discussion.

Après lui avoir rapidement raconté comment il s'en était sorti pendant ce week-end sur les biscuits, il dévia le sujet vers quelque chose de plus présent à son esprit. « _Mamá -_ j'ai l'impression d'être fou en ce moment, et j'ai besoin que tu me dissuades de faire un truc dingue.

— Est-ce que tu prévois de te faire du mal ? dit-elle immédiatement.

— Non.

— De faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non !

— De commettre un crime ou de ruiner ta carrière ?

— Non non non ! Rien de tout ça !

— Alors je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de trop dingue, dit-elle. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il pouvait toujours compter sur sa mère pour remettre les choses en perspective. Mais il avait tout de même besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. « C'est au sujet de Jyn.

— Oh ? La jeune femme à propos de laquelle tu étais si excité il y a quelques jours ? Ne me dis pas que tu laisses déjà tomber ? » Sa voix était empreinte de déception. Il n'avait fréquenté personne plus longtemps que six semaines depuis sa rupture avec Misty, cinq ans plus tôt, et sa mère et sa grand-mère en étaient perpétuellement frustrées.

« Non. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. C'est ce qui me rend fou.

— Fou comment ? Tu n'es en train de te transformer en harceleur complètement obsédé ou un truc du genre, pas vrai ?

— Non. » Il émit un petit rire. Il était temps de cesser de tourner autour du pot. « C'est juste que… » Il soupira. Il se sentait idiot, mais s'il n'en parlait pas à quelqu'un il pourrait bien s'enfoncer encore plus. « Elle a été élue Pâtissier Étoilé cette semaine - le premier prix de la semaine, tu sais ? Et elle était très heureuse et on est allés chez elle pour fêter ça -

— Déjà ? dit sa mère. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore un peu trop tôt pour ça ?

— Pas de cette façon, _Mamá_! Je prends mon temps. Elle voulait juste avoir de la compagnie pour profiter de son bonheur. » Il avait fait l'erreur de parler une fois de sa vie sexuelle à sa mère quand il était encore à la fac, et depuis elle se sentait libre de le tarabuster à ce sujet. S'il pouvait remonter le temps, c'était certainement une chose qu'il changerait. « Mais ça m'amène à ce qui me fait me sentir fou. Nous étions dans sa cuisine en train de parler des rénovations qu'elle a fait faire il y a quelques années, et elle remplissait la bouilloire pour le thé, et il y a eu ce - ce _moment_ , tu sais, où je l'ai regardée, et même s'il ne se passait rien de spécial j'ai juste senti un déclic, dans mon cœur. Comme s'il me disait, _ça y est. C'est elle. Je suis complètement amoureux de cette femme. Voici la personne avec laquelle je veux passer ma vie_. Mais on se connaît depuis même pas un mois ! C'est dingue, pas vrai ? Dis-moi que je deviens fou. » Ce devait être dû à la montée d'adrénaline. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Tomber amoureux après un seul rendez-vous, ça n'arrivait que dans les films ou les romans - pas dans la vraie vie.

« Tu as raison. C'est complètement fou. »

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Oui. La voix de la raison. Juste ce dont il avait besoin maintenant.

« Maintenant, dit sa mère, il y a des antécédents familiaux pour cette sorte de chose.

— Non ! Tu es censée me raisonner - pas m'encourager ! » Il se passa une main sur la figure, repoussa sa frange. Peut-être qu'en parler à sa mère était une erreur.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits, répondit-elle. Tu sais que mon père jure qu'il a su qu'il allait épouser ma mère la nuit où ils se sont rencontrés. Et deux semaines plus tard elle ressentait la même chose, et maintenant ils sont ensemble depuis plus de soixante ans et aussi heureux que jamais. »

Cassian soupira. Ça n'aidait vraiment pas.

« Et ta Tante Corina et Oncle Jorge ont connu la même chose. Et ton cousin Diego avec sa femme, et ta cousine Teresa et son mari. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça semble être de famille, et pour certaines personnes ce genre de pulsions instinctives sont la façon que Dieu a de leur dire qu'ils ont trouvé leur partenaire. Alors c'est absolument dingue, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais l'ignorer, parce que ça pourrait aussi être la vérité. » Il pouvait _voir_ sa mère hocher la tête pour ponctuer son discours, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle refusait d'être remise en question.

« _Mamá_ … Je suis juste… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

— Eh bien, ne va pas la demander en mariage ou quoi, répondit-elle. _Ça_ , ce serait dingue. Mais prends cet instinct au sérieux. »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai toujours cru que je devais prendre mes relations avec lenteur, de manière réfléchie, m'assurer que tout collait avant de prendre un engagement sérieux. Et tu me dis de jeter tout ça par la fenêtre ?

— Peut-être, répondit-elle. J'ai été lente et réfléchie avec ton père, et il est parti après juste trois ans de mariage. Et tu as fait de même avec _cette femme_ , » depuis la débâcle de leur rupture, sa mère refusait toujours d'employer le prénom de Misty, « et nous savons tous comment ça s'est terminé. Peut-être que tu aurais dû écouter ton instinct tout le long au lieu de trop réfléchir. »

Cassian grimaça. Elle marquait peut-être un point. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je ne veux pas me créer trop d'attentes au point de trop mettre la pression sur Jyn et de l'effrayer. Son dernier petit ami a été horrible avec elle, et elle est très prudente. Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

— Là, tu vois, est-ce qu'un homme fou serait si raisonnable ? »

Il sourit. « Probablement pas.

— Bien. Alors suis ton instinct d'être avec Jyn, et suis aussi l'instinct qui te dit d'être lent et prudent. Je pense que c'est merveilleux, mon chéri ! Tu as été seul trop longtemps.

— _Mamá_ … protesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Vraiment. Je suis parfaitement heureuse en ma seule compagnie. J'aime être seule. Mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es un homme qui a besoin des autres, et plus spécialement tu as besoin d'un ou d'une partenaire avec qui partager ta vie. Je le dis depuis des années.

— Je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire - ce ne serait pas une conversation normale avec toi, autrement, » la taquina-t-il. Elle n'en faisait pas tant que ça. Elle ne le ramenait sur le tapis qu'une fois par mois, environ.

« Ha. Tu te moques, mais au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Oui, _Mamá_. Quand as-tu jamais tort ?

— Jamais, justement. »

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes, et elle lui souhaita une bonne continuation avec Jyn la semaine suivante avant de lui dire au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. Était-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ? Était-il vraiment amoureux ? Il se frotta le visage d'une main et soupira. Il devrait la jouer cool et aller lentement - pas seulement pour Jyn, mais aussi pour lui. Il devait être sûr de tout ça - il n'avait pas la même foi que sa mère en son instinct.

Même ainsi, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rêver de Jyn cette nuit-là.

\- - -

Sorsha secoua la tête, l'air ébahie. « Depuis le temps que je te connais tu as toujours été une menteuse absolument atroce. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre tu as réussi ton coup. _"Oh, c'est juste un immigrant mexicain, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il aille très loin dans la compétition, alors je ne suis pas inquiète"_ , » imita-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, « et moi j'ai tout gobé !

— Je ne t'ai pas menti ! dit Jyn en riant. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu t'emballes au cas où le rencard tourne mal. »

Sorsha se pencha vers elle. « Tu l'as attiré dans ta maison et tu lui as roulé des pelles sur ton canapé. C'est pas rien, Jyn. Tu n'as pas invité un seul homme à te raccompagner chez toi, encore moins à entrer, depuis Bob. Et maintenant tu galoches ce type dans ton salon ! »

Jyn haussa les sourcils, les doigts crispés sur sa tasse de thé. « Est-ce que tu es excitée pour moi, ou en colère après moi ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir.

— Un peu des deux, pour être franche, » dit Sorsha en se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et en étirant son ventre de femme enceinte. « Mais surtout excitée. Il est temps que tu te remettes en selle pour quelque chose de plus qu'un rencard arrangé. Je suis contente que tu aies enfin la chance de coucher.

— Sorsha ! Je ne couche pas avec lui, protesta Jyn.

— Pas encore, contra Sorsha. J'ai définitivement senti un "pas encore" passé sous silence. »

Jyn soupira. « J'y ai peut-être pensé un petit peu. » Elle pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Hah. Je le savais. » Sorsha sourit avec satisfaction. « Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, balance les détails. Je veux tout savoir sur cet heureux veinard. »

Jyn fut surprise par la quantité de choses qu'elle avait à dire - par le nombre de détails qu'elle avait déjà mémorisés. Cette attirance - cet engouement - quoi que ce soit - devenait très intense. Quand elle remarqua finalement l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé pendant près d'une heure, essentiellement à propos de Cassian. « Merde. J'ai passé tout notre déjeuner à radoter sur Cassian. Désolée. »

Sorsha se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête. « Je ne t'ai jamais vue entichée de quelqu'un auparavant. C'est adorable. Et vraiment, il a l'air très bien. En plus cette histoire de rendez-vous secrets, c'est super sexy, c'est ridicule. Je suis sûre que certains des romans à l'eau de rose que j'ai lu quand j'étais ado avaient exactement le même scénar. »

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est _pas_ un roman à l'eau de rose.

— Bien sûr que non. C'est encore mieux, » dit Sorsha en ricanant.

Bien qu'elle se refuse à l'admettre à voix haute, tout au fond d'elle, Jyn approuva.

\- - -

Cassian était assis à son bureau, penché sur son téléphone, en train de sourire au commentaire que faisait Jyn de son déjeuner avec Baze, son mari, et son oncle Saw. Il était à moitié tenté de s'éclipser du bureau pour aller s'incruster avec eux, mais Jyn était toujours déterminée à garder leur relation secrète, aussi ce n'était pas une option.

_J : Maintenant Chirrut essaie d'enseigner la pleine conscience à Saw. J'attends toujours de voir la tête de Saw exploser de frustration et Baze a l'air constamment au bord du fou rire. Je te tiens au courant._

Cassian sourit. Il fallait qu'il rencontre le mari de Baze. Il avait l'air d'être un homme fascinant - et Jyn avait dit qu'il était aveugle. Baze ne l'avait jamais mentionné. C'était le signe d'une relation solide. Baze ne parlait pas du handicap de son mari, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus que cela pour lui.

Il était difficile de se concentrer sur son travail si souvent négligé quand il avait quelque chose de tellement plus amusant pour se distraire.

_J : On va au gymnase maintenant. J'attends de voir si Chirrut va défier Saw pour un match d'entraînement. Je paierais cher pour voir ça._

Et quelques minutes plus tard :

 _J : Saw essaie de corriger certaines positions de Chirrut. Maintenant ils échangent des insultes passives agressives tandis que Baze essaie de garder l'ambiance positive_.

« Est-ce que tu es encore en train d'envoyer des messages à ta petite amie ? »

Cassian sursauta et se retourna pour voir Kay debout derrière lui. « Ne t'approche pas en douce comme ça.

— Je ne suis pas arrivé en douce. J'ai fait la quantité de bruit habituelle. Tu es juste trop fasciné par cette femme pour remarquer ce qu'il y a autour de toi. » L'expression de Kay était neutre, mais c'était presque toujours le cas. Cassian savait au ton de sa voix que son ami était nerveux. Leur emploi du temps habituel avait été plongé dans le chaos quand les auditions avaient commencé, et ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Et maintenant Jyn était dans la vie de Cassian, y ajoutant encore un élément de chaos.

Kay n'était pas très friand de changement, et Cassian en avait apporté une certaine quantité ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'il offre un peu de répit à son ami. Il posa le téléphone. « C'est l'heure de notre déjeuner ?

— Si tu arrives à t'arracher à va savoir quel rituel amoureux tu t'adonnes. » Il y avait quelque chose d'amer dans sa voix.

Si cette relation avec Jyn progressait dans le sens que Cassian espérait, les choses n'allaient jamais revenir au « normal » d'avant. Kay était un très bon ami, et Cassian devait lui donner le temps et la considération qu'il méritait. « J'ai toujours le temps pour toi. Regarde, je ne prends même pas mon téléphone. » Il se leva, laissant l'objet sur le bureau.

Kay eut l'air sceptique pendant un instant, puis acquiesça.

Ils passèrent un excellent déjeuner, et Cassian put lire une excellente histoire sur son téléphone quand il revint. Tout le monde était content. Mais c'était également la preuve qu'il allait devoir faire de sérieux efforts pour jongler avec toutes ces nouveautés qui demandaient son temps.

\- - -

Jyn avait pris la décision consciente d'éviter de porter des robes et des jupes pendant les deux dernières années. Bob lui avait toujours dit combien il aimait la voir dans une robe, et l'avait encouragée à en porter aussi souvent que possible pendant qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Passer aux pantalons avait été une autre façon de se débarrasser des souvenirs de cette relation. Après l'avoir mis à la porte, elle avait tout donné, à l'exception de quelques jupes et robes favorites, qu'elle n'avait portées que pour quelques fêtes de fin d'année et à un mariage. Jamais un jour normal.

Mercredi soir, tandis qu'elle se préparait en attendant que Cassian vienne la chercher, elle se surprit à faire de l'œil à une jupe rouge qui tournait et flottait quand elle bougeait, et un chemisier sans manches blanc à petits pois rouges. Elle avait toujours eu l'air jolie dans cette tenue. Et Bob l'avait détestée. (C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait gardée.)

C'était ridicule. Cassian l'appréciait bien assez en pantalon ou en jean. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de se pomponner comme pour une occasion spéciale. Et pourtant…

Elle secoua la tête. Ses conversations avec Sorsha avaient fait émerger toutes sortes de pensées dans son esprit. Comme, vers où se dirigeait cette relation ? Si elle était prête à mentir à tous les autres concurrents de l'émission pour être avec lui, était-ce un signe qu'elle voulait que ce soit plus qu'une passade, ou un signe qu'elle ne pensait pas que cela durerait et ne voulait pas se trouver humiliée en public quand ça finirait ? Ou était-ce un peu des deux ?

Argh. Elle était passée directement des amours adolescentes à la vie commune avec son petit ami plus vieux de plusieurs années, sans passer par toutes les étapes qui permettaient d'apprendre comment gérer sa vie amoureuse comme une véritable adulte. Certains jours, elle se sentait désespérément dépassée par tout ça.

Elle passa les doigts une dernière fois sur la jupe rouge, et soupira.

Elle mit un jean et un sweater à la place. Et Cassian lui dit quand même qu'elle était jolie. Là. Pas besoin de se pomponner.

« Maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle en premier, » dit-elle en montant dans la voiture. « Ma visite avec Baze hier a duré plus longtemps que prévu et je n'ai pas pu faire toutes les sessions d'entraînement que j'avais prévues. Alors il faut que je sois à la maison à neuf heures ce soir pour pouvoir m'entraîner encore une fois pour l'épreuve signature. Comme ça, je pourrai passer la journée de demain à perfectionner ma pâte filo.

— Neuf heures. » Cassian soupira. « D'accord. Je comprends. La filo me donne du fil à retordre, alors je devrais probablement m'entraîner ce soir aussi. »

Bien. Il ne lui mettait pas la pression. Il respectait ses besoins et ses limites. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. « Très bien. Neuf heures alors. »

Ils se rendirent dans un pub d'une ville voisine, où un groupe donnait un concert. La nourriture était bonne et la musique correcte. Ils parlèrent un peu plus du travail de Cassian - Cloud City Robotics se spécialisait en robotique chirurgicale et de diagnostic, et Cassian supervisait la « Build Team », en charge de toutes les nouvelles réalisations et de toutes les modifications personnalisées ou remises à niveau. Jyn avait grandi entourée de geeks et d'universitaires, et parler avec Cassian, de bien des manières, lui donnait l'impression de rentrer à la maison.

Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il suggère qu'ils se lèvent et dansent.

Jyn regimba instinctivement. « Je ne suis pas vraiment une danseuse. » Elle avait toujours été trop garçon manqué pour participer aux bals de l'école, et n'avait jamais appris.

« Je ne suis pas très doué non plus, mais ça peut quand même être amusant, dit Cassian en haussant les épaules. Nous aurons l'air de mauvais danseurs ensemble plutôt que tout seuls - ça, ça passe. » Il rit doucement.

Elle jeta un œil à la piste de danse. Les couples qui s'y trouvaient étaient loin d'être des danseurs professionnels. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Cassian et elle soient pires. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que quatre couples sur la piste.

— Et avec nous ça fera cinq. » Il lui sourit. Bon sang, il avait un sourire ravageur.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant. Okay. Elle prenait des risques, dernièrement, et celui-ci était plutôt minime. « D'accord. Mais si je n'aime pas ça, on se rassoit. D'accord ?

— D'accord. »

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit sur la piste devant la petite scène où jouait le groupe. Il passa les bras dans son dos et elle posa une main sur son épaule, et ils commencèrent à se balancer au son de la musique.

« Tu vois ? Pas besoin d'être bon danseur dans un endroit comme celui-là, » dit Cassian.

Elle pouvait sentir le rythme de la musique tandis qu'ils bougeaient, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était facile d'oublier ses peurs quand Cassian la guidait avec autant de confiance. Et c'était agréable d'être si proche de lui en public, sans avoir à se cacher ou à garder des secrets. « Tu as raison. C'est amusant. »

Même quand la chanson suivante commença sur un tempo bien plus rapide, elle se prit à sourire et à rire tandis qu'ils tournoyaient sur la piste.

Cela valait la peine de courir le risque. Tout ça en valait la peine.

\- - -

Cassian ramena Jyn devant chez elle à neuf heures, comme promis.

La faire _entrer_ chez elle, par contre, prenait un peu de temps.

Avec le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille, il l'attira plus près de lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Quand elle se tenait sur le perron, il avait à peine besoin de pencher la tête pour l'embrasser, et il aimait ça. Beaucoup. Il aimait ça depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

La main de Jyn se fraya un chemin sous son sweater, et ses doigts vinrent jouer avec le fin tissu de sa chemise, provoquant chez lui de plaisants frissons. Il aimait la façon dont son corps se cambrait contre le sien, et la force de ses bras quand elle les passait autour de lui. Et il aimait tout particulièrement la façon dont elle semblait être déterminée à l'embrasser jusqu'à le rendre dingue, ce soir.

Quand il fit dévier ses lèvres pour venir embrasser sa joue, puis sa tempe, elle murmura à son oreille, « Il faut vraiment que je m'entraîne ce soir. » À sa façon de le dire, il soupçonnait qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

Il émit un petit « hum » tout contre elle et se balança un peu, l'attirant dans son étreinte. « Je sais. Mais ceci est bien plus amusant. »

Elle rit, semblant aussi relaxée et libre que jamais. « C'est vrai. Mais gagner aussi est amusant, et je ne peux pas gagner sans m'entraîner.

— Argh, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si raisonnable ?

— L'un de nous deux doit l'être, » dit-elle en gloussant encore. « Très bien, encore un baiser, et puis on se dit bonne nuit. D'accord ? »

Il ferait avec.

Il parvint à faire durer ce dernier baiser un très long moment. Jyn finit par se dégager en riant, et ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit.

Il retourna à sa voiture, mais contempla la maison de Jyn pendant un petit moment. Cette soirée n'avait rien fait pour changer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Jyn. À part les renforcer. Cette relation était spéciale - il n'y avait plus le moindre doute dans son esprit.

Maintenant il devait simplement l'amener à ressentir la même chose sans lui mettre la pression durant le processus.

Bon sang, il espérait vraiment qu'il ne se planterait pas.

\- - -

« Tu vas encore renverser la situation, comme la semaine dernière, » dit Bodhi en agitant sa pinte dans les airs comme il se penchait vers Cassian pour lui offrir ses conseils. Jyn les regardait, les lèvres pincées. Bientôt Leia et Wona se joignirent à eux, offrant à Cassian de nouveaux encouragements.

Jyn ne pouvait que regarder en silence, les mains crispées autour de son second verre de vin. Elle ressentait le même mélange de stress et de doute au creux de l'estomac que quand l'un de ses élèves se plantait en compétition - elle se sentait mal pour lui, bien sûr, mais avait aussi l'impression de lui avoir fait défaut. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment préparé. Comme si c'était sa faute, d'une certaine manière.

Est-ce que leur relation l'empêchait de se concentrer, de passer du temps à s'entraîner efficacement ?

Sa tarte chocolat-fruit de la passion dans l'épreuve signature n'avait été que moyenne (sa propre tarte rhubarbe-crème pâtissière avait reçu de nombreux éloges, mais tout le plaisir qu'elle avait tiré des compliments s'était dissipé dès qu'elle avait entendu les critiques de Mary et de Paul sur la tarte de Cassian), et il était arrivé bon dernier dans l'épreuve technique avec une misérable tentative de tarte à la mélasse - garniture coulante et fond détrempé. Ceci étant sa deuxième semaine difficile à la suite, elle était sincèrement inquiète qu'il puisse être éliminé le lendemain.

Rien que l'idée la rendait malade.

Après un autre round d'encouragements de leurs amis, Jyn se sentit obligée de parler. « Tu as quelque chose de bien prévu pour demain, pas vrai ? » Elle avait voulu parler sur le ton de la taquinerie, mais n'était parvenue qu'à sembler véritablement soucieuse.

Cassian cilla sous le coup de la surprise. C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'elle s'adressait à lui directement. Après un instant, il répondit, « Je pense. J'ai testé la pâte filo plusieurs fois cette semaine, et j'ai finalement pris le coup de main.

— Mais la garniture est tout aussi importante, » répondit-elle, semblant encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. « Tu as passé du temps sur la garniture, quand même ?

— Bien sûr que oui. » Il lui offrit un sourire perplexe.

« Parce qu'il est trop tôt pour que tu nous quittes. Tu dois vraiment réussir ce challenge. Tu mérites de rester. Vraiment. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure après cette sortie pour s'empêcher de s'embarrasser davantage.

« Merci, dit doucement Cassian. J'apprécie le sentiment. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais si tout le monde fait mieux que moi, alors c'est aux autres de rester. J'ai déjà tenu plus de temps que je ne le pensais. »

Jyn pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Les autres lui jetèrent plusieurs regards intrigués avant que Cassian ne parvienne à détourner la conversation.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, bordel ?

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'éclipsa pour aller chercher un autre verre au bar. Elle fut surprise quand Bodhi la suivit quelques instants plus tard.

« Hey, dit-il. Tu avais l'air un peu embarrassée plus tôt, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire. On comprend tous. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Vous comprenez quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Juste que Cassian et toi avez ce petit béguin mutuel, et tu avais bu quelques verres et ça t'a délié la langue. Si j'étais dans ta position, je serais nerveux et tendu aussi. Mais vous deux vivez très près l'un de l'autre. Même si Cassian est éliminé, vous aurez toujours une chance de passer du temps ensemble, voir si quelque chose en sort, tu sais ? »

Jyn se sentit rougir. Seigneur, à quel point était-elle transparente, alors même qu'elle pensait qu'ils avaient fait si attention ?

Et Bodhi avait raison. S'il s'était juste agi de passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais… « C'est plus que ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute s'il a autant de mal. »

Bodhi fronça les sourcils. « Ta faute ? Comment diable cela pourrait-il être ta faute ?

— Parce que ! » dit-elle, jetant les mains en l'air dans sa frustration.

« Je ne suis pas. » Il semblait plus confus que jamais.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et siffla, dans un murmure sonore, « Parce que nous sortons déjà ensemble ! »

Bodhi écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée.

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû finir ce second verre de vin.

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains et gémit. « Merde, merde, merde.

— Jyn ? »

Ugh. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard incrédule de Bodhi. « Cassian et toi êtes… ?

— Oui. »

Les sourcils de Bodhi bondirent. « Combien de temps ? »

Elle soupira. « Presque deux semaines.

— Wow. » Il cligna des yeux, éberlué. « C'est arrivé vite.

— Oui. Vite. Très vite. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me poser pour réfléchir, ou de déterminer la tournure que ça prenait ou celle que je veux que ça prenne, alors je bois trop de vin et passe pour une idiote, et je t'avoue la relation que j'ai insisté que Cassian garde secrète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche avec un grognement.

Bodhi s'assit à côté d'elle et fixa le vide quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que tu voulais la garder secrète parce que tu ne voulais pas faire une montagne de quelque chose qui risquait de ne pas durer, ou était-ce pour éviter toute publicité potentielle qui attirerait l'attention des tabloïdes ?

— Tu vois, tu comprends, dit Jyn. J'ai dû l'expliquer à Cassian - il était juste si enthousiaste qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Ce qui serait probablement flatteur si ce n'était pas si peu prévoyant. Mais, euh, la réponse est un peu des deux. » Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Bodhi. « Tu ne le diras à personne, pas vrai ? Tu promets ? »

Bodhi soupira. « Je promets. Je suppose que je n'ai que ce que j'ai demandé en venant te parler. Donc… Pourquoi crois-tu que les ratés de Cassian sont de ta faute ? »

Jyn haussa les épaules. « Il a des journées de travail plus longues que les miennes. Il n'a pas autant le temps de s'entraîner, et maintenant il laisse tomber beaucoup de ce temps libre pour flirter par textos et sortir avec moi. C'est juste que je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle il se fait éliminer. »

Bodhi secoua la tête. « Il ne t'en voudrait pas, Jyn. C'est pas son genre.

— Mais je m'en voudrais, moi, » répondit-elle. Et même si Cassian ne disait rien, il se pourrait quand même qu'il lui en veuille un peu, tout au fond de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » Bodhi haussa un sourcil. « C'est un adulte, et s'il a décidé que passer du temps avec toi est plus important que de s'entraîner, c'est son choix. Il semble qu'il est prêt à accepter les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas laisser ça te stresser autant.

— Je sais, je sais, » marmonna-t-elle. Elle repoussa sa frange en arrière et souffla. « C'est juste… Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille si j'ai plus de succès que lui, tu sais ? »

Bodhi avait toujours l'air perplexe. « Mais s'il tient vraiment à toi, il sera probablement heureux pour toi que tu ailles loin dans la compétition, non ? Quel genre de petit ami t'en voudrait pour réussir dans quelque chose que tu aimes ? »

Bob. Lui, il lui en aurait voulu.

Argh. On en revenait toujours à Bob. Quand est-ce que cette relation cesserait de la hanter ?

Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis juste ivre et parano. Désolée. » Cassian n'était pas Bob, se martela-t-elle. Il valait mieux que lui. Du moins, elle pensait qu'il valait mieux. Espérait. Peut-être. « Je pense que je devrais passer à l'eau. J'ai un peu trop bu.

— Ça me semble une bonne idée, » approuva Bodhi. Il fit signe au barman et lui demanda une bouteille d'eau.

Jyn l'ouvrit et prit une grosse gorgée. Quelques gouttes d'eau roulèrent sur son menton, et elle les essuya. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment trop bu de vin. Elle allait le regretter le lendemain. « Ne parle pas de ça à Cassian. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point j'ai été stupide ce soir. »

Bodhi la regarda d'un air pensif. « Je ne lui dirai pas. » Il marqua une pause. « C'est plus qu'un flirt secret, pas vrai ? Il te plaît vraiment. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Jyn jeta un œil de l'autre côté du pub où Cassian était assis, en train de rire avec Leia et Wona. « Oui. C'est vrai. Mais… Ce n'était pas censé arriver. J'avais tout planifié, tu vois. J'allais prouver au monde entier que j'étais devenue meilleure. Que j'avais triomphé des épreuves. J'allais faire un super parcours dans le Bake Off et puis mener plusieurs de mes élèves aux championnats du monde et accroître mes investissements de plus de 8 % par an, et travailler à améliorer mes relations avec mes amis et ma famille. Et peut-être sortir un livre de cuisine. C'était le plan. Je l'ai mis sur papier et tout. »

Quelque chose du genre était griffonné dans le journal qui restait sur son bureau à côté de son ordinateur, et elle le regardait presque toutes les semaines.

Bodhi regarda Cassian, puis Jyn à nouveau. Il haussa les épaules. « Ça ne fait peut-être pas partie de ton plan, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose. C'est un des meilleurs trucs dans la vie, tu sais ? Elle te surprend toujours. Et parfois ce sont de mauvaises surprises, mais les bonnes surprises compensent bien assez. Du moins je le pense. Si tu veux mon avis - probablement pas, mais je vais te le donner quand même - tu devrais cesser de te concentrer sur ton plan et profiter un peu plus de la balade. Peut-être que cette relation avec Cassian deviendra sérieuse, peut-être pas. Dans les deux cas, tu peux en profiter et t'amuser un peu. Sois spontanée. Laisse-toi aller et passe un bon moment, sans te soucier des ramifications à long terme. Ouais ? »

Jyn acquiesça lentement. Elle pouvait voir le bon sens dans le conseil de Bodhi. En fait, c'était ce que ses propres instincts la poussaient à faire depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Cassian. C'était seulement son côté obsédé par l'idée de tout contrôler qui protestait.

Mais ses instincts s'étaient déjà trompés auparavant, et c'était sa nature directive qui avait fini par la sauver de Bob. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait qui l'avait sauvé.

Maintenant, avec le recul, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Elle soupira. Elle était bien trop éméchée pour réfléchir à tout ça. « Bon conseil. Je vais essayer. »

Bodhi sourit et lui tendit la main. « On y retourne ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « On y retourne. »

Elle le laissa l'aider à se lever et la conduire à leur table.

Elle se permit de se détendre pour le reste de la soirée, et passa un très bon moment.

\- - -

Cassian se concentrait intensément sur l'abaisse de pâte filo en expansion devant lui, et continuait de l'affiner avec son rouleau-manche à balai fabriqué spécialement pour l'occasion.

Il détestait la pâte filo, de toutes les fibres de son corps. Personne, en dehors des pâtisseries grecques, ne faisait la filo à la main. Il voulait se rendre au supermarché le plus proche, acheter tous les packs de pâte filo surgelée qu'il trouverait, et s'en servir pour tabasser Paul Hollywood jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Il laisserait Mary tranquille à cause de son âge, mais si elle avait été plus jeune il aurait été tenté de lui faire la même chose.

Merde à tous ceux qui avaient jamais pensé que forcer des pâtissiers amateurs à faire leur propre filo était une bonne idée.

Et en plus de ça, Jyn agissait bizarrement.

C'était peut-être juste de la nervosité, mais il détestait la voir à côté de ses pompes comme ça. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de distractions par une journée aussi stressante.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ramena son attention sur la filo. Il fallait qu'il réussisse son coup. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Jyn était si perturbée à l'idée qu'il puisse être éliminé. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils cesseraient de se voir…

Il se figea, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Jyn mélanger sa garniture dans une casserole sur le feu. Elle dut sentir son regard, parce qu'elle leva les yeux et lui offrit un bref sourire avant de se remettre au travail.

Craignait-elle que le Bake Off soit la seule chose qui fasse tenir leur relation ? Et qu'une fois que l'un d'eux serait éliminé, celle-ci commencerait à se déliter ? C'était on ne peut plus éloigné de la réalité, mais cela pouvait être la source de son angoisse. Il devrait prendre le temps dans la soirée de la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était bien plus pour lui qu'un flirt de passage. Sans confesser l'étendue réelle de ses sentiments, bien sûr. Parce que ça serait dingue.

Il souffla. Tout était dingue aujourd'hui. Qui faisait sa propre pâte filo, bordel ?

Il ne referait jamais ça. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Bientôt il ramena son attention sur sa garniture. Il préparait une _spanakópita_ traditionnelle, aussi savait-il qu'il devait la réussir parfaitement, ou ce choix « prudent », mal exécuté, causerait sa perte. Il était peut-être à deux doigts de l'élimination, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Ce serait la meilleure putain de _spanakópita_ de toute la Grande Bretagne, avec l'aide de Dieu.

Il se perdit dans la frénésie des préparations, et ce n'est qu'après avoir mis sa préparation au four qu'il se permit de se laisser aller et de respirer un coup. Il regarda alentour. La plupart des autres pâtissiers avaient leurs tourtes au four, sauf Jaldine et Ruescott. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le fil du rasoir.

« C'était les champignons, » entendit-il Jaldine dire à Mel. « Il m'a fallu bien plus de temps pour les nettoyer que je n'aurais cru, et cette garniture est encore bien trop humide. Mais je vais devoir faire avec de toute façon, et espérer que ça passe. »

Il eut de la peine pour elle. Elle avait fait à peine mieux que lui dans l'épreuve technique et avait reçu des commentaires similaires aux siens pour la signature. C'était sa première mauvaise semaine, mais si l'épreuve créative était un désastre, ce pourrait aussi être la dernière.

Sue vint vers lui avec un caméraman. « Alors - je vois un peu de sueur sur ton front. Comment tu te sens ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Comme quelqu'un qui a envie d'une bière fraîche et d'un bain chaud. » Il rit. « Mais je pense que la tourte va bien sortir. Je le sens bien.

— Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûre que je peux obtenir quelques bières pour toi après le jugement. » Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

« J'apprécie, merci. » Tandis que Sue passait au concurrent suivant, il se tourna à nouveau pour regarder Jyn. Elle l'observait avec un sourire, et il lui sourit en retour. Il lui montrerait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de la compétition pour entretenir leur relation. Il y avait bien plus entre eux qu'un peu d'alchimie en coulisses. Il trouverait un moyen de la rassurer sans être trop insistant. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- - -

Bien que Paul et Mary aient chaudement félicité Jyn pour sa tourte aux légumes et à la feta, ce n'était pas assez. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle entendit Paul louer également la « parfaite _spanakópita_ » de Cassian, et Mary complimenter le croustillant et le doré de la filo, qu'elle eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Peut-être s'était-il sauvé, encore une fois. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé chez lui à cause d'elle.

Seigneur, il fallait qu'elle cesse de faire une fixation là-dessus.

Après avoir terminé son entretien post-jugement, elle parvint à l'aborder dans la zone de restauration. « Félicitations pour ta tourte, » dit-elle.

Il sourit. « J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Mais qu'on ne me propose rien à base de filo avant un bon bout de temps, ou je risquerais d'être tenté de le balancer contre un mur.

— Je comprends. J'ai eu plus qu'assez de filo pour l'année entière, merci bien, » dit-elle avec un sourire, en se balançant sur ses talons.

Le sourire de Cassian s'adoucit un peu. « Tu te sens mieux ? Tu étais très tendue ce week-end. »

Elle soupira. « Je pense que j'ai laissé la pression me monter à la tête. Je vais bien. Je pense. »

Il hocha la tête, sans avoir l'air pleinement convaincu. Et puis Monny fit le tour de la zone de restauration pour rassembler tout le monde pour le jugement final.

Tout le monde offrit sourires et félicitations quand Orson Krennic fut nommé Pâtissier Étoilé de la semaine. Et puis Jyn se prit à retenir à nouveau son souffle. Jaldine et Ruescott avaient tous les deux fait une mauvaise semaine, tout comme Cassian. Ce pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux, vraiment. Elle remarqua que Cassian serrait les dents. Bon - il ressentait bien la tension, lui aussi, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre.

Puis la voix de Mel résonna, annonçant que Jaldine était le pâtissier éliminé.

Subitement, des larmes de soulagement montèrent aux yeux de Jyn. Elle offrit à Jaldine un câlin et des paroles de réconfort, mais cherchait Cassian des yeux. Il avait l'air d'un homme gracié à la dernière minute avant son exécution. « Ça aurait dû être moi, l'entendit-elle murmurer à Jaldine. Tu as eu tellement plus de réussites que moi. »

Jaldine ignora son autodépréciation et le remercia, mais Jyn se sentait mal à l'aise.

Est-ce que Cassian abandonnait ? S'était-il résigné à être éliminé dans une semaine ou deux ? Une fois de plus, elle se sentait coupable.

Même après qu'ils furent installés dans la voiture pour le retour, elle continua de se sentir tendue et inquiète.

En revanche, Cassian souriait tout en conduisant. « Je deviens plutôt bon à ces coups de théâtre de dernière minute. Peut-être que ce sera mon signe caractéristique sur la durée de l'émission - progresser uniquement grâce à mes réussites à l'épreuve créative, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les meilleurs et que les épreuves techniques et signatures suffisent enfin à m'abattre. »

Jyn grimaça. « Je suppose que ça a marché pour toi jusque-là, mais ça ne durera plus très longtemps. Tu dois vraiment te concentrer plus sur tes signatures. »

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Tu es toujours tendue. Je pensais que tu te sentirais mieux maintenant que le week-end est fini.

— Moi aussi, » marmonna Jyn.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, sans autre bruit que celui du moteur et des autres voitures sur la route.

« Jyn, dit Cassian, légèrement hésitant, est-ce que tu es inquiète pour ce qui va se passer entre nous après que l'un de nous sera éliminé ? Probablement moi, d'ailleurs ? » Il avait ajouté la dernière partie d'un ton taquin, mais elle pouvait dire que sa question était sérieuse.

Elle avait tenté de réfléchir à ces problèmes la nuit d'avant après sa discussion avec Bodhi, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était aussi troublée que jamais. Elle haussa les épaules. « Un peu. Je veux dire - on ne pourrait plus se voir aussi souvent.

— Juste pendant quelques semaines, le temps que le tournage se termine. Et puis la vie reviendra à la normale et on pourra même se voir plus qu'on ne le fait maintenant. Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Sa dernière phrase portait une touche d'anxiété.

« Je sais ça, rationnellement, dit doucement Jyn. Je le sais. Mais ça me laisse quand même l'impression que les choses vont changer. J'aime les choses comme elles sont. Je ne suis pas prête pour qu'elles changent tout de suite. » Elle avait été si heureuse et excitée dans la petite bulle où ils avaient passé ces deux dernières semaines. Elle n'était pas prête à la voir éclater.

« Les choses vont bien finir par changer, dit Cassian. Même si nous arrivons jusqu'en finale, il ne reste que six semaines de tournage. Et tous les changements ne sont pas mauvais.

— Ouais. » Jyn pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, encore moins à l'expliquer. « Mais je suis juste… Je ne suis pas prête à ce que tu sois éliminé. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Un silence suivit, puis il répondit, « Jyn, même si je suis éliminé, je ne vais nulle part. »

Le cœur de Jyn bondit dans sa poitrine à la sincérité de ses mots, et elle planta les ongles dans l'accoudoir. « Tu le penses vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il détacha les yeux de la route juste assez longtemps pour croiser son regard et acquiescer, « Bien sûr. »

\- - -

Cassian espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de se montrer trop intense pour elle. Il voulait la rassurer - pas lui donner une nouvelle raison d'être nerveuse.

« Est-ce que, demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, tu as beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu attends de cette relation ? À la direction tu veux qu'elle prenne ?

— Un peu, » confessa-t-il, essayant de minimiser la chose. « Et toi ? » Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. J'étais tellement prise dans le moment - à vivre l'instant - que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de penser à la suite. Je pense que ça m'est plus ou moins tombé dessus ce week-end, quand il y a eu la possibilité que tu sois éliminé. Ça voudrait dire que tout changerait avant que j'aie même eu le temps de déterminer ce qui se passe. »

Il prit le temps d'assimiler en silence. Elle ne tombait pas amoureuse de lui aussi vite qu'il l'était tombé d'elle. Ce n'était pas grave. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Mais penser qu'elle était visiblement secouée par le fait que les choses changent si vite entre eux lui donna un petit frisson. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête à qualifier leur relation de sérieuse, pas encore. Mais il avait certainement eu un impact émotionnel sur elle. « Peut-être qu'il est temps qu'on commence à essayer de le déterminer, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle prit un moment avant de répondre. « Ouais. Peut-être qu'il est temps. » Elle soupira. « Désolée d'être aussi bizarre avec ça.

— Non, non. Tu es très bien. Il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser, » dit-il, essayant d'anticiper sa prochaine tentative de fuir le sujet. « Je pense que c'est une bonne conversation à avoir, pour nous, maintenant, tu sais ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et sa bouche se tordit en un demi-sourire gêné. « Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je fais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste… Je ne suis jamais passée par ce stade d'une relation, les rencards et le reste. Tu sais, Bob et moi on est passés de rien du tout à une relation sérieuse en peut-être deux semaines quand j'avais tout juste dix-neuf ans, et il a emménagé avec moi quand j'avais vingt ans. Avant lui il n'y avait que deux relations ridiculement immatures avec des garçons du lycée, et après lui il n'y a rien eu d'autre qu'une série de rencontres arrangées qui ne sont jamais allées jusqu'au second rendez-vous. » Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment appris à mener une relation comme une vraie adulte. Alors, excuse-moi si je continue d'avancer à tâtons. »

Cassian émit un petit rire. « Laisse-moi te dire un secret - même les personnes qui ont beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses ne savent pas ce qu'elles font. On invente au fur et à mesure et on espère pouvoir convaincre quelqu'un qu'on en vaut la peine en dépit de nos défauts. »

Jyn sourit. « Tu es sûr que tout le monde ressent la même chose ?

— Oui. » Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui ne soit pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en train d'improviser, que ce soit dans leurs relations amoureuses, leurs carrières, leur rôle de parents ou n'importe quelle autre chose dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés. « Crois-moi - j'ai demandé à mon _abuelo_ , et il est d'accord avec moi. Cette impression d'avancer à l'aveugle ne s'en va jamais tout à fait. Une fois que tu te sens en confiance dans un aspect de ta vie, c'est un autre domaine qui part en vrille. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. »

Elle se laissa aller dans son siège et contempla le ciel sombre par-delà le pare-brise. « Eh bien, ça craint. Je n'arrête pas d'espérer qu'un jour je me sentirai comme une adulte compétente, et toi tu viens juste de ruiner mes illusions. » Son ton était léger, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était ne serait-ce qu'en partie sincère.

Il était passé par là. Quand il était arrivé en Angleterre, en train de se démener pour officialiser son statut en tant qu'immigrant, de chercher un endroit où vivre, et de galérer au milieu des répercussions émotionnelles et financières de sa rupture avec Misty, il avait appelé son _abuelo_ pour en discuter pendant des heures. Normalement il aurait appelé _Abuela_ ou _Mamá_ \- _Abuelo_ n'était pas très bavard. Mais cette nuit il avait eu besoin de ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un père, et _Abuelo_ avait rempli ce rôle. Et à la fin de leur longue discussion, au lieu de se sentir comme un perdant qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer sa vie, il avait été prêt à affronter le futur comme n'importe quel autre voyageur sur la route tortueuse de la vie, espérant que ce qu'il avait traversé l'aiderait à faire de meilleurs choix à l'avenir.

« Désolé d'être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous s'en rendent compte à un moment ou un autre tard dans la vingtaine ou au début de la trentaine. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre espoir ou quoi. Je pense que ça rend les choses plus faciles, d'une certaine façon, tu comprends ?

— Parce que tu sais qu'au moins 90 % des gens autour de toi sont aussi anxieux que toi à l'idée de se planter ? » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Exactement. » Il lui rendit son sourire. C'était bien. Pas de malaise. « Donc, retour au premier sujet de discussion. Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'est notre relation. Pas ce soir. Ni même la semaine prochaine. Mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de penser à la tournure que nous voulons qu'elle prenne, parce que tôt ou tard les choses vont changer. L'un de nous _va_ se faire éliminer. Et ce serait bien de savoir comment le gérer quand ça arrivera. »

Jyn prit une grande inspiration. « D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir cette semaine. Parce que tu as raison. Quand la situation changera, je veux être prête à changer en même temps.

— Bien. » D'accord. Ça se passait bien. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayée. Mais il y avait une fine ligne entre rester cool et ne pas être suffisamment clair quant à ses intentions. Il pensait devoir pousser très légèrement dans la direction « relation sérieuse », tant que tout se passait si bien.

« J'ai une idée pour t'aider à décider ce que tu veux, dit-il.

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Ouais. Est-ce que tu voudrais, peut-être, venir à mon appartement pour une heure ou deux ? » Il haussa les épaules, essayant de rester détaché. « Je veux dire, j'ai vu ta maison et ton village, alors j'ai une petite idée de ce à quoi ressemble ta vie. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu grand-chose de la mienne. Peut-être que si tu vois à quoi ressemble ma vie de tous les jours, ça t'aidera à décider si c'est quelque chose à quoi tu veux prendre part à plus long terme ? » Okay. Ça semblait bien, tourné comme ça. Il attendit.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. « Bien sûr. Ouais. Allons chez toi. »

Cassian se fendit d'un large sourire. Parfait. Il voulait qu'elle voie qu'il avait une vie stable et normale, en dehors de l'agitation du tournage de l'émission. C'était la vie à laquelle elle choisirait - espérait-il - de prendre part.

Sauf que… « Hum, mais je dois te prévenir, je suppose, pour mon coloc, Kay.

— Me prévenir de quoi ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Rien de sérieux - ce n'est pas un nudiste ou un truc du genre. Il faut juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer à lui. » Il ressentit un pincement de culpabilité à parler de Kay de cette façon, mais il avait eu des amis ou des copines très agacés ou même offensés par Kay lors de premières rencontres, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive avec Jyn. Elle était trop importante pour lui.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Cassian soupira. « Kay est un peu différent. Il a beaucoup de manies. Je veux dire, c'est un très bon ami à moi, et un programmeur brillant. Il travaille pour Lando depuis la fondation de la compagnie, et continue d'écrire autant de code que les quatre autres membres de la team software réunis. C'est lui qui possède l'appartement, en fait. Mais il ne fait pas une très bonne première impression. Il faut s'habituer à ses manies, tu vois ?

— Okay. Alors, euh, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial que je dois savoir, ou… » Jyn semblait confuse.

« Non, non. Sois simplement toi-même. Il n'a pas besoin d'un traitement spécial. C'est juste qu'il risque de paraître impoli, ou sarcastique, ou trop direct, ou un peu froid, ou comme un je-sais-tout. Ne le prends pas personnellement. Il n'est pas doué pour montrer des émotions, ou pour lire les autres personnes. Mais une fois qu'on est habitué à sa façon de communiquer, c'est vraiment un gars super. C'est mon partenaire habituel d'escalade, et parfois on fait des soirées jeux avec d'autres mecs du boulot. Kay adore les jeux de société. Il est drôle. Juste un peu différent, c'est tout. » Voilà. C'était une description assez juste.

Jyn opina lentement. « D'accord. Je serai moi-même, alors. Je ne fais pas toujours une super première impression, moi non plus. Et mon Oncle Saw évite de parler aux élèves potentiels et à leurs familles avant qu'ils ne m'aient parlé et eu des références positives, parce qu'il peut être carrément terrifiant quand on le rencontre la première fois. Alors je connais un truc ou deux sur ce que ça fait d'être proche de quelqu'un avec des _manies_ , comme tu dis. »

Cassian sourit. « Je suis content que tu comprennes. Certaines personnes le prennent vraiment mal, et ne lui donnent jamais de seconde chance.

— Tout le monde mérite une chance.

— Oui. C'est vrai. » Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais les réactions des autres aux particularités de Kay donnaient une bonne idée de leur caractère. S'ils semblaient flippés ou carrément froissés, il savait que ce n'était pas des personnes avec lesquelles il souhaitait passer du temps. « Je n'aime pas quand on pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui, juste parce qu'il est différent. Il m'a invité à emménager quand j'étais encore en train de gérer ma rupture avec ma fiancée, Misty, et il m'a vraiment aidé à tenir le coup tout ce temps. Quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose compte pour lui, il est prêt à tout. Il a toujours été là pour moi. »

Jyn sourit doucement. « On dirait que c'est un merveilleux ami.

— Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami, vraiment. » Cassian lui rendit son sourire. Il semblait qu'elle allait passer le test Kay haut la main.

« J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, répondit-elle. Mais il y a encore une chose dont il faut qu'on parle. » Son ton était très sérieux.

Il prit une brusque inspiration. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il croisa son regard.

Avec un air terriblement solennel, elle demanda, « Tu veux dire que tu étais sérieusement fiancée à une fille qui s'appelle Misty ? » Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire.

Elle le taquinait.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Elle est du Texas, okay ? Ce n'est pas si bizarre comme nom, au Texas.

— J'aurais dit que ce serait un nom bizarre n'importe où. C'est plus un nom pour un poney, ou pour l'une des amies de la fée Clochette. Pas pour une femme adulte. »

Cassian rit. « D'accord - ce nom est un peu bizarre. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'argumenter là-dessus, _Jynnerva_. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « C'était le nom de mon arrière-grand-mère, et je n'ai jamais complètement pardonné à mes parents pour avoir décidé de le faire passer à la génération suivante. »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Si tu le dis. »

\- - -

Une cage d'escalier bien éclairée menait au sommet de l'immeuble de six étages où vivait Cassian. Son appartement occupait le dernier étage. D'après Cassian, Kay avait choisi de vivre au sommet parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'étrangers vivant au-dessus de sa tête.

Cassian sourit anxieusement quand il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit couloir qui donnait sur un salon étonnamment spacieux. Le mobilier était lisse et moderne et ne semblait pas dater de plus que quelques années.

Tandis que Jyn regardait les alentours, un homme sortit du coin cuisine. « Tu es toujours dedans ? » dit-il, avant de stopper net à la vue de Jyn. Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux blond-roux, des yeux ronds.

« Kay, dit Cassian en s'avançant vers lui. Voici Jyn.

— J'avais compris, répondit Kay en la dévisageant. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Oui, je suis toujours dedans. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, » dit Cassian. Il se retourna vers Jyn. « Jyn, voici mon colocataire, Kay.

— Ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle.

— Hum. Je me demandais s'il allait t'amener ici. Il n'a pas ramené de petite amie en plus d'un an. » Kay continuait de la fixer.

« Jyn s'est vraiment bien débrouillé cette semaine, » dit Cassian, comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans le fait que son coloc et sa copine semblent coincés dans un duel de regards. « Sa tarte à la rhubarbe et à la crème pâtissière était incroyable. Je pense qu'elle t'aurait plu.

— C'est vrai que j'aime la rhubarbe, dit Kay d'une voix neutre.

— Je fais pousser ma propre rhubarbe dans mon jardin, dit Jyn, espérant briser la glace.

— Je ne jardine pas, » fut la réponse.

Elle tenta une tactique différente. « Cassian est arrivé bon dernier dans l'épreuve technique. Il a complètement foiré une tarte à la mélasse. »

Kay se renfrogna légèrement et se tourna vers Cassian. « Vraiment ? Il n'est vraiment pas bon pour les tartes. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire de s'entraîner davantage.

— Moi aussi, dit Jyn. Il a beaucoup de talent brut, mais il y a des domaines pour lesquels je peux dire qu'il n'y a pas consacré assez de temps pour s'améliorer. »

Kay se tourne à nouveau vers elle en haussant légèrement les sourcils. « Bien d'accord. Surtout depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec toi. Il a vraiment la tête ailleurs - il n'est jamais complètement à ce qu'il fait quand il s'entraîne, et il laisse derrière lui un affreux bazar que je dois nettoyer. »

Jyn croisa les bras et lança à Cassian un regard espiègle. « Tu laisses vraiment toute la vaisselle à ton pauvre colocataire ? »

Cassian eut un petit rire penaud. « Je ne suis pas très bon pour nettoyer derrière moi. »

Jyn secoua la tête. « Quelle honte, » dit-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« En effet. Je devrais augmenter sa part de loyer pour compenser, » dit Kay, avec un très léger sourire.

Jyn sourit à son tour. Elle avait été un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Kay, mais cela avait l'air de bien tourner.

Cassian l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon et Kay se joignit à eux. Après avoir passé un petit moment à décortiquer toutes les compétences que Cassian devait pratiquer avant la semaine suivante, Kay avait l'air complètement à l'aise.

Quand la conversation se tourna vers d'autres thèmes, Jyn remarque que Kay semblait ne parler que s'il avait une bonne connaissance du sujet abordé. Il était probablement juste timide, et ne savait pas toujours comment interagir avec les gens. Jyn pouvait totalement comprendre, sa mère avait été pareille.

Après environ deux heures passées à discuter et à grignoter un peu de la large quantité de _spanakópita_ qui restait dans le frigo de Cassian, les bâillements de celui-ci se firent plus évidents. Après l'un d'entre eux, particulièrement prononcé, Jyn lui sourit. « Peut-être est-il temps que tu me ramènes, avant d'avoir trop sommeil pour conduire.

— Une bonne suggestion, dit Kay. Il n'est plus bon à rien s'il n'est pas au lit à vingt-deux heures trente. »

Jyn rit. « Alors voilà ce que ça fait de sortir avec un trentenaire. »

Cassian secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

— Bien sûr que non, » dit Jyn en se levant et en lui offrant une main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te taquiner. »

Ils dirent bonne nuit à Kay et retournèrent à la voiture. Avant d'y monter, Cassian lui tira sur la main et la fit pivoter face à lui. « Je pense que Kay t'apprécie. Tu fais une meilleure première impression que tu ne le penses.

— C'est bon à entendre. Je pense que je l'apprécie, moi aussi. » Toute la soirée, la pensée qu'elle devait déterminer ce qu'elle attendait de cette relation avait été présente au fond de son esprit. Dans ces premiers jours étourdissants, depuis la fois où il l'avait invitée à sortir avec lui jusqu'à leur discussion dans la voiture sur le fait de garder le secret, elle s'était demandé si c'était le genre de liaison dont elle avait besoin pour oublier Bob une fois pour toutes. Mais depuis, elle avait repoussé toute pensée plus profonde et simplement profité du moment. Cependant, en regardant ses yeux d'un brun chaud dans le clair de lune, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était définitivement plus qu'une simple passade. Elle l'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup - une perspective à la fois terrifiante et excitante.

Quand il la déposa finalement devant chez elle, il la laissa après plusieurs longs baisers langoureux, qui la laissèrent avec l'envie de l'inviter chez elle pour davantage.

Était-elle prête pour davantage ? Elle ne l'était pas la semaine d'avant. Elle pouvait bien ne pas l'être encore. Mais si tout continuait à se dérouler aussi bien, alors elle serait bientôt prête pour la prochaine étape de leur relation.

Bon sang, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Et elle espérait vraiment, vraiment, qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire une autre erreur.

\- - -

Kay lisait sur sa tablette quand Cassian arriva à la maison.

« Hey, » dit-il en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du sofa.

« Jyn était plus intéressante que je ne m'y attendais, dit Kay. Tu sembles très entiché d'elle.

— Je le suis. Vraiment. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle passe plus de temps par ici. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te prévienne. »

Kay leva les yeux. « Tu penses que ça va durer entre vous ?

— Oui, » dit Cassian avec un hochement de tête. Il hésita, et puis ajouta, « Je pense que je suis amoureux d'elle. »

Kay le dévisagea avec une expression vide. Cela voulait dire qu'il était secoué. « C'est absurde. Tu la connais depuis moins d'un mois.

— Je sais, dit Cassian. C'est absurde. Mais c'est aussi la vérité. »

Kay le fixa encore un moment, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Puis il se leva. « Je vais me coucher. » Et il traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre à grands pas, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas génial. En dépit de la première impression favorable de Jyn sur lui, il allait clairement falloir un moment à Kay pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle relation qui était venue secouer leur routine.

Cassian espérait seulement que Kay s'adapterait vite, parce qu'en ce qui le concernait, Cassian était complètement investi dans sa relation avec Jyn. C'était le véritable amour, et il n'allait pas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts. 


	5. Semaine 5 : Chaussons et feuilletés

Le lundi midi, Cassian fut ravi de voir un texto de Jyn apparaître sur son téléphone.

J : _Kay dit que les feuilletés sont ton point faible. Est-ce que cette semaine va être difficile pour toi ?_

Cassian sourit. Elle était à nouveau en train de passer en mode « coach ».

C : _Je ne suis pas trop mauvais. Mais avec moins de compétiteurs, mes faiblesses vont ressortir davantage_.

Un moment plus tard,

J : _Si tu prends une longue pause déjeuner demain, je peux venir et t'aider à t'entraîner._

Voilà une offre qui était inattendue, et extrêmement alléchante.

C : _Ça ne va pas t'empêcher de t'entraîner, toi ?_

J : _Non, c'est bon pour moi._

C : _Alors viens. Ma pâte feuilletée n'est pas terrible. J'aurais besoin d'aide. Midi ?_

J : _Ça me semble bien. À demain._

Cassian ne put s'empêcher de fredonner gaiement tout en se rendant au bout du couloir pour une réunion.

\- - -

« Ça veut dire qu'il est sérieux à ton sujet, Jyn, » dit Sorsha avec assurance. Jyn lui avait fait un résumé de sa conversation avec Cassian de la veille au téléphone, parce que Sorsha essayait de terminer tous ses projets importants avant son congé maternité trois mois plus tard, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours le temps pour leur déjeuner habituel.

« Tu penses ? » Jyn était légèrement essoufflée, en train de faire son jogging habituel autour du village. Elle n'avait pas d'autre amie proche vers qui se tourner pour ce genre d'avis. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir reprendre contact avec quelques anciennes camarades de classe, mais aucune n'était revenue au village après l'université.

« Oui, dit Sorsha. Les hommes ne parlent de déterminer la direction que prend une relation que lorsqu'ils veulent continuer à coucher tout en voyant d'autres femmes, ou quand ils sont prêts à devenir sérieux. Et puisque vous n'avez toujours pas couché ensemble, ça ne peut pas être la première option. En plus, il a la trentaine. Les hommes de cet âge ont généralement envie de se caser. Donc oui. Il est parfaitement sérieux quant à votre relation. La question est, est-ce que tu es prête pour ça ? C'est un grand pas pour toi. »

Jyn soupira. « Je sais. Quand je me laisse aller à y penser ça devient trop. Si tu m'avais demandé il y a un mois si j'étais prête à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse j'aurais dit absolument pas. Mais Cassian est… » Elle chercha le bon mot. « Il est différent. Je suppose qu'il est en train de me faire changer d'avis.

— Tu es vraiment en train de t'attacher à lui, pas vrai ?

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Il se passe tant de choses à la fois.

— Alors profite du moment, dit Sorsha. De tous les moments, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Jyn rit. « Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, pas vrai ?

— Jamais, » répondit Sorsha avec amusement. « Et si tu peux, prends une photo de cet adorable Mexicain et envoie-la moi. Je me désespère de mettre un visage sur son nom après tant d'enthousiasme.

— J'essaierai. Dis-moi, tu as commencé à chercher une remplaçante pour ton congé maternité ? » Jyn était prête à passer à un sujet moins déroutant.

Après avoir discuté encore un moment elles se dirent au revoir, et Jyn finit son jogging. Une fois chez elle, elle sauta dans la douche, et ferma les yeux sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Sorsha avait raison. Si ça n'avait été qu'une passade pour Cassian, il aurait déjà essayé de coucher avec elle. Il voulait quelque chose de plus. Et elle…

Elle ne voulait pas rompre avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de grand-chose en dehors de ça. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis trois semaines, bon Dieu, et se connaissaient depuis à peine un mois. Comment était-elle censée savoir ce qu'elle voulait si rapidement ?

Cassian devrait juste se montrer patient avec elle pendant qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et s'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle pensait (espérait).

\- - -

Cassian avait minimisé la catastrophe qu'était sa pâte feuilletée. Quand Jyn arriva chez lui et vit sa dernière tentative sur le comptoir, il put la voir retenir une critique avant de lui dire qu'elle serait heureuse de l'aider à s'améliorer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être charmé par l'aisance avec laquelle elle passait en mode prof/coach. Cela semblait tout naturel pour elle. Il était quasi certain que ses élèves devaient beaucoup l'apprécier.

Ensemble ils martelèrent des abaisses de beurre qu'ils plièrent entre des abaisses de détrempe légèrement plus grandes.

« Je préfère le tourage en portefeuille, » lui dit-elle en faisant la démonstration. « On obtient plus de couches plus vite et avec une plus grande précision. » Son abaisse de pâte laminée était effectivement précise. Les siennes n'avaient jamais eu l'air ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi réussies.

Avec quelques astuces de plus et un peu d'aide, il parvint à produire une pâte qui avait l'air presque aussi réussie que celle de Jyn.

« Bien joué, » dit-elle tandis qu'ils enveloppaient leurs pâtons dans du film alimentaire. Ils les mirent à refroidir dans le frigo, et elle dit, « Tu as le temps de travailler sur les garnitures et de mettre à cuire ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. Ça ne prendra que trois quarts d'heure. Mais je devrai retourner au bureau après ça.

— Bien sûr. Ton patron est d'accord pour que tu prennes autant de temps pour t'entraîner ?

— Oui, dit Cassian avec un large sourire. Lando est celui qui m'a mis au défi de m'inscrire à l'émission. Je pense qu'il prend les paris sur la durée de ma participation. Il donne un coup de main dans mon département pendant que je suis dans la course, pour compenser. J'ai de la chance qu'on soit amis.

— C'est pratique. Vous êtes proches ? » Les yeux de Jyn pétillaient de curiosité.

« Pas très proches, non. Mais on aime regarder des matchs de football ensemble, et des fois on joue à la Playstation, tu vois ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire malicieux. « J'ai une Playstation, moi aussi. Quand on aura plus de temps il faudra que je te défie sur Call of Duty. »

Cassian avait vraiment hâte. « Lequel ? » Il avait les quelques dernières versions du jeu.

« N'importe lequel, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Maintenant - revenons à nos garnitures, d'accord ? Les jeux vont devoir attendre. » Tout en parlant elle désignait le frigo pour l'inciter à rassembler ses ingrédients.

La façon dont elle passait sans effort du mode coach au flirt le ravissait. Il se mit au travail et commença à réunir ce dont il avait besoin. « Tu veux t'entraîner, toi aussi ?

— Non, j'attendrai d'être à la maison, » dit-elle.

Quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle prévoyait comme garnitures, elle refusa de répondre. « Qui est-ce qui se montre sournoise maintenant ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras, sur la défensive. « Je viens juste de te faire un cours magistral sur la pâte feuilletée. Je dois bien garder quelque chose pour moi, non ? »

Il ne put que sourire en réponse.

\- - -

Jyn regardait, fascinée, Cassian qui se dépêchait de préparer ses garnitures et de couper et cuire sa pâte. Il avait choisi un thème autour des fruits : l'un de ses canapés était un mille-feuille aux fraises et à la crème, un autre une tartelette de crème brûlée aux mûres et à la verveine citronnée, et enfin il y avait des paniers de fruits frais. Tout avait l'air délicieux - il savait assurément travailler ses saveurs. Ce n'était que ses techniques qui demandaient plus de travail. Elle dut lui donner quelques astuces pour sa crème pâtissière, ou elle n'aurait pas pris correctement.

Venir l'aider avait été la bonne décision. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à le voir repartir, et il n'aurait pas été assuré de rester sans son aide. C'était peut-être prétentieux, mais vrai.

Et puis, elle aimait bien l'allure qu'il avait, en train de se hâter dans sa cuisine, échevelé et taché. Ça lui allait très bien.

Bien qu'il ait dit qu'il ne lui faudrait que quarante-cinq minutes, il mit tout juste une heure avant de mettre les dernières touches à ses canapés.

« Tu devras faire un meilleur temps pendant la compétition, » le gronda-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard éloquent. « Durant la compétition tu seras à ton poste en train de faire ton travail au lieu de me distraire en traînant autour de moi.

— C'est vrai. » Elle se saisit d'une des tartelettes aux mûres et mordit dedans, le nappage au caramel craquant plaisamment sous la dent. Acide, sucré et feuilletage au beurre envahirent sa bouche dans un mélange parfaitement harmonieux. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer avant d'avaler. Quand elle les rouvrit, Cassian la regardait avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Seigneur, c'était bon, déclara-t-elle.

— Suffisamment pour me permettre de rester une semaine de plus ?

— Absolument, » répondit-elle.

Les frissons de plaisir maintenant familiers la parcoururent quand il passa le bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Les saveurs n'étaient pas la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué - elle aurait pu faire ça toute la journée.

Mais il avait toujours un job auquel il devait retourner.

« Comment ça se passe avec tes chaussons de petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils rassemblaient les plats sales.

Il fit une grimace avant de répondre. « Ils sont corrects.

— Clairement pas. » Elle secoua la tête. « On dirait qu'on va devoir zapper notre rencard. Tu as besoin d'un autre cours. Je passerai prendre du curry et je viendrai à dix-huit heures pour t'aider.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, dit-il.

— Je sais, » répondit-elle, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. « J'en ai envie. » Et elle n'avait pas envie d'être la raison pour laquelle il se ferait éliminer. C'était tellement mieux d'être la raison pour laquelle il restait.

\- - -

Quand le curry que ramena Jyn se trouva provenir du restaurant préféré de Kay, cela lui valut un quasi-sourire de la part du colocataire maussade de Cassian. Kay avait obstinément refusé de parler de la relation de Cassian et Jyn depuis le dimanche soir, pour protester en quelque sorte contre la rapidité avec laquelle Cassian tombait amoureux. Mais la présence de Jyn semblait le radoucir. Le fait qu'elle s'excuse pour avoir laissé des plats dans l'évier après leur entraînement à la pâte feuilletée aida certainement.

Tandis qu'ils travaillaient sur la pâte brisée de Cassian, il dit, « Ma mère est très soulagée que tu m'aides cette semaine. Mes premiers essais étaient assez horribles, et je lui ai confié que je pensais que cette semaine sur les feuilletés causerait ma perte. Mais tu m'as déjà rendu dix fois meilleur.

— Tu as parlé de moi à ta mère ? » demanda Jyn avec un sourire perplexe.

Il haussa les épaules. Pas de raison d'en être embarrassé. « Ouais, je, euh, je parle à ma mère trois ou quatre fois par semaine. Et je parle à ma grand-mère tous les dimanches. On est plutôt proches, mais je ne peux les voir qu'une ou deux fois par an. Je les ai toutes les deux initiées à Skype pour ne pas avoir à payer les tarifs de téléphone internationaux. Et initier mon _abuela_ à Skype avec moi en Angleterre et elle au Mexique n'a pas été une mince affaire. J'ai dû faire venir un de mes cousins chez elle pour aider.

— Alors tu es un fils à maman, » dit Jyn. Mais à son sourire, il pouvait dire que l'idée ne la dérangeait pas.

« Oui. » Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'aime vraiment ma famille.

— Tu as de la chance de les avoir. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu envieuse.

— Désolé - je ne voulais pas appuyer là où ça fait mal. » Il se sentait légèrement honteux, et continua d'incorporer du beurre dans sa pâte.

Jyn secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas douloureux - ne t'en fais pas. La vie a juste tourné différemment pour moi. Et j'ai Chewie et Saw pour veiller sur moi. »

En dépit de ses protestations, Cassian pensait tout de même discerner une touche de nostalgie dans sa voix. Personne ne devrait perdre ses parents si tôt dans la vie. Le fait qu'elle poursuive ses ambitions avec autant de zèle même après toutes ses pertes montrait bien à quel point elle était forte.

Arrivé au moment de mettre ses chaussons au four, il pensait que les conseils de Jyn l'avaient aidé à s'améliorer au moins autant que pour la pâte feuilletée. Tandis qu'ils cuisaient, il emmena Jyn dans sa chambre pour lui montrer quelques photos de sa famille, qu'il gardait sur les étagères près de son bureau. Heureusement il avait un peu rangé sa chambre - le lit était fait et tout son linge sale était dans le panier comme il se devait, et non pas au sol.

« Ils sont si nombreux, » remarqua-t-elle, en contemplant la photo de la famille au grand complet prise deux étés plus tôt.

« Et ils continuent de se reproduire, plaisanta-t-il. Je pense qu'ils veulent s'emparer de tout Mexico City.

— Tu es le seul à être parti ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

— Oui. Je suis un peu l'original de la famille, tout comme ma mère. Elle est ingénieure en mécanique, et je suis ingénieur en robotique, mais personne d'autre dans la famille n'a choisi les sciences ou la technologie. Et j'ai dû aller à l'université aux États Unis pour suivre le cursus que je voulais. Je suppose que je me suis juste habitué à parler anglais ou quelque chose comme ça, et je ne suis jamais rentré. » Il rit.

« Eh bien, si tu étais rentré, tu aurais raté l'occasion de participer à une prestigieuse compétition de pâtisserie télévisée. Alors il y a des avantages à être l'original. » Elle lui sourit.

Et s'il était rentré, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Jyn.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, il l'aimait. Il voulait la présenter à son immense famille, et l'aider à en faire partie. Il voulait que ceci dure pour toujours.

Jyn l'interrompit dans sa rêverie quand elle s'exclama, « Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » Elle pointait l'une des photos sur une étagère basse, et Cassian sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette fois il était vraiment embarrassé.

« C'est ton robot de combat ? » dit-elle.

Il soupira, et acquiesça. « Oui. C'est ça. » La photo montrait son équipe, cinq jeunes gens entourant leur robot à scie circulaire.

« Tu fais si jeune ! On dirait que tu as seize ans ? »

Il secoua la tête. « J'en avais dix-neuf. J'ai juste un visage de bébé. C'est pour ça que je me suis laissé pousser la barbe. »

Elle tendit la main pour passer les doigts dans sa barbe. « Alors si tu rasais tout ça tu pourrais passer pour quelqu'un de vingt-cinq ans ?

— Probablement, confessa-t-il. Personne ne voudrait m'écouter au bureau. Ils me traiteraient tous comme un enfant. »

Elle rit et ramena son attention sur la photo. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as vraiment fait ça.

— Il y a une vidéo sur Youtube, » admit-il. L'entendre rire vaudrait probablement la peine de subir quelques minutes de gêne supplémentaire.

« Non. » Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Si. Je te montrerai après qu'on aura sorti les chaussons du four. Ils sont probablement presque cuits maintenant. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard sa plaque était prête à sortir du four. C'était de loin le meilleur résultat qu'il ait obtenu jusque-là.

« Tu es un sacré bon professeur, » dit-il en admirant son travail.

« Oui. En effet. Ses dernières tentatives étaient à peine comestibles, » dit Kay, à la limite du coin cuisine. « S'il reste encore une semaine de plus, ce sera grâce à toi.

— Pas complètement, répondit Jyn. Il a inventé toutes ces merveilleuses garnitures de lui-même.

— Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais les garnitures ne servent à rien sans une bonne pâte pour les servir, » dit Kay. Il se tourna vers Cassian. « C'était très malin de la part de Jyn de t'aider au lieu de batifoler en allant à d'autres rencards. _Elle_ sait clairement comment se servir de son esprit rationnel dans ces matières. Tu devrais essayer de suivre son exemple. »

Cassian lui jeta un regard noir, mais heureusement Jyn ne chercha pas à savoir ce que Kay entendait par là. Au lieu de ça, elle insista pour que Cassian et elle fassent toute la vaisselle et le nettoyage avant de regarder sa ridicule vidéo.

Tandis qu'il les regardait nettoyer, Kay commenta, « Je pense que je commence à t'apprécier, Jyn Erso. Tu es pleine de promesses.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment, » répondit Jyn.

Elle semblait parfaitement disposée à suivre Kay dans ses excentricités. Une raison de plus de l'adorer.

« Kay, je peux te demander une faveur ? » demanda Jyn après s'être séché les mains.

« Tu peux, répondit-il.

— Tu pourrais prendre une photo de Cassian et moi ? Une de mes amies me harcèle pour savoir à quoi il ressemble.

— J'aimerais bien ça, moi aussi, » dit Cassian. Il aurait dû y penser lui-même. _Mamá_ adorerait voir une photo de Jyn.

Kay haussa les sourcils, mais accepta. Ils lui tendirent leurs téléphones, et Cassian passa un bras autour des épaules de Jyn pour la pose. Kay prit quelques photos sur chaque téléphone, avec un super résultat.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient pour regarder la vidéo embarrassante du robot de combat, Cassian envoya rapidement un message avec les photos à sa mère.

Avant même que la vidéo soit terminée, _Mamá_ lui avait répondu.

 _Elle est tellement belle ! Vous avez l'air si heureux ensemble. Maintenant, ne te plante pas_.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord.

\- - -

S : _C'est un putain d'Apollon. Et ce t-shirt met vraiment ses bras en valeur. Pas étonnant qu'il te fasse autant baver !_

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel devant le message de Sorsha, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle contempla la photo, admirant les bras de Cassian. Et son sourire. Et ses cheveux.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant apprécier travailler avec lui en cuisine, mais c'était le cas. En fait, jusque-là les choses entre eux se passaient à merveille. D'une certaine façon ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout, ça ne faisait que trois semaines. C'était à peine suffisant pour connaître quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'elle connaissait de lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

Seigneur, il fallait qu'elle décide ce qu'elle attendait de tout ça. Parce que, tout comme Sorsha l'avait dit, un homme qui parle du futur d'une relation (et parle de vous à sa mère !), sans essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à votre lit, est sûrement partant pour le long terme. Et même si elle décidait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour quelque chose de sérieux, elle l'appréciait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir le blesser. Il faudrait qu'elle choisisse, _bientôt_.

Et merde.

\- - -

« Tu as l'air d'un homme sur le sentier de la guerre, » dit Mel à Cassian tandis qu'il préparait les garnitures pour ses chaussons. « Tu penses pouvoir revenir dans la course après quelques semaines difficiles ? Est-ce que ces pâtisseries pour le petit-déjeuner sont le premier pas dans ton plan pour la domination totale ? »

Il sourit, en jetant un œil à la caméra à côté. « Absolument. C'est ma semaine. Je le sens.

— On va devoir garder un œil sur toi, pas vrai ? » répondit Mel avant d'emmener le caméraman vers un autre poste.

D'une certaine façon, Mel avait raison. Il était vraiment déterminé cette semaine - mais pas à dominer la compétition. Il voulait faire honneur à l'enseignement de Jyn. Lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps.

Il dut se précipiter un peu pour mettre tous ses chaussons sur le plateau à temps, mais termina juste à la dernière seconde. Et ils avaient tous l'air fantastiques.

Il jeta un regard en arrière vers le poste de Jyn, où son propre étalage de pâtisseries avait l'air absolument impeccable. Quand elle croisa son regard, il lui sourit et la gratifia d'un rapide pouce levé. Elle lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête avec approbation devant son plateau. Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'entendre de Paul et Mary pour savoir qu'il avait réussi son coup. L'expression de Jyn était suffisante. Quoiqu'il dut admettre qu'il était plutôt agréable d'entendre Mary louer ses saveurs et Paul complimenter la texture parfaite de sa pâte brisée.

Jyn était la seule concurrente à avoir tenté une approche salée, inspirée par un croque-monsieur, et le risque paya. Paul et Mary couvrirent ses réalisations d'éloges. Cassian fut certain qu'elle était bien partie pour être à nouveau Pâtissier Étoilé.

Wona avait eu une matinée difficile, avec une pâte à croissant qui n'avait pas levé suffisamment et l'une de ses fournées qui avait légèrement brûlé. Jyn et Leia entreprirent de lui remonter le moral pendant le déjeuner. Cassian espérait que ça aiderait.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer quand l'épreuve technique fut annoncée - un kouign-amann, une pâtisserie dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Mais avec toutes les leçons de Jyn encore fraîches dans son esprit, il produisit un joli plateau de ces petites viennoiseries, riches en beurre et en sucre. Même alors, ce fut pour lui un énorme choc quand les juges le placèrent en troisième position, sur les huit participants restants.

\- - -

Jyn observa avec délice la surprise de Cassian, bouche bée de se retrouver à un rang si élevé dans l'épreuve technique. Ces épreuves avaient été son talon d'Achille depuis la première semaine. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle avait envie de se précipiter vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras sitôt qu'ils eurent terminé de filmer pour la journée, mais parvint à se restreindre.

Wona s'en était assez mal sortie, encore une fois, arrivant dernière. Quand ils sortirent pour leur dîner de groupe habituel, Jyn et Leia s'assirent à nouveau de chaque côté de Wona pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire.

« J'étais si nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Ravi cette semaine que j'ai totalement laissé tomber mon entraînement, » gémit Wona. Jyn dut convenir que cette semaine n'avait probablement pas été le meilleur moment pour rencontrer la famille de son petit ami pour la première fois.

« Je comprends tout à fait, dit-elle en frottant le dos de Wona. C'est si difficile d'empêcher le quotidien de se mettre en travers de la compétition.

— Ou d'empêcher la compétition de se mettre en travers de nos vies, ajouta Leia. J'ai eu la pire note de ma vie à un examen final ce semestre à cause de la compétition. C'est nul, mais on s'est mis dans ce pétrin de nous-même, et il nous faut juste aller de l'avant comme on peut. Et au moins ils t'ont appréciée, pas vrai ? »

Wona rit. « Ouais. Ils m'aiment bien. Et je pense qu'ils m'aimeront toujours même si je me fais virer de l'émission ce week-end.

— Bien sûr que oui. Et Ravi ne t'aimera pas moins non plus, » dit Jyn.

Wona soupira, et sourit. « Je sais. Il a supporté des mois d'auditions et maintenant un mois de compétition, et on n'a fait que se rapprocher. Il pense que j'en vaux la peine. Il y a des jours où j'ai encore du mal à le croire, mais il le pense vraiment.

— Il a l'air d'être un des bons, dit Leia.

— Oh oui. C'est vraiment le cas, » répondit Wona.

Pendant ce temps, Jyn sentit son regard se tourner instinctivement vers où Cassian était assis en train de discuter avec Baze et Ruescott à l'autre bout de la table. Comme s'il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, Cassian lui rendit son regard, son sourire se faisant plus chaleureux encore. Jyn avait tendance à croire que Cassian était un des bons, lui aussi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, comme ils rentraient tous ensemble à l'hôtel, Bodhi prit Jyn à part. « Tu t'en es bien sorti ce matin, lui dit-elle. Si ta pâte feuilletée est aussi réussie, ce pourrait être ta semaine de Pâtissier Étoilé.

— Peut-être. » Il sourit. « Si je réussis tout à la perfection et que vous autres vous plantez, je pourrais peut-être y arriver.

— Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même. » Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras. « Tu es tout aussi bon que le reste d'entre nous. Tu es à ta place, ici.

— Merci, » dit-il, souriant, mais l'air pas tout à fait convaincu. « Il faut que tu saches, Cassian et toi y allez un peu fort sur les yeux de merlan frit. Si vous voulez vraiment que votre histoire reste secrète, vous devriez peut-être faire attention à ça. »

Jyn pinça les lèvres et souffla. Ils avaient continué de suivre leurs règles ce week-end, mais la façon dont ils se regardaient les trahissait quand même ? « Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas mission impossible.

— Seulement si vous restez tous les deux dans la compétition. Si tu jettes l'éponge exprès, alors ton secret est sauf, la taquina Bodhi.

— Et tes chances de gagner augmentent. Ha, répondit-elle. Tu essaies seulement de te débarrasser de la concurrence la plus rude. Même pas en rêve.

— Fallait que je tente le coup. » Il sourit. Puis il se pencha vers elle en baissant la voix. « Et puisqu'on parle de secrets, j'en ai un pour toi. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Luke vient à Londres cette semaine, deux jours, pour me voir. Mais on ne le dit pas à Leia, ou elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles. »

Jyn sourit et secoua la tête. « Seigneur - vous commencez à vous montrer sournois ! Il doit vraiment te plaire.

— Oui. » Bodhi arborait un sourire béat. « Il est plus jeune que les mecs avec qui je suis déjà sorti, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial chez lui. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fabrique. On ne s'est encore vus qu'une journée, mais on s'est parlé ou texté tous les jours depuis. Il vient pour voir si ça fait de nouveau des étincelles, et si c'est le cas on tentera peut-être le coup pour de bon.

— Eh bien bonne chance, et tous mes vœux vous accompagnent, » répondit-elle. Il semblait qu'elle était entourée de romance naissante - Wona, Bodhi, et Cassian et elle. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans l'air.

Elle parvint à échanger un dernier regard appuyé avec Cassian dans le hall de l'hôtel avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous pour la nuit. Est-ce que ce qu'il y avait entre eux faisait seulement partie de l'excitation de la compétition et de toutes les nouveautés dans sa vie ? Elle voulait croire que c'était plus que ça, mais toute l'agitation due à l'émission avait mis sa vie sens dessus dessous. C'était difficile de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour autant à abandonner la compétition juste pour pouvoir comprendre tout ça. Elle devrait aller de l'avant et espérer que tout se passe au mieux.

\- - -

L'avalanche de travail que représentait la création de ses canapés feuilletés prit la place de toutes les pensées que Cassian aurait pu avoir, tandis qu'il se concentrait pour recréer toutes les techniques que Jyn lui avait enseignées. C'était sa meilleure semaine dans la compétition jusqu'à présent, et il était déterminé à continuer sur sa lancée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que ses feuilletés furent dans le four qu'il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et jeta un coup d'œil à Jyn. Elle se concentrait intensément sur son travail, et ne remarqua pas qu'il la regardait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait l'expression déterminée qu'elle arborait - comme si elle était prête à affronter et conquérir le monde entier.

Elle lui avait dit au petit-déjeuner qu'elle pensait qu'ils se regardaient peut-être un peu trop cette semaine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« En tant qu'observatrice extérieure, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu n'as pas un petit béguin pour Jyn. »

Il se retourna, clignant des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, pour trouver Sue à côté de lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son approche. Heureusement, son caméraman finissait un plan sur les feuilletés de Baze, et ne l'avait pas encore suivie. Mais les micros qu'ils portaient étaient allumés en permanence tant qu'ils étaient sous la tente de la compétition. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et haussa les épaules. « Qui sait ? »

Sue hocha lentement la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré. « Pigé. » Une seconde plus tard, son caméraman était là. « Alors, à quoi ressemblent ces canapés ? Est-ce qu'ils lèvent comme il faut ? »

Il n'avait jamais été plus soulagé par un changement de sujet qu'en cet instant.

\- - -

Malgré la fierté qui continuait de lui réchauffer le cœur après les louanges qu'elle avait reçues de la part de Paul et Mary pour ses canapés, Jyn se prit quand même à retenir son souffle tandis que Cassian présentait ses feuilletés pour le jugement.

« La pâte a bien levé, et le feuilletage est très réussi, commenta Mary. Et ces fruits frais sont si joliment disposés. Très belle présentation. »

Jyn se remit à respirer. Elle savait d'expérience qu'ils étaient encore meilleurs qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Ce qui fut confirmé juste après par le sourire de Paul à l'instant où il mordit dans la tartelette mûre-crème brûlée.

« Alors ça, dit Paul juste après avoir avalé, c'est quelque chose. L'équilibre des saveurs est parfait. Mordre dans le caramel était un peu délicat, mais ça en valait la peine pour ce goût. Bien joué. »

Les deux autres saveurs de Cassian reçurent des compliments équivalents.

Jyn se sentait aussi euphorique que si elle avait préparé elle-même ces feuilletés.

Elle était si heureuse que durant la dernière pause avant le moment du jugement final, elle aborda Cassian avec un grand sourire. « Tu t'en es très bien sorti ! Je suis si fière de toi ! »

Cassian sourit et eut un petit rire. « Merci, coach. »

Elle ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête, mais sans cesser de sourire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous en rang sur leurs tabourets, elle sourit d'autant plus en voyant l'ébahissement sur son visage quand Sue le déclara Pâtissier Étoilé de la semaine. Elle était dans un tel état de ravissement qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que Mel avait annoncé que c'était à Wona de rentrer chez elle.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un du nouveau groupe d'amis de Jyn était éliminé, et cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle rejoignit Leia et Bodhi pour un câlin de groupe avec Wona, et insista pour que Ravi et elle viennent passer un week-end dans l'un des jolis gîtes de Scarif pour qu'ils puissent tous passer du temps ensemble. Pendant son entretien de la soirée, Jyn était au bord des larmes.

« Ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile, dit-elle au producteur derrière la caméra. Nous nous sommes tous tellement rapprochés, et tout le monde est si talentueux. Chaque semaine à venir va être plus dure. »

Et c'était vrai. Orson était le seul compétiteur restant dont elle ne se souciait pas. Leia, Bodhi et Baze étaient tous devenus de bons amis. Et elle s'était plutôt attachée à Ruescott. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Cassian.

Elle ne protesta pas le moins du monde quand il l'embrassa dès qu'ils furent tous les deux dans la voiture, encore sur le parking de l'hôtel.

« Tu es la meilleure prof, et la meilleure petite amie, dans le monde entier, » lui déclara-t-il, rayonnant.

Seigneur il était magnifique, et l'entendre l'appeler sa « petite amie » fit bondir le cœur de Jyn dans sa poitrine. En cet instant, tout son être lui criait que oui, c'était pour de vrai. Elle voulait poursuivre cette relation, quoi qu'il advienne dans la compétition.

Il lui fallut la moitié du trajet pour rassembler son courage, mais elle finit par dire, « Bon, j'ai réfléchi à ce dont on a parlé le week-end dernier. Tu sais, sur la direction à prendre dans cette relation ?

— Oui ? » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air un peu anxieux. « Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Et j'ai pensé que je voudrais poursuivre, quoi qu'il arrive pendant la compétition. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Elle avait l'estomac noué à cause du trac, et parlait en regardant ses mains.

Après un instant de silence, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir rayonner de joie, les yeux brillants. « Je pense que je pensais exactement la même chose depuis plus de deux semaines, mais que je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression en le disant. »

Jyn resta figée un moment tandis que l'absurdité de sa nervosité la frappait subitement. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait tout fait pour le lui montrer, hormis le lui déclarer carrément. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être anxieuse à ce sujet. Elle rit un peu. « D'accord. Super. Et - tu ne continues pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? » À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle souhaita pouvoir les reprendre, mais apparemment sa paranoïa était trop profondément ancrée pour qu'elle puisse la contrôler.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Tu veux voir quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'une manière adorable.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « Non. Bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste être sûre.

— Bon. » Il la regarda avec un air sérieux. « Tu peux me faire confiance, Jyn. Je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance.

— Je veux te faire confiance, moi aussi, » dit-elle avec sincérité.

Peut-être était-elle en train de précipiter les choses. Elle ne le connaissait toujours pas si bien que ça. Mais Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait envie.

\- - -

Cassian était au septième ciel. D'abord, le choc d'être nommé Pâtissier Étoilé, puis la franche déclaration de Jyn. C'était la meilleure journée qu'il avait passée depuis longtemps - et il en avait passé des plutôt pas mal depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jyn.

Elle l'avait invité chez elle pour célébrer son succès avec du vin, mais avant même d'avoir bu la moitié de leurs verres ils les avaient abandonnés pour un tout autre genre de célébration.

Elle était étendue sous lui sur le canapé, une de ses jambes enroulée autour de sa taille, et une de ses mains passée sous sa chemise pour lui caresser le bas du dos tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec ardeur.

Il n'avait pas été pressé de coucher avec Jyn - si les choses se passaient comme il l'espérait, ils auraient tout le temps pour ça dans les mois (ou les années) à venir. Nul besoin de se presser.

Mais merde. La façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui, comme insatiable, était en train de réduire ses inhibitions à néant. Il en avait envie. Il avait envie d’ _elle_.

Il fit jouer ses hanches contre elle, et se délecta de la peau douce et chaude de son ventre quand il passa la main sous son t-shirt pour aller caresser ses seins. Elle hoqueta contre ses lèvres et interrompit le baiser.

Il hésita. Est-ce qu'il allait trop vite pour elle ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire taquin, les yeux pétillants tandis qu'elle passait une main dans son dos. Son soutien-gorge se relâcha soudain sous les doigts de Cassian - elle l'avait dégrafé.

« Ça devrait te faciliter la tâche, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque et passionnée.

Putain. Il voulait la voir jouir. Il le voulait plus que tout.

Il reprit ses lèvres d'assaut, une main en coupe sur un sein nu. Elle se cambra sous lui, et gémit contre sa bouche.

Meeerde.

\- - -

Jyn n'avait pas prévu que les choses aillent aussi loin ce soir. Mais avec l'érection de Cassian pressée contre sa cuisse, et son pouce en train de jouer avec son téton et sa langue dans sa bouche, elle n'en voulait que davantage.

Quand il fit glisser une main en bas de son estomac et glissa les doigts dans son jean, elle poussa un soupir.

Il hésita. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? » murmura-t-il, avec un regard sérieux qui enflamme les sens de Jyn. Elle se sentait brave, et sexy.

Elle passa une main entre eux et défit le bouton de son jean, descendit la braguette. « Continue. »

Les yeux de Cassian s'embrasèrent, et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire prédateur qui la fit frissonner. Elle leva les mains pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser.

La main de Cassian poursuivit sa descente, se glissant à l'intérieur de sa culotte pour atteindre son sexe.

Des ondes de plaisir la parcoururent, comme il bougeait les doigts sur un rythme confiant, et elle gémit et se cambra contre lui. Toute pensée disparut de son esprit, ne restait que _Cassian, Cassian, Cassian_.

Elle sentit le plaisir monter en spirale, la tension augmenter encore et encore. « Cassian, oh, Cassian, » gémit-elle dans son oreille.

Sans prévenir, il remonta le t-shirt de Jyn de sa main libre, et baissa la tête pour prendre un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres et le lécher.

La tension en elle s'amplifia encore, et des sons de plaisir inarticulés lui échappèrent, hors de son contrôle. Cassian changea légèrement l'angle de sa main, pour frotter ses doigts contre elle d'une façon qui la submergea.

La tension céda, finalement. Elle poussa un cri, se raidit puis se mit à trembler entre ses bras, en roulant les hanches pour tirer le maximum de son orgasme.

Une minute plus tard, elle avait repris son souffle et retrouvé une vision claire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, vit le ravissement dans son regard - il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Redresse-toi, » commanda-t-elle.

Il cilla, surpris, et obéit.

Elle se prit à sourire tandis qu'elle dégageait sa jambe de sous lui et venait se mettre à genoux sur le sol à côté du canapé. « Assieds-toi.

— Jyn ? » dit-il avec une touche d'émerveillement.

« Assis, » ordonna-t-elle à nouveau, en s'attaquant à sa ceinture.

Il ne protesta plus, et s'installa devant elle sur le canapé pendant qu'elle le déboutonnait et baissait la braguette de son pantalon en un tour de main, puis libérait son érection.

Le son qu'il émit quand elle le toucha envoya un nouveau frisson de plaisir à travers son corps - et celui qu'il fit quand elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche fut encore meilleur.

Cela faisait longtemps, mais elle se rappelait exactement comment faire.

Elle le titilla des lèvres et de la langue, savourant ses grognements de plaisir, puis aspira pour prendre sa verge plus profondément dans la bouche.

Il l'agrippa par les cheveux tandis qu'elle œuvrait. Il poussait des grognements bas et contenus, venus du fond de lui-même, et chaque fois qu'il lui tirait les cheveux en réponse à un de ses mouvements, son propre plaisir augmentait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme, en poussant un long gémissement, tout son corps tendu comme il perdait le contrôle. Des spasmes de plaisir parcoururent Jyn au même moment. Puis, ils restèrent immobiles.

En prenant une grande inspiration elle recula sur ses talons. Elle attrapa son verre de vin sur la table basse toute proche et prit une gorgée pour faire passer le goût, puis se lécha les lèvres et le contempla.

Sa tête reposait en arrière sur le dossier du sofa, les yeux fermés, avec une expression de béatitude. Il avait l'air passablement bouleversé, et c'était merveilleux.

Elle remit son t-shirt en place et boutonna son jean avant de se rasseoir à côté de lui et de repousser la frange de son visage. Il sourit un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser son regard. Il rit doucement. « Wow. »

Elle rit. « Ouais. C'était plutôt amusant. »

Il lui prit la main et la porta à son cœur. Elle pouvait le sentir battre la chamade. « Amusant est un euphémisme. » Puis il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

Un petit frisson la traversa. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il trouvait encore un moyen de la faire se sentir adorée.

« Une fin parfaite pour une journée parfaite, murmura-t-elle.

— Jyn, je… » Il ne termina pas sa pensée, mais son regard était intense.

« Quoi ? »

Il déglutit, détourna légèrement les yeux. « Je suis heureux. Je suis très heureux quand je suis avec toi. »

Le cœur de Jyn bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se blottit contre lui, pressant son visage dans le creux de son cou. « Je suis heureuse avec toi, moi aussi. » Elle se sentait si ouverte, si vulnérable, que c'en était un peu effrayant.

Être vulnérable signifiait qu'il pouvait la blesser.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force et repoussa cette pensée. _Pas maintenant. Maintenant je veux juste être heureuse_.

\- - -

Dans la salle de bains, après s'être nettoyé, Cassian se frotta le visage avec un peu d'eau froide.

Il ne s'était pas attendu quelque chose de ce genre. Submergé par une vague d'émotions, il lui avait presque dit la vérité - il lui avait presque dit qu'il l'aimait.

Il pouvait encore voir assez d'anxiété et d'hésitation dans certains de ses gestes et de ses expressions pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Pas encore.

Mais elle _était_ prête à s'investir dans leur relation. C'était un grand progrès. Tout aujourd'hui marquait un grand progrès. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'emballer - ne pouvait pas la pousser davantage qu'elle n'était prête à avancer.

Il retourna dans le salon.

Ils décidèrent de se revoir pour leur rencard habituel du mercredi, et il la quitta sur un baiser de bonne nuit, tendre et doux.

Après s'être préparé pour aller au lit, il passa son coup de fil du dimanche soir à sa mère.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et sourit. Il y avait des choses que sa mère n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir. « Très bien, dit-il. Jyn dit qu'elle est prête à s'investir dans notre relation - sans même que je lui demande. Elle l'a juste dit. Je l'aime vraiment. Je sais que c'est la bonne. Je le sais. Oh, et je suis Pâtissier Étoilé. »

Pour toute réponse, _Mamá_ rit.

\- - -

Jyn pouvait à peine croire à quel point elle s'était montrée impulsive et irréfléchie. Qu'y avait-il chez Cassian qui faisait ressortir cette partie d'elle ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle avait enchaîné les choix impulsifs, et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Tous ses plans pour le futur se trouvaient dérangés. Il n'en avait rien effacé, mais certains se trouvaient altérés de façons auxquelles elle ne se serait jamais attendue, et ne s'étaient pas encore figés dans leur nouvelle forme.

Elle regarda la photo de ses parents sur sa table de chevet, du temps où ils étaient encore jeunes et en bonne santé et heureux. Elle se demanda s'ils la regardaient en ce moment, s'ils étaient heureux pour elle. Ou si, au contraire, ils se faisaient du souci ?

Jyn voulait croire qu'elle avait mûri, en tant que personne. Qu'elle était bien plus apte à évaluer une personne qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle avait vingt ans et qu'elle était en deuil.

Mais si sa libido lui avait retourné le cerveau au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à penser rationnellement ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ce n'était pas une erreur ?

Elle resta éveillée un long moment, tandis qu'une multitude de « et si » se bousculait dans son esprit.


	6. Semaine 6 : Entremets

Quand elles se retrouvèrent au pub de Chewie, Jyn étreignit Sorsha avec force avant qu'elles ne s'assoient. « Dieu merci tu as pu venir aujourd'hui, dit Jyn. Je suis complètement en vrac. Je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit. »

Sorsha plissa les yeux. « Alors… Est-ce que quelque chose cloche dans la compétition, ou avec ton nouveau petit ami ? Ça doit être l'un ou l'autre. »

Jyn soupira. Elle ne savait même pas comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. « Rien ne cloche. Pas vraiment. Je suis juste confuse. Et anxieuse. Et paranoïaque. Et j'ai besoin que tu me remettes la tête sur les épaules. »

Sorsha se redressa légèrement et acquiesça. « Je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais d'abord, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe. »

Oui. Jyn devait tout déballer. « Okay. Je me suis bien débrouillée dans la compétition cette semaine, et Cassian aussi. Et à un moment dans la semaine j'ai décidé que je voulais être sérieuse à propos de notre relation, et c'est ce que je lui ai dit hier soir. »

Sorsha haussa les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête. « C'est un putain de grand pas pour toi. Pas étonnant que tu sois secouée.

— Oui. Oui. » Jyn prit une inspiration. « Et ensuite on a eu une relation sexuelle. »

Sorsha, bouche bée, se mit à agiter les mains avec excitation. « C'est enfin arrivé ! Je suis si contente pour toi, ma chérie ! » Puis son expression se modifia. « Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? Il a été rude avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il a fait pression sur toi ? Si c'est ça, je te jure -

— Non, non, rien de ce genre, » l'interrompit Jyn. Pour autant qu'elle apprécie d'avoir une amie prête à casser des gueules en son nom, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Si quelqu'un a précipité les choses, c'est plutôt moi. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il y a ce côté impulsif qui remonte chez moi et ça m'effraie un peu. Je suis censée être la plus prudente, et au lieu de ça, je n'arrête pas de repousser toutes les limites que j'essaie de m'imposer. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est précipités, mais je n'ai personne d'autre que moi à blâmer, parce que c'est moi qui ai tout fait. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants pendant que la serveuse déposait leur repas. Sorsha observait Jyn pensivement. « Bon, Jyn, je ne veux pas que tu paniques. Tu me promets de ne pas paniquer ? »

Jyn resserra sa prise sur sa fourchette et lui jeta un regard noir. « Comment je peux savoir si je vais ou non paniquer quand je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vas dire ? » Sorsha poussa un soupir. « Très bien. Mais je t'ai prévenue. Est-ce que tu as envisagé que si tu es si impulsive, et si empressée, c'est parce que tu as vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? »

Jyn sentit son estomac faire un soubresaut. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non. « Je… Eh bien, je veux dire, peut-être… Peut-être que oui. Mais c'est le problème. Tout arrive si vite - c'est comme avec Bob. Je ne peux pas faire une autre erreur. Je ne _peux_ pas. Je dois être sûre que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Mais maintenant que j'ai tellement fait progresser les choses, et si vite, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment l'homme que j'espère qu'il est. Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quand même foncé tête baissée, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir reculer, maintenant qu'on est arrivés si loin. Et je ne veux pas reculer. Mais peut-être que je devrais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas… » Sa poitrine semblait s'être resserrée et lui faisait mal, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et une vague de nausée l'envahit. Merde. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, essayant de repousser la sensation d'étourdissement.

« Jyn ? Jyn ? » La voix de Sorsha était lointaine.

Jyn secoua juste la tête une nouvelle fois et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration - inspirer lentement et profondément, pause, expirer lentement et profondément, cinq fois de suite - tout comme son thérapeute le lui avait appris.

La nausée et le vertige se dissipèrent, et la tension dans sa poitrine commença à s'apaiser. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Sorsha. « Tu as besoin que je te ramène chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jyn secoua la tête et lutta pour contenir les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. « Ça va aller. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour me reprendre. Et d'un verre d'eau fraîche. » Elle prit encore quelques profondes inspirations. Merde. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Après quelques gorgées d'eau, elle dit, « Je me sens mieux. Vraiment. Ça va. »

Sorsha pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne avant de parler. « Je ne savais pas que tu faisais toujours des crises de panique. Est-ce que tu as du Xanax dans ton sac ? » Jyn secoua la tête. « J'en ai un peu à la maison, mais j'ai arrêté d'en avoir sur moi. C'est la première crise depuis plus d'un an. Je croyais que c'était fini. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de voir le Dr Artie. Je pensais que c'était derrière moi. Apparemment j'avais tort. » Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle serait jamais débarrassée des conséquences de Bob ? Elle grogna et repoussa sa frange maintenant légèrement humide de sueur de son front. « Pourquoi maintenant ? Juste au moment où je ne peux vraiment pas me le permettre.

— Je pense que tu viens juste de répondre à ta question, ma chérie, » dit Sorsha. Et elle avait raison.

Jyn soupira. « Le stress de la compétition et maintenant celui d'une nouvelle relation. J'aurais dû deviner que ça allait faire remonter cette idiotie d'anxiété. Et merde. Je pensais que j'avais dépassé tout ça.

— C'est tout un processus. Tu le sais. » Sorsha lui jeta un regard entendu. « Tu devrais peut-être passer un coup de fil au Dr Artie et voir s'il peut te caser un rendez-vous ou trois ce mois-ci. »

Bon sang. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, » grommela Jyn. Sa vie était bien assez remplie sans avoir à libérer du temps pour des sessions de thérapie.

« Peut-être que tu devrais le prendre. La compétition ne voudra plus rien dire si tu ne prends pas soin de toi-même. Ton bien-être doit passer en premier. »

Elle le savait. Rationnellement, elle le savait. Mais sa vie ne lui semblait pas particulièrement rationnelle à cet instant. « Je vais voir ça, » dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne le pense qu'à moitié.

Sorsha avait l'air sceptique, mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Au lieu de ça, elle dit, « Est-ce que tu as parlé de ton anxiété à Cassian ? »

Jyn secoua vivement la tête. Même Saw ou Chewie n'étaient pas au courant pour les crises de panique. Sorsha était la seule à qui elle l'avait dit, et elle avait bien espéré qu'il en resterait ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite différemment. Elle était assez forte pour gérer la situation par elle-même.

Peut-être.

« Merde, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui dise ? Il le faut, pas vrai ? »

Sorsha inclina la tête et acquiesça. « Si tu comptes vraiment t'investir sérieusement dans cette relation, tu le dois probablement. En particulier si tu risques d'autres de ces attaques dans le processus.

— Merde, gémit à nouveau Jyn. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Peut-être que je ne suis pas prête pour ça, et que c'est la façon qu'a mon corps de me le faire savoir.

— Je pense que c'est des conneries. Tu as peur, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais tu as de vrais sentiments pour Cassian - c'est évident, putain. Les fuir n'est pas la réponse, » dit Sorsha en soutenant son regard.

Jyn prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. « Okay. Okay. » Elle déglutit. « Alors je lui parle de mon anxiété, et selon, je lui demande de ralentir à nouveau les choses. » Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Et si l'idée de ralentir ne lui plaît pas ?

— Alors tu auras ta réponse, dit calmement Sorsha. Tu seras sûre qu'il n'est pas le bon, et tu pourras commencer à passer à autre chose. D'accord ?

— D'accord. » La seule pensée de Cassian se transformant soudain en un connard maniaque du contrôle lui faisait à nouveau mal au cœur. Seigneur, elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir fait une autre erreur avec lui. Mais si c'était le cas, au moins, elle était en bonne position pour arranger ça rapidement. « Tu as raison. C'est la seule façon d'apaiser mes peurs. Je dois lui parler de tout ça et voir comment il réagit. Alors je saurai.

— Alors tu sauras. » Sorsha acquiesça lentement.

\- - -

Cassian ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Pas même quand il rata lamentablement son entraînement durant sa pause déjeuner prolongée. Il prit plutôt un selfie devant son biscuit cuillère presque cramé et sa crème pâtissière visqueuse et l'envoya à Jyn. _Je passe une super journée. Et toi de ton côté ?_

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. _Seigneur est-ce que c'est censé être ton diplomate ? wtf_

Il rit et lui renvoya un message. _Ne t'en fais pas ce sera parfait d'ici ce week-end._

 _Comme ça ?_ vint la réponse, suivie de la photo d'un magnifique diplomate aux mûres trônant sur son comptoir.

Tant mieux pour elle. Les choses avaient bougé bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait la veille, et il était content que ça ne l'ait pas ébranlée ou gênée dans son entraînement.

La semaine se poursuivit sans accroc tandis qu'il s'améliorait régulièrement, et qu'un flot continu de messages échangés avec Jyn le maintenait d'excellente humeur. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'arranger pour se retrouver lundi ou mardi, aussi était-il dans tous ses états quand vint l'heure de leur rendez-vous du mercredi.

Quand il passa la prendre chez elle, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine au moment où elle ouvrit la porte et lui sourit.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa - deux jours et demi à attendre, c'était plus qu'assez.

Bien qu'elle réponde à son baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme que lui, il y avait chez elle une tension qui ne s'était pas trouvée là le dimanche soir.

Quand le baiser eut pris fin, il baissa les yeux vers elle, interrogateur. « Hé - est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant. « Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Alors, tu as pensé à quoi pour ce soir ? »

Il mit ses inquiétudes de côté et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture pour démarrer leur soirée. Tous les deux se trouvaient si épuisés par le stress de la compétition qu'il suggéra quelque chose de simple - un rapide dîner chez Chewie et puis un tour au cinéma pour regarder le dernier film de super-héros. Jyn approuva aussitôt.

Arrivés à la moitié de leur dîner, Chewie les rejoignit pour les saluer chaleureusement et s'enquérir de leur progrès dans la compétition. Après quelques minutes de bavardage, il se balança sur les talons, les regardant tous les deux tour à tour. Cassian se dit qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

« Alors, dit Chewie. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ce mois-ci, pas vrai ? »

Cassian sourit. Oui. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. « En effet, oui. »

Chewie opina et fit jouer ses doigts sur son ventre. « Bien. Bien. C'est une bonne chose que vous entendiez si bien, pas vrai ? »

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Chewie - je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de mentionner que Cassian et moi avons eu plusieurs rencards maintenant. Et tout se passe bien. »

Cassian rit doucement tandis que le visage de Chewie s'éclairait d'un large sourire. « Eh bien - c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Excellent. La meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eue depuis des lustres. On dirait que je ne m'étais pas trompé, cette fois, hein ? La sixième fois était la bonne. »

Jyn sourit et secoua la tête. « Apparemment. Merci pour les encouragements.

— C'est rien, c'est rien, dit Chewie. Maintenant, euh, je vais vous laisser à votre rencard. » Il remua les sourcils avant de battre en retraite, avec un autre petit rire de Cassian.

Après son départ, Jyn secoua à nouveau la tête avec un sourire. « Je n'aurai jamais fini d'en entendre parler. Et il va s'attribuer tout le mérite. »

Ça ne gênait absolument pas Cassian. Ils se seraient peut-être bien trouvés de toute façon, mais l'implication de Chewie avait certainement hâté les choses, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le film fut aussi passionnant et amusant que prévu, et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se blottir en regardant. Jyn avait eu l'air d'apprécier tout autant que lui, mais cette étrange tension sembla revenir sitôt qu'il la ramena à la maison.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau au moment de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

« Oui. Je… Enfin… Il y a une chose dont il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

— Bien sûr. Pas de problème. De quoi il s'agit ?

— Eh bien, euh, allons nous asseoir d'abord. »

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse tout à coup. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Ils s'assirent sur le sofa, et il lui prit la main, pour en caresser le dos avec le pouce. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il la vit baisser les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et prendre une profonde inspiration. Puis elle parla. « Je sais que ça me donne l'air d'une hypocrite, quand on considère à quel point j'étais enthousiaste dimanche soir, mais… J'ai l'impression qu'on est peut-être en train d'aller un peu trop vite, sur le plan physique. Je suis juste…

— Hé, hé, » l'interrompit-il. C'était donc cela qui la travaillait. C'était facile à régler. « Ça va. » D'une main, il vint lui soulever le menton, l'incitant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Jyn. Si tu as l'impression d'aller trop vite, alors on va ralentir. D'accord ? »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. « Tu… Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Depuis combien de temps était-elle anxieuse à ce sujet ? Bon sang. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de poser des limites avec lui. « Même si ce dimanche était très agréable, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis avec toi parce que je pense que tu es une personne merveilleuse, et que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, quoi qu'on fasse. D'accord ? Je suis okay. Et s'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur de me faire connaître tes besoins. S'il te plaît. »

Elle sourit. « D'accord. » Elle parlait encore avec une petite voix timide, mais elle donnait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été retiré des épaules. Dieu merci.

« Pas de problème, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se redressa un peu et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. « Pas de problème. C'est parfait. »

\- - -

Jyn avait l'impression d'avoir mariné dans son inquiétude pendant trois jours pour rien, mais le soulagement et la joie l'envahissaient tandis qu'elle embrassait Cassian sur le pas de la porte pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Bien sûr que ça ne le gênait pas. Bien sûr qu'il respectait ses besoins avant tout. Et il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Seigneur, ça avait été génial de l'entendre le dire.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si elle n'avait pas réussi à lui parler de son anxiété ? Elle avait très bien géré cette conversation, sans aucun signe de crise de panique. Celle de lundi devait avoir été une anomalie. Et au cas où, elle allait recommencer à avoir du Xanax sur elle. Cassian n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tous les détails sordides sur son anxiété ou sur les choses que Bob lui avait faites et qui avaient déclenché cette anxiété pour commencer. C'était le passé. Elle avait laissé tout ça derrière elle, et elle ne voulait pas regarder en arrière.

Elle se prépara à aller au lit avec l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Cassian était juste tellement… Elle ne savait pas comment le dire avec des mots. Mais Sorsha avait raison. Ses sentiments pour Cassian devenaient vraiment sérieux.

Rien de tout ça n'avait de place dans le plan de sa vie, mais peut-être cela voulait-il dire qu'il était temps de changer de plan.

\- - -

Jyn prit une grande gorgée d'eau dans la zone de pause à l'extérieur de la tente pendant que l'équipe de production s'affairait à l'intérieur pour tout nettoyer et prendre des images de tous les diplomates terminés. Le sien était aussi parfait qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer, et à son grand soulagement, la crème pâtissière de Cassian avait parfaitement pris et son biscuit cuillère avait également l'air très bon.

Elle accosta Bodhi. « Alors, comment s'est passée la visite de Luke ? » demanda-t-elle, à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue de Leia qui discutait avec Cassian et Baze de l'autre côté.

Le sourire sur le visage de Bodhi était presque une réponse suffisante. « C'était plutôt génial, » dit-il, l'air légèrement béat. « Ça fait toujours des étincelles, c'est certain. Et le fait qu'il fête enfin ses vingt ans la semaine prochaine aide à dépasser cette impression un peu glauque de sortir avec un adolescent, tu vois ? »

Jyn secoua la tête. « N'importe qui te connaissant peut dire que tu n'essaierais jamais de tirer avantage de quelqu'un de plus jeune. Ce n'est même pas envisageable. »

Bodhi haussa les épaules. « Ses parents pourraient l'envisager, quand il leur dira. Mais, euh, on va se donner encore quelques semaines et une autre visite avant de décider si oui ou non on officialise. Je vais le voir en Allemagne dans trois semaines.

— C'est une super nouvelle. Je suis ravie pour vous, » dit-elle.

Bodhi sourit à nouveau. «Merci. Et, euh, à en juger par les regards énamourés que vous vous lancez, je suppose que les choses se passent plutôt bien entre Cassian et toi, aussi ?

— Ouais. On en a parlé, et on a décidé qu'on voulait vraiment se donner une chance, peu importe ce qui arrive dans la compétition. Donc j'imagine que nous sommes officiellement un couple. » Elle se sentit rayonner à cette idée.

« Tant mieux pour vous. Vous essayez quand même toujours de garder ça secret ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« On essaie. En tout cas de le cacher à la production. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de problème dans ma vie.

— Crois-moi, je comprends, » répondit-il.

\- - -

Le diplomate de Cassian reçut des commentaires corrects, mais il arriva dans les derniers durant l'épreuve technique avec sa crème caramel. Heureusement, une fois de plus, sa création s'avéra être fantastique. Aujourd'hui ils faisaient des cheesecakes à trois étages. Tous ses gâteaux prirent parfaitement à la cuisson, et il exécuta sa décoration sans le moindre problème. Cette fois-ci Jyn et lui avaient tous les deux choisi de travailler avec des saveurs et des décors fruités. Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Après les retours positifs de Paul et Mary, il était assez sûr de ne pas être en danger de quitter la compétition, mais il n'était pas non plus dans la course pour être Pâtissier Étoilé.

Finalement, Leia remporta le titre de Pâtissier Étoilé et Ruescott fut le candidat éliminé.

Bodhi insista pour payer une tournée au bar de l'hôtel pour célébrer la victoire de Leia avant de partir. Au milieu des festivités, Cassian fut surpris quand Baze s'approcha de lui et lui dit à mi-voix, « Comment ça va entre Jyn et toi ?

— Je… Quoi ? » balbutia Cassian, à court de mots.

Baze rit et secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardez, mais puisque vous semblez vouloir faire profil bas, je me suis dit que j'allais t'avertir que j'ai eu un bon aperçu du fond d'écran de ton téléphone aujourd'hui pendant le déjeuner. Tu devrais peut-être en changer. »

Cassian en resta bouche bée. Il avait choisi de mettre la photo de Jyn et lui comme fond d'écran quelques jours plus tôt, sans réfléchir. Tant pis pour la discrétion. « Ouais. Merci. On, euh, on essaie de garder ça secret, alors j'apprécie que tu me fasses remarquer mon erreur. »

Baze opina. « De rien. Pourquoi le secret ? Vous semblez bien assortis - pourquoi vous cacher ? »

Cassian baissa la voix et dit, avec un haussement d'épaules, « Jyn a peur qu'on en voie trop à l'écran. Elle ne veut pas que notre relation passe au premier plan au détriment de la pâtisserie.

— Hum. Je suppose que ça a du sens. Tout de même, toutes ces cachotteries, ça ne peut pas être facile pour votre relation. Je sais de quoi je parle. Les choses n'étaient pas si faciles pour les couples gays quand Chirrut et moi nous sommes mis ensemble. Nous avons dû garder le secret vis-à-vis de tout le monde, à l'exception de quelques amis proches, pendant presque une décennie. C'était… difficile. » Son regard était lointain, et Cassian ne pouvait imaginer le genre de préjugés auxquels il avait dû se heurter.

Baze prit une inspiration et croisa son regard. « Prends ça comme un avis amical. Si tu n'es pas obligé de faire subir ce genre de tension à ta relation, alors tu ne devrais pas le faire. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Cassian opina lentement. « Merci. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Baze lui tapota l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire compréhensif avant d'aller dire au revoir à Ruescott.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Cassian mentionna cette conversation à Jyn. « Et donc, Baze est au courant pour nous.

— Vraiment ? Tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire penaud. « Pas exactement. » Quand il lui parla de la photo sur son téléphone, elle en resta bouche bée, et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Tu n'es pas croyable ! » Heureusement son ton était léger, et elle souriait toujours. Elle secoua la tête. « Eh bien - je suppose que je dois confesser que Bodhi est au courant, lui aussi.

— Vraiment ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— C'est de ma faute, avoua Jyn. Il y a deux semaines, le samedi soir où j'ai un peu trop bu, j'ai juste craché le morceau. Mais il a promis de garder le secret, et il a tenu parole. »

Cassian rit. « Il y a deux semaines ? Maintenant je ne me sens plus aussi coupable pour la photo. »

Quand il la déposa chez elle, les adieux furent difficiles. Il était déterminé à respecter ses besoins, mais une part de lui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre que l'évolution des sentiments de Jyn ait rattrapé les siens et qu'ils puissent juste être ensemble sans tous ces tracas. Il en arrivait presque à souhaiter qu'ils soient bientôt éliminés de l'émission, pour pouvoir éliminer ce stress et ces complications de leurs vies. Baze avait raison - ce secret lui pesait. En même temps, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, et il ne voulait pas non plus que Jyn abandonne. Son horrible ex l'avait isolée de toutes les choses qui la rendaient heureuse. Cassian ne ferait jamais rien de ce genre.

Ainsi, encore une fois, il rentra seul chez lui.


	7. Semaine 7 : Pâtisseries salées, 1ère partie

Jyn n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis des années. Chaque fois qu'une alerte SMS bipait sur son téléphone, son cœur s'emballait de nouveau. Elle avait oublié qu'être en couple pouvait être amusant ! Que cela pouvait être comme se faire un nouveau bon ami que vous pouviez aussi embrasser - entre autres choses.

Avant de rencontrer Cassian, quand elle avait de grands espoirs pour un de ses élèves ou faisait un changement sympa dans son jardin ou testait une nouvelle recette ou trouvait une super nouvelle chanson à aimer, elle voulait le partager avec Sorsha ou Chewie, ou, parfois, avec Saw, ou même avec certains de ses élèves et leurs parents. Maintenant, Cassian était toujours la première personne à laquelle elle pensait. Elle lui envoyait une photo de son rosier préféré en floraison dans son jardin, et il avait vraiment l'air intéressé. Quand elle lui parlait de ses activités quotidiennes, il ne s'en fichait pas !

Bien que sa mère soit morte quand elle était jeune, elle avait encore des souvenirs de la camaraderie que ses parents avaient partagé, et elle l'avait vue comme quelque chose à quoi aspirer. Mais cette relation avec Cassian lui avait donné un premier aperçu de ce genre d'entente, et elle en voulait plus. Et pas seulement l'amitié.

La réaction respectueuse et le soutien de Cassian quand elle lui avait demandé de ralentir à nouveau les choses avaient été plus parfaits qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Mais, ce lundi soir, Jyn devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait plus qu'un peu _excitée_.

Cassian avait fait ses preuves, et elle avait eu plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement à avancer dans leur relation sur le plan physique. Serait-ce vraiment une si mauvaise idée de lui envoyer un message pour voir s'il voudrait venir passer la nuit chez elle ? Elle tergiversa pendant tous les cours de son lundi soir pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait lui envoyer ce texto (Bon sang, était-elle à ce point en manque pour être prête à envoyer un texto suggestif ?) Il y eut quelques moments embarrassants où elle faillit perdre le fil de ce qu'elle faisait avec ses élèves.

Après la fin de son dernier cours, quand elle eut fini de nettoyer le gymnase, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Avec un grand sourire elle découvrit un selfie de Cassian avec une très belle assiette de vol-au-vent derrière lui. Un texto suivit qui disait, _Super entraînement. J'ai assuré. Maintenant j'ai besoin de dormir. Beaucoup. Je t'appelle demain_ , suivi par un pouce en l'air et un cœur.

Seigneur, il était adorable. Mais le texto suggestif, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

« Alors, tu es prête à me dire pourquoi tu passes ton temps à vérifier ton téléphone avec un grand sourire dès que tu en as l'occasion, et pourquoi tu as fait un aussi mauvais job avec tes élèves ce soir ? »

Jyn sursauta au son de la voix de Saw juste derrière son épaule.

« Tu vois ? Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'approchais, tellement tu es prise par tes messages. Qu'est-ce qui te distrait autant ?

— Je… » même après toutes ces années, Saw pouvait être très intimidant. En particulier quand il la regardait comme ça. « Je te demande pardon d'être si distraite. J'aurais dû attendre d'avoir fini tous mes cours avant de vérifier mon téléphone. »

Il croisa les bras. « Oui. Tu aurais dû. »

Elle acquiesça. Même si son oncle était généralement un homme de peu de mots, quelques explications supplémentaires semblaient de rigueur. « J'ai commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Cassian Andor, et c'est un ingénieur en robotique qui habite à Yavinshire. On se voit depuis environ cinq semaines, et on s'est récemment mis d'accord pour une relation sérieuse. Alors tu le verras probablement dans le coin, à un moment ou un autre.

— Hmm. » Saw inclina la tête. « Eh bien, ça devait finir par arriver. Il te traite bien ?

— Oui, dit rapidement Jyn. Très bien. Il est très respectueux de mes besoins et de mes limites, et il supporte mes choix et mes intérêts. C'est un homme bien. Et il me plaît vraiment beaucoup. »

Saw grogna et hocha la tête. « S'il te cause le moindre problème, appelle-moi. Et si vous êtes ensemble encore un mois de plus, alors ce sera probablement assez sérieux pour que je le rencontre. Fais-le moi savoir le moment venu. En attendant, ne te laisse plus distraire de ton travail. Tu es déjà surchargée de boulot avec ces histoires de pâtisserie. Pigé ?

— Oui. Je comprends. »

Il acquiesça et repartit vers son bureau. C'était généralement de cette façon que se finissaient les conversations avec Saw - avec son départ subit. Son oncle n'avait jamais été du genre à plaisanter ou bavarder.

Par contre, il avait réussi à refroidir toute envie de contacter Cassian pour cette nuit. Elle devrait essayer d'attendre que ces pensées très intrusives lui passent.

\- - -

Le rendez-vous de Cassian avec Jyn cette semaine fut très simple. Avec le stress de l'émission, ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de sobre et décontracté. Après un dîner agréable au restaurant ils revinrent chez Jyn et jouèrent aux jeux vidéo pendant quelques heures. Elle était tout aussi férocement compétitive dans ce domaine que dans tous les autres, et grognait à son intention chaque fois qu'il parvenait à tuer son avatar.

Finalement, quand ils commencèrent tous les deux à fatiguer, ils éteignirent la console pour se câliner sur le sofa et discuter tranquillement. Pour lui, c'était une nuit parfaite. Le genre de nuit qu'il voulait continuer d'avoir durant les années à venir. S'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'il l'aimait, il l'aurait su à ce moment, au bonheur qu'il éprouvait en étant assis, un bras autour d'elle, l'une des jambes de Jyn sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle racontait tout sur les élèves de sa classe qui étaient prêts à participer aux championnats nationaux et internationaux durant la saison à venir.

Peu importait qu'il ne connaisse rien du tout au karaté. C'était bien assez de savoir que le sujet la passionnait, tout comme les enfants auxquels elle enseignait. Il finirait probablement par piger le reste.

Quand elle eut fini de résumer les forces et les faiblesses d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans sur laquelle elle fondait de grands espoirs, elle soupira et posa la tête sur son épaule. « Tu dois t'ennuyer à mourir.

— Pas du tout, dit-il avec sincérité. J'aime t'écouter. »

Elle inclina la tête vers lui, rayonnante. « Et j'aime te parler.

— Cool, dit-il.

— Cool, » reprit-elle en écho, et puis elle attira son visage à elle pour l'embrasser. Ce qui débuta comme un baiser doux et tendre se fit rapidement passionné. Seigneur, il adorait l'embrasser. Un désir lancinant l'envahit comme elle se trémoussait sur ses genoux et lui tirait les cheveux. Il avait envie d'elle…

Il interrompit le baiser et reposa le front contre celui de Jyn, en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Elle lui avait demandé d'aller lentement. Il fallait qu'il respecte sa demande. « Je devrais y aller, » murmura-t-il.

Jyn prit une grande inspiration, mais ne dit rien. Après un moment elle se détacha de lui et acquiesça. « D'accord. Ouais. »

Une fois de plus, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne serait pas si mal d'être éliminé de l'émission si cela leur laissait plus de temps pour se détendre ensemble. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui dire au revoir tous les soirs. Avec un peu de chance, dans un futur pas si lointain, il n'aurait plus à le faire.

\- - -

Jyn s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et grogna. Elle aurait dû lui demander de rester. Elle en avait eu envie - terriblement. Et même si la confirmation supplémentaire de son respect pour elle était agréable, un peu de sexe l'aurait été encore plus. Elle était prête. Elle faisait confiance à Cassian, et elle était prête pour une relation sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait changer de personnalité une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à coucher avec lui. Pas vrai ?

Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il était temps de se débarrasser de ses peurs et de sa paranoïa. Laisser le passé dans le passé. Elle y était prête. Demain elle se prendrait en main et trouverait le courage de lui demander de rester pour la nuit.

Il lui traversa l'esprit qu'être éliminée du Bake Off résoudrait nombre de leurs problèmes. C'était le stress de la compétition qui l'empêchait de vraiment se consacrer à cette relation. Peut-être que si l'un d'eux - ou les deux - n'avait plus à s'en soucier…

Elle secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Elle réfléchissait avec ses parties intimes plutôt qu'avec son cerveau. Elle avait travaillé trop dur, et trop longtemps, pour se laisser aller pour une relation.

Elle mit la pensée indésirable de côté et alla se coucher.

\- - -

Cassian était en train de revoir un nouveau schéma d'ingénierie pour la prochaine phase de l'un de leurs robots-diagnostic quand son téléphone sonna, et que le numéro de Jyn apparut à l'écran. D'habitude ils se contentaient de s'envoyer des messages pendant les heures de travail - il espérait que tout allait bien.

« Salut. Quoi de neuf ? » dit-il en prenant l'appel.

« Salut. » Elle avait une petite voix. « Pas grand-chose. »

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Quelque chose semblait clocher. « Ton entraînement se passe bien aujourd'hui ?

— Oui. Très bien. En fait. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. » Oui, elle avait l'air nerveuse.

« Tu appelles pour quoi ?

— Je… voulais te demander de rester, hier soir. J'aurais dû te demander de rester. »

Cassian cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. « Oh.

— Ouais, répondit-elle. Je veux dire - je pense que ralentir était la bonne décision. J'avais besoin de ce temps en plus. Mais maintenant je suis prête à passer à la prochaine étape, tu vois ? À commencer à passer la nuit ensemble. Et je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses ? »

Les robots étaient soudain la chose la plus éloignée de son esprit. Toutes ses pensées rationnelles étaient remplacées par une excitation grandissante. « Je… Oui. Je n'en pense que du bien. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose. »

Il l'entendit rire doucement. « Super. Je suis contente que tu partages mes sentiments, dit-elle.

— À cent pour cent, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Alors, quand est-ce que tu pensais vouloir sauter le pas ?

— Est-ce que ça t'irait, ce soir ? » Il se redressa net, le cœur battant la chamade, et acquiesça. « Oui. Absolument. Ce soir. À quelle heure je devrais venir ?

— Je peux être prête à dix heures moins le quart. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi, si ? » Sa voix s'était faite taquine.

« J'ai la trentaine - pas la soixantaine, » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord - alors, chez moi à dix heures moins le quart ?

— J'y serai. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et il raccrocha. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, avec un large sourire. Et tant pis pour la productivité au boulot.

\- - -

Jyn se précipitait pour terminer le nettoyage de fin de journée du gymnase quand le regard de Saw croisa le sien, avant de se poser sur l'équipement entassé à la va-vite. Finalement, elle n'allait pas faire aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Au moment où elle eut fini de tout réempiler et de passer la serpillière, la pendule affichait neuf heures vingt-sept. Merde.

Elle attrapa son sac à main et courut jusqu'à la maison. Elle y arriva en un peu moins de dix minutes, trempée de sueur. Elle laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte, envoya valser ses chaussures, et courut sous la douche. Elle se fit un gommage rapide, elle se laverait les cheveux le lendemain. Elle avait prévu ce qu'il fallait à l'avance et avait des préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Et elle s'était rasée ce matin, Dieu merci, alors elle était prête à être vue nue.

Oh bon sang. Son cœur commençait à battre à tout rompre. Ce qu'ils avaient fait une semaine et demie plus tôt comptait certainement pour du sexe, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore vus nus. Et elle ne pouvait pas aller lui ouvrir la porte juste en serviette, si ? Est-ce que ça lui plairait ? Merde.

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements et prit la culotte la plus neuve qu'elle put trouver. Elle venait juste de l'enfiler quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Merde merde merde. Elle attrapa le t-shirt gris large dans lequel elle avait dormi la veille et l'enfila. Il avait un trou de la taille d'un œil près de l'ourlet, et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à le porter pour dormir. Mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment sûre d'elle pour aller lui ouvrir seins nus.

Tandis qu'elle se pressait vers la porte elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient toujours relevés en un chignon fouillis qu'elle avait porté toute la journée. Elle ne les avait même pas brossés. Bordel de merde. Cette soirée ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit.

Cassian était là, extrêmement séduisant dans un t-shirt noir moulant et un jean, un petit bagage à la main. Il lui sourit.

Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Jyn secoua la tête. « Désolée d'être dans cet état, je suis sortie du travail avec quelques minutes de retard et j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche. Je ne me suis même pas brossé les cheveux. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de sexy - »

Cassian laissa tomber son sac juste à l'intérieur, fit un pas vers elle et prit le visage de Jyn entre ses mains avant d'incliner la tête pour l'embrasser.

La nervosité de Jyn s'évapora quand le baiser s'intensifia et qu'il l'attira contre lui. Ce fourmillement de désir qu'elle ressentait depuis des jours prit vie et l'embrasa tout entière.

Quand le baiser prit fin, il lui sourit. « Tu es magnifique.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, rayonnante.

— Oui. Toujours. »

Elle était tout à fait prête. Elle désigna sa chambre du menton et lui prit la main. « Entre. »

La soirée avait peut-être commencé de manière un peu difficile, mais bientôt ce fut complètement le contraire.

Elle gloussa, excitée et nerveuse, quand ils se trouvèrent tous les deux à côté de son lit. Elle remonta le t-shirt de Cassian et il finit de l'enlever. Il avait exactement le corps mince de grimpeur qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse et ses côtes jusqu'à son dos tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient en se rapprochant du lit.

Chaque baiser, chaque caresse étaient si agréables, si parfaits.

Elle gloussa de nouveau quand Cassian se saisit du bas de son t-shirt.

Il sourit. « Tu es nerveuse ?

— Un peu. Mais surtout excitée, dit-elle.

— Moi aussi, » répondit-il, et ils rirent ensemble.

Toujours en riant, Jyn retira son t-shirt et le laissa tomber au sol.

Les yeux de Cassian s'assombrirent tandis qu'il la parcourait du regard, et ses mains suivirent bientôt. Bon sang, elle avait _tellement_ envie de lui.

Très vite sa culotte et le pantalon de Cassian furent hors du chemin et elle l'attira sur le lit à côté d'elle pour continuer son exploration minutieuse de l'homme merveilleux qu'elle avait choisi.

La chaleur qui consumait Jyn se faisait plus forte d'instant en instant, surtout quand Cassian commença sa propre exploration du bout des lèvres, en commençant au creux de sa gorge et en cheminant toujours plus bas, encore et encore… _Putain_ , c'était incroyable.

Elle se trémoussa quand il plaça un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et puis il leva vers elle des yeux brillants d'enthousiasme. « J'ai vraiment envie de te faire un cunni, » dit-il, et elle sentit un frisson de désir lui remonter le dos. « Je peux ? »

Merde, merde, merde. Il lui demandait la permission de faire ce que Bob n'avait jamais fait que quelques fois, en dépit de ses suppliques, durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble ? Parce que peu importait à quel point elle appréciait ça, Bob n'aimait pas ça, et à cette époque ils faisaient toujours comme Bob voulait.

Mais Cassian avait prouvé encore et encore qu'il n'était en rien comme Bob.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour tempérer son enthousiasme débordant à cette requête, et acquiesça. « Oui. »

Il sourit et baissa la tête entre ses cuisses, et Jyn s'abandonna complètement au plaisir qui suivit.

\- - -

Cassian finit de se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains. Il se sentait somnolent et heureux et tout à fait content. Il retourna dans la chambre, se glissa sous les couvertures, et Jyn vint immédiatement se coller à lui. « C'était vraiment fantastique, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est vrai. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit. L'instinct qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle ne s'était pas trompé. C'était la chose la plus juste qui lui était arrivée depuis des années. « Merci de m'avoir demandé de venir. C'était la meilleure surprise que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. »

Elle gloussa. « Il m'a fallu des heures pour rassembler le courage de t'appeler. J'étais tellement gênée. »

Il rit. « Je ne suis pas vraiment si effrayant, si ?

— Ce n'est pas toi, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est le changement. J'ai vécu trop de mauvais changements dans ma vie. Ça m'a rendu méfiante des changements en général, même des bons.

— Et c'en est un bon ?

— Le meilleur.

— Je le pense aussi, murmura-t-il. Ceci… Nous… C’est une des meilleures choses qui me soient jamais arrivées. » Il savait qu'il était dangereusement proche de lui confesser carrément ses sentiments, mais il était temps de faire un pas dans cette direction. Il commençait à penser qu'elle était peut-être prête. Il retint son souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Moi aussi, je pense que c'est une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées. »

Il reprit sa respiration et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ça allait fonctionner. Tout allait bien fonctionner. « Je suis content qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Moi aussi, » murmura-t-elle en calant la tête sur son épaule.

À cet instant, tout dans la vie de Cassian semblait absolument parfait.

\- - -

Jyn resta éveillée quelque temps après que Cassian se fut endormi. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé son lit avec quelqu'un - il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à ce changement, même s'il était plus que bienvenu.

Elle roula sur le côté et étudia le visage de Cassian, paisible dans le clair de lune. Elle se sentait heureuse. C'était un genre de bonheur auquel elle avait presque renoncé.

Elle avait commencé à croire qu'elle était une de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas tout avoir - la carrière, les ambitions, et une relation. Elle avait pensé qu'elle devrait passer sa vie à faire des choix. Mais Cassian avait changé tout ça.

Cette fois semblait être la bonne.

Cassian l'avait prise par surprise, mais plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle se rendait compte du nombre de critères qu'il remplissait dans sa liste mentale des traits désirables chez un partenaire. Et il apportait encore nombre de choses fantastiques et inattendues.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et remua un peu avant de s'installer dans une nouvelle position, toujours profondément endormi. Elle sourit en le regardant, et son cœur lui semblait être sur le point de déborder.

Était-elle amoureuse de lui ?

L'idée était absurde. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois et demi. Comment pouvait-elle savoir quelque chose comme ça quand ils apprenaient encore à se connaître. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui ces dernières semaines était… puissant. Quel autre nom pouvait-il y avoir à cela, sinon amour ?

Non. Non - elle n'allait pas laisser son cœur prendre le dessus sur ses pensées rationnelles. Pas encore. Son cerveau était confus après le sexe, c'était tout.

Ou était-ce vraiment le cas ? Était-elle amoureuse de lui ?

Cette question, si simple et si profonde, la tint éveillée pendant quelques heures agitées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme enfin.

\- - -

Quand Cassian s'éveilla au matin, ses mouvements réveillèrent rapidement Jyn. Même si elle donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'encore quelques heures de sommeil, elle insista pour se lever et préparer le petit-déjeuner avant qu'il parte.

C'était un petit-déjeuner simplement constitué de toasts et de saucisse, mais le pain et la confiture étaient faits maison, et il adorait le fait qu'elle veuille s'occuper de lui. Tandis qu'elle finissait de préparer les saucisses, elle lui demanda d'aller chercher son ordinateur portable dans son bureau pour qu'elle puisse jeter un œil aux marchés financiers.

Il était passé devant cette pièce à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. L'ordinateur était posé au milieu d'une table plutôt encombrée, et un journal ouvert attira son regard.

Les pages étaient d'une teinte lavande pastel, et maintenues ouvertes par deux galets qu'elle avait dû ramasser pendant une de ses promenades.

En grandes lettres capitales, en haut de la page de droite, était écrit : « Ne regarde pas en arrière. Contente-toi d'avancer. Dans les cinq prochaines années je vais : 1)Coacher au moins un élève pour un championnat national et un classement international. 2) Compenser l'argent perdu en gagnant 8 % ou plus à l'année sur mes investissements. 3) Perfectionner mes recettes et tenter de participer au Bake Off. Si je suis acceptée, je ferai partie des meilleurs concurrents. 4) Publier un livre de recettes. »

Cassian sourit. La date dans le coin remontait à presque deux ans. Ce devait être un programme qu'elle avait écrit pour elle-même en reprenant sa vie en main après la rupture. Et elle était vraiment en train de l'accomplir. Rien que cette semaine, elle lui avait parlé d'un élève qui était en bonne place pour un championnat national, et il se rappelait l'avoir entendue dire qu'elle approchait les dix pour cent de retour sur investissement ces deux dernières années. Quant au Bake Off, elle faisait assurément partie des candidats les plus redoutables.

C'était incroyable, à quel point elle était déterminée et compétente. Il ressentit une bouffée de fierté à l'idée qu'une femme comme elle ait vu en lui quelque chose qui vaille la peine de prendre un risque.

Il prit l'ordinateur et retourna à la cuisine. Jyn l'attendait, assise à table. Il posa l'ordinateur à côté d'elle et dépose un autre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de s'asseoir. « Tu es vraiment épatante, tu le sais ? »

Elle fronça le nez, l'air confuse. « C'est juste des toasts et de la saucisse.

— Je ne parlais pas du petit-déjeuner - même si je suis sûr qu'il est parfait. Je parlais juste de _toi._ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, mais dit simplement, « Merci. Tu n'es pas si mal toi-même. »

\- - -

Jyn avait espéré que le matin apporterait plus de clarté sur son dilemme de la nuit.

Malheureusement, il n'en était rien.

Elle avait cette impulsion d'embrasser cette nouvelle étiquette pour ses sentiments pour Cassian, mais la partie d'elle qui se montrait pratique et entêtée la retenait. Elle avait juré de ne plus jamais se précipiter dans une relation, et tomber amoureuse en moins de deux mois, c'était exactement ça.

Peu importait à quel point tout semblait parfait en cet instant, il fallait qu'elle soit prudente avant de s'impliquer pleinement, émotionnellement, à cette relation.

Mais quand elle était avec Cassian, il était de plus en plus difficile de se montrer prudente.

Après avoir préparé sa pâte et l'avoir mise à réfrigérer, elle décida d'aller courir. Peut-être que l'exercice allait l'empêcher de penser à ce dilemme émotionnel.

Elle se saisit de ses écouteurs sans fil, fourra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et sortit par la porte d'entrée et dans l'allée qui menait à la route. Elle s'arrêta net à la vue d'un homme nonchalamment appuyé contre une voiture rouge brillante.

Elle se figea, cédant instantanément à la panique qui envahit son esprit.

C'était Bob.


	8. Semaine 7 : Pâtisseries salées, 2ème partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, ça faisait un petit moment. Parce que j'ai travaillé sur d'autres fics, essentiellement, mais j'ai également fait une pause dans mes activités de trad à un moment. Ceci dit, ce chapitre est LONG. J'espère que ça compensera un peu pour l'attente ^^

Bob se détacha de la voiture et lui sourit - ce sourire familier qui rappelait tant de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. « Salut, mon cœur. Ça fait longtemps. »

Oui. Ça faisait longtemps. Et c'est ainsi que ça devait être. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre ici ? Il n'était pas censé être là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait regardé par la fenêtre quand Saw et Chewie lui avaient donné la lettre tachée de ses larmes qui lui disait que c'était fini entre eux, avec une clé du garde-meubles où ils avaient entassé ses affaires et assez d'argent pour qu'il fiche le camp. Elle avait changé son numéro de téléphone, sa banque, ses serrures, et l'avait bloqué sur les réseaux sociaux. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle autrement que par courrier. Ce qu'il avait fait, pendant quelques mois. Elle avait lu les premières lettres avec le Dr. Artie, pour l'aider à apprendre et à comprendre que ses déclarations et son comportement étaient des tactiques typiques des auteurs de maltraitance. Et puis elle avait cessé de lire les lettres. Et elle avait fini par ne plus en recevoir.

Elle avait pensé que c'était fini. Pourtant il était là.

La gorge de Jyn se serra et elle recula d'un pas.

Bob se redressa, atteignant sa pleine taille. Il était aussi séduisant que jamais, avec ses larges épaules et le visage mat hérité de sa mère Maori. Mais devant sa stature imposante, qu'elle avait autrefois trouvée si follement attirante, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'effet de la peur. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il sourit plus largement encore et secoua la tête. « Tu m'as manqué, Jyn. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, ces dernières années. La vie n'est pas la même sans toi. Et puis, l'autre jour, j'ai vu quelqu'un poster sur Facebook que tu avais été sélectionnée pour le Bake Off. Comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Il fallait que je vienne et que je te dise en personne à quel point je suis fier de toi. » Tout en parlant, il s'avançait lentement vers elle.

Tout le corps de Jyn se tendit, et elle recula encore d'un pas. Comment osait-il en tirer une quelconque fierté ? Comment osait-il ? « J'ai fait ça toute seule. J'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver. Tu ne peux pas t'attribuer le moindre mérite. »

L'expression de Bob s'altéra, une lueur de colère étincela dans ses yeux. « Oh, ne commence pas comme ça, mon cœur. Pas après tout ce temps. Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer. Je suis venu parce que je suis content pour toi. »

Il fit un autre pas dans sa direction, et elle tituba en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Tu ne peux pas être ici. Il faut que tu partes.

— Jyn, geignit-il, mon cœur, s'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai foiré, avant. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs. Mais je suis différent, maintenant. J'ai effectué un travail sur moi-même - appris à être un homme meilleur. Alors peut-être qu'on n'était pas bien ensemble, à l'époque. Et c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Je comprends ça. Et je suis désolé. Plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu étais l'amour de ma vie, jyn. Je n'attends pas de toi de m'accueillir à bras ouverts, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins s'asseoir devant une tasse de thé et bavarder ? Tu me dois bien ça, non ? »

C'était le même speech qu'il lui avait sorti d'innombrables fois, quand il avait dépensé trop de son argent, ou quand il avait crié trop fort, quand il avait trop bu ou quand il avait été violent. Elle haletait, et tout son corps lui criait de s'enfuir.Mais elle s'accrocha à une petite partie de son esprit encore cohérente, qui ne voulait pas lui laisser l'avantage à nouveau. Qui voulait répliquer.

« Je ne te dois rien. » Sa voix était faible et rauque. Sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal.

« Jyn, minauda-t-il. Nous avons tous les deux nos torts. J'ai commis une énorme quantité de conneries que je dois me faire pardonner. Je le sais. Mais la façon dont tu m'as jeté sans aucun avertissement n'était pas exactement juste, pas vrai ? Asseyons-nous et parlons-en. Pour arriver à nous mettre d'accord. Enfin trouver la paix dont nous avons besoin tous les deux. »

Elle se sentait faible, étourdie, son cœur continuait de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine endolorie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer devant lui. Elle ne le pouvait  _ pas. _

« Mon cœur, » supplia-t-il, en s'approchant presque jusqu'à la toucher.

Non non non. « Je ne peux pas te parler. Tu n'écoutes pas. Je ne peux pas. » Elle fit volte-face et se précipita vers la porte.

« Allez, Jyn. » Elle entendait le bruit de ses pas dans l'allée derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner où elle allait vomir.

Aussi rapidement que possible elle ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma à la volée, tournant le verrou au moment même où la poignée commençait à tourner. 

« Bordel, Jyn ! cria-t-il depuis l'extérieur. Je suis venu pour arranger les choses ! » Il cogna sur la porte.

Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle s'éloigna de la porte en titubant et trébucha, s'effondra au sol. Il criait. Elle ne pouvait pas - Elle ne pouvait pas - 

Elle enserra ses genoux dans ses bras et se recroquevilla en boule, luttant pour respirer.

« Mon cœur, dit-il en prenant un ton implorant. Tu sais que ce que nous avions, c'était l'amour d'une vie. Personne ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'ai aimée. Tu le sais. Peut-être que tu ne me dois rien - mais tu te dois une seconde chance à toi-même. Allez, mon cœur. Parle-moi, juste cinq minutes. »

C'était un mensonge. Ça avait toujours été un mensonge. Elle le savait. Elle avait suivi une thérapie pendant plus d'un an pour l'accepter. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler - pouvait à peine reprendre son souffle.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle paie pour son comportement ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était jamais lui qui souffrait ?

Il continuait de se répéter, tour à tour exigeant et enjôleur dans ses demandes pour qu'elle lui parle. Après quelques minutes il se tut.

Elle parvint à prendre quelques grandes inspirations, et cessa de trembler, même si elle se sentait toujours nauséeuse et que sa gorge et sa poitrine lui faisaient mal. Est-ce qu'il était parti ?

Après une autre minute de profonde respiration, elle réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds et se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre de devant. Elle bougea le coin du rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Bob avait repris son poste appuyé contre sa voiture neuve - à attendre.

Le cœur de Jyn lui martelait la poitrine. 

Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa choir, puis fouilla dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone. Elle pressa un bouton, et appela Saw.

Le téléphone commença à sonner.  _ Réponds s'il te plaît. Réponds s'il te plaît. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » la salua Saw à sa manière brusque habituelle.

D'une voix pincée, elle dit, « Bob est ici. J'ai besoin de toi.

— J'arrive tout de suite. » Il raccrocha, elle aussi.

Saw allait tenir parole. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'attendre.

Jyn ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, lentement, doucement. ne pas penser à l'homme dans la rue. Uniquement se concentrer sur son souffle.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise là, les yeux fermés, à respirer, quand il y eut un autre coup à la porte.

« C'est moi. Il est parti, » dit Saw.

Elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte, ouvrit le verrou et tomba dans les bras de Saw sitôt la porte ouverte.

Il la serra dans ses bras forts tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un souffle tremblotant. « Il est parti dès qu'il m'a vu, dit Saw. Lâche. Il se fait un plaisir de foutre la trouille à une femme deux fois plus petite que lui, mais il ne reste même pas pour échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un qui a une chance de le battre. »

Jyn ravala le nœud dans sa gorge. « C'est du Bob tout craché. Il a dit qu'il a appris pour ma participation au Bake Off. Il a probablement pensé qu'il pourrait mettre la main sur mon quart d'heure de gloire et s'en approprier pour lui-même. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. » Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux. « Je savais que participer à l'émission risquait d'éveiller sa curiosité et de le ramener, mais je pensais que je pourrais le gérer. Au lieu de ça je me suis complètement effondrée. Je pouvais à peine prononcer une phrase entière. J'étais tellement désemparée. » Bon sang comme elle se détestait en cet instant.

Saw se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu n'es pas restée les bras ballants. Tu t'es mise en sûreté et tu m'as appelé. Rappelle-toi, battre en retraite pour rassembler ses forces est souvent la meilleure option. Et aujourd'hui, ça a marché. »

Jyn cilla pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et acquiesça. Il lui avait martelé cette leçon depuis qu'elle était petite fille. Mais même ainsi, ça n'avait pas le goût d'une victoire. Pas même un peu.

« Tu veux que je reste ? Au cas où il reviendrait ? demanda Saw.

— Tu pourrais ? Pour quelques heures ? » répondit-elle sans hésiter. Elle se détestait de le lui demander, mais en ce moment elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour gérer une nouvelle visite de Bob. Pas après la crise de panique qu'elle avait eue dès qu'il s'était approché d'elle.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Juste au moment où tout dans sa vie semblait parfait. 

L'image de Cassian apparut au premier plan de son esprit.

La nuit précédente avait été si merveilleuse. Même si l'étendue de ses émotions pour Cassian la rendait très nerveuse, elle ne doutait pas un instant que sa relation avec lui dépassait toutes les attentes. 

Et Bob était venu gâcher tout ça. Elle prit son téléphone, pensa à appeler Cassian, mais hésita.

Elle avait échoué au test de caractère le plus important qu'elle aurait possiblement pu passer. Est-ce qu'elle allait rendre son échec plus cuisant en suppliant son petit ami de venir la sauver ? Ça ne ferait qu'empirer une situation déjà mauvaise. Cela prouverait qu'elle était en tout point la créature faible et désemparée que Bob pensait qu'elle était.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et reposa le téléphone. « Je vais m'entraîner pour l'épreuve créative. Travailler me le sortira de la tête. »

Saw acquiesça. « Très bien. Je vais rester près de la fenêtre pour surveiller.

— Tu veux regarder la télé ?

— Je lirai les infos sur mon téléphone, répondit-il. Apporte-moi une tasse de thé quand tu auras une minute.

— Bien sûr. Et… merci. » Elle hocha la tête. C'était la seconde fois qu'il l'avait sauvée de Bob. Des milliers de mercis ne suffiraient pas à lui rendre la faveur.

Saw se contenta de souffler et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche de la fenêtre.

Jyn se rendit dans la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire sur le feu, et pendant qu'elle chauffait elle fouilla dans son sac et en tira le flacon de Xanax qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'osait pas en prendre pendant la compétition - ça la rendait incapable de se concentrer et lui donnait envie de dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester aussi tendue et anxieuse aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin de lâcher prise, et le Xanax était le moyen le plus sûr pour cela. Elle avala une pilule avant de faire le thé.

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à s'entraîner pour ses vol-au-vent. Même quand la sensation de détente et d'ensommeillement due au Xanax se fit évidente, elle continua de ruminer son échec avec Bob.

Elle avait imaginé ce moment si souvent. S'était imaginée se moquer de lui. Le défier. Lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez. Dans chacune de ces fantaisies, elle avait prouvé à Bob qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur elle.

Au temps pour les fantaisies. Avait-elle vraiment mûri et changé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? 

Était-elle vraiment différente de la jeune femme anxieuse qui pensait être en tort, puisque son petit ami était toujours si prompt à la critiquer et à lui crier dessus - à lui faire du mal. Était-elle seulement différente de celle qui croyait qu'elle méritait toute la douleur et les abus qu'il lui infligeait ? Réflexion faite, ses vol-au-vent d'entraînement n'étaient pas si mal. Mais ça ne fit rien pour apaiser les doutes et les peurs qui planaient dans son esprit.

Elle partagea les vol-au-vent avec Saw pour un déjeuner léger. Bob n'avait pas réapparu, et Jyn avait désespérément besoin d'une sieste, aussi elle dit à Saw qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Tout en colère contre elle-même qu'elle soit, sa panique était sous contrôle, et tant qu'elle gardait les portes et les fenêtres verrouillées et son téléphone sur la table de chevet, elle savait que ça irait bien.

Elle aurait dû aller bien. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été assez forte ?

\- - - 

Jyn semblait distraite et fatiguée quand Cassian vint la chercher pour le voyage jusqu'à Welford Park. Quand il lui posa la question, elle se contenta de plaisanter en disant qu'elle avait besoin de s'habituer à sa « respiration bruyante » pendant la nuit.

Même alors, elle continua d'avoir l'air un peu ailleurs - silencieuse et renfermée - durant la soirée au bar de l'hôtel avec leurs amis de la compétition. Avant qu'ils se séparent pour aller se coucher, il l'attira à part.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas attrapé froid, par hasard ? »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Non. Je t'assure. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu plus stressée pour les épreuves de ce week-end que je ne devrais l'être. Je ne pense pas m'être assez entraînée pour l'épreuve signature. »

Il lui sourit gentiment. « Tu t'en sortiras. Tu t'en sors toujours. »

Son regard se fit distant et elle prit une grande inspiration. « J'espère que tu as raison. »

Cassian voulait croire que c'était juste le stress, comme elle l'avait dit, mais son comportement lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait eu dans tous les moments d'incertitude de leur relation - quand elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir à gérer la relation et l'émission, quand elle s'était inquiétée qu'il se fasse éliminer, et quand elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient trop vite et qu'elle avait voulu ralentir. Quelque chose la tracassait. Il espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit dernière. Si elle avait le moindre regret, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur d'en parler.

Il pinça les lèvres et hésita, mais décida finalement qu'il valait mieux exprimer les choses. « Est-ce que tu regrettes cette nuit ? Je ne voudrais pas te causer le moindre stress, et si tu penses que c'était une erreur -

— Non. Arrête. Cette nuit a été merveilleuse. Je suis juste nerveuse. La compétition se fait rude et je ne me suis pas assez entraînée. C'est tout, » répondit-elle.

Il crut sans peine à sa première affirmation, mais pas à la seconde. Et bien que satisfait d'apprendre que leur nuit ensemble n'était pas la source de sa nervosité, il aurait aimé qu'elle ait assez confiance en lui pour lui avouer ce qui la tracassait vraiment. Mais la pousser à parler ne donnerait rien de bon, pour aucun des deux.

Il acquiesça. « D'accord. Je… Essaie de bien dormir, d'accord ? »

Elle lui prit discrètement la main et la serra. « Oui. Bonne nuit. »

\- - - 

Jyn était couchée dans son lit, on ne peut plus éveillée, l'effet du Xanax s'étant dissipé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas en prendre un autre, mais les déclarations d'amour délirantes de Bob et les coups portés à sa porte résonnaient à ses oreilles chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se vider l'esprit.

Il avait dit les mêmes choses tellement de fois quand ils avaient été ensemble - les avait proclamées presque à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés ou qu'elle se plaignait d'être malheureuse ou lui demandait de changer quelque chose. Il disait que leur amour était spécial. Qu'elle n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre, et que personne d'autre ne l'aimerait.

Pendant longtemps, il l'avait même convaincue de le croire. Des mois durant après l'avoir plaqué elle avait été assaillie de doutes quant à sa capacité à aimer où à être aimée.

Elle n'était plus si naïve. Rationnellement, elle savait qu'elle était tout aussi capable de trouver et de partager une relation aimante que n'importe quel autre être humain. 

Mais ce n'était clairement pas la part rationnelle de son esprit qui réagissait à la soudaine réapparition de Bob. Sa performance pathétique du matin l'avait prouvé. Et en dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour se rappeler et intégrer les leçons qu'elle avait apprises du docteur Artie, les mots de Bob l'avaient blessée plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Elle cilla pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et frotta son front lourd. C'était un choc de se retrouver si bas après avoir passé une des meilleures nuits de sa vie avec Cassian.

Il avait dit qu'elle était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soient jamais arrivées. C'était sérieux. Cassian ne dirait pas quelque chose comme ça à la légère (ou peut-être que si ? Que Bob aille au diable, pour la faire douter.)

Elle frappa le matelas des deux poings avec un grognement de frustration. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle arrive à dormir avec toutes ces pensées en tête. Et si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure pendant la compétition.

Ce ne serait pas jouer la demoiselle en détresse que de prendre une mesure concrète pour aider à s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Ce n'était pas se tourner vers un homme pour la secourir (à nouveau). C'était elle qui prenait une initiative pour se calmer les nerfs et améliorer ses prouesses en compétition. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en avoir honte.

Elle sortit du lit et enfila un pantalon et un sweater, et glissa la clé de sa chambre et un préservatif dans sa poche avant de se faufiler dans le couloir.

\- - - 

Cassian était juste en train de s'endormir quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'assit, confus, et chancela jusqu'à la porte en repoussant la frange de son visage. Il jeta un regard par l'œilleton, et vit Jyn dans le couloir.

Son esprit s'éclaircit aussitôt. Jyn avait besoin de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte. « Hey - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Il fit un pas en arrière et l'invita à entrer.

Une fois Jyn à l'intérieur et la porte fermée derrière elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. Le stress commence à me ronger. Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec toi, cette nuit ? »

Il sourit. « Bien sûr que tu peux.

— Merci, » dit-elle. Son soulagement était perceptible.

Cassian lui prit la main et les mena s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Elle avait toujours l'air si confiante quant à ses propres réalisations - elle n'avait jamais été nerveuse que pour les siennes, à lui. Il leva une main pour lui masser la nuque. « Je veux t'aider. Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre lui. « Contente-toi d'être là. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

— Je sais. » Elle posa une paume contre la joue de Cassian et l'attira dans un baiser. Elle était agressive, passionnée, et la température monta aussitôt d'un cran. 

Il sentit le désir s'emparer de lui - évidemment. Mais quelque chose clochait toujours.

Il se détacha d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il secoua la tête à l'ironie de la question. Tout allait bien, pour lui. Mais quoi qu'il se passe de son côté à elle, coucher avec lui ne résoudrait pas le problème. Il avait fait ce genre d'erreur bien trop souvent avec Misty. Au lieu de parler de leurs problèmes et d'essayer ensemble d'arranger les choses, il avait juste essayé de couvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec un dîner chic ou des fleurs ou une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Il n'allait pas faire cette même erreur avec Jyn.

« À toi de me le dire, dit-il. Je sais qu'il y a plus que du stress. Quelque chose te tracasse, et je veux t'aider. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle se détacha complètement de lui, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, et il pouvait presque la voir s'effondrer sur elle-même, comme une étoile en train d'imploser. La voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. « S'il te plaît, parle-moi. » Il tendit une main pour lui frotter le dos. « S'il te plaît, mon cœur. Parle-moi. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. « Ne m'appelle pas mon cœur. Je n'aime pas. »

Et merde. Il avait déjà foiré. Il inspira. « Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus. » Il soupira, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ensuite.

« C'était une erreur. je n'aurais pas dû venir, dit-elle.

— Non, non. » Il posa une main sur son bras. « Je suis désolé. Si tu ne veux pas parler, on n'a pas à le faire. C'est juste que je te vois en difficulté, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je veux t'aider. Il faut qu'on apprenne à partager nos problèmes l'un avec l'autre et à les résoudre ensemble si nous voulons devenir de vrais partenaires, tu comprends ? »

La ligne de ses épaules se détendit un peu. « Partenaires ? Tu voudrais vraiment ça, avec moi ? » L'anxiété qui sous-tendait la question brisa encore un peu plus le cœur de Cassian.

« Oui. Je le veux. Plus que tout. » Il lui prit la main et l'attira plus près de lui.

Elle acquiesça et leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Il s'est passé quelque chose après que tu es parti ce matin qui m'a rappelé un tas de trucs du passé dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. Des choses que je pensais avoir laissées derrière moi. Je ne veux même plus y penser. Je veux seulement me concentrer sur ce que j'ai maintenant. parce que c'est tellement mieux. Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à en parler. » Sa voix vibrait avec l'émotion.

« D'accord. » Il soupira et la serra dans ses bras, en la berçant doucement. Un jour ils devraient faire face à certains de ces problèmes de son passé et les affronter ensemble. mais ça n'avait pas à se faire cette nuit. « On n'a pas à en parler. Pas ce soir. Mais reste, si ça peut t'aider. Je veux que tu restes.

— Je veux rester, murmura-t-elle.

— Okay. » Pour cette nuit, c'était assez.

\- - -

Jyn se pelotonna contre Cassian, en humant son parfum et en absorbant sa chaleur pendant qu'il dormait.

Après leur discussion il lui avait fait l'amour - ça n'avait pas été que du sexe. Il l'avait touchée avec tant de délicatesse, s'était concentré sur ses besoins à elle plutôt que sur les siens. Même après l'avoir vue si faible et abattue, il la traitait comme si elle était la plus précieuse chose au monde.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin. Elle se cala contre lui, sentant enfin le poids du sommeil.

Oubliée, sa réaction honteuse de ce matin. Oublié, le passé. Ceci, c'était tellement mieux.

\- - - 

Le thème de la semaine était « Pâtisseries Salées, » et pour l'épreuve signature on avait demandé aux concurrents de préparer des chaussons salés. Au début Cassian avait pensé faires les  _ tamales _ de sa grand-mère, mais la consigne de l'épreuve avait mentionné une « pâte dorée », aussi ne pensait-il pas qu'un plat cuit à la vapeur conviendrait. Mais c'était tout de même une chance de mettre en avant un peu plus de sa culture mexicaine dans sa pâtisserie. 

« Alors qu'avons-nous ici ? » demanda Paul, comme Mary et lui s'avançaient vers son poste, caméras à leur suite.

Il leur sourit tout en remuant sa garniture sur le feu. « Je fais des  _ empanadas _ . Des  _ empanadas _ mexicains. J'ai là un peu de chorizo, avec du piment ancho, un petit oignon, un peu de patate douce, et j'ajoute quelques raisins secs. »

Paul haussa les sourcils. « Des raisins secs ? C'est un ingrédient traditionnel ? »

Cassian rit. « Non. Mais, euh, j'aime vraiment le mélange des épices et du sucré, apporté par les raisins et la patate douce. Et la patate douce contient aussi de l'amidon qui aide à lier la garniture, pour qu'elle soit plus facile à travailler.

— Ça a l'air très intéressant, dit Mary. J'ai hâte d'y goûter. Et quel genre de pâte utilises-tu ? »

C'était un détail dont il était fier. « Au lieu d'une pâte basique à la farine de blé, j'utilise une  _ masa  _ traditionnelle, qui est la base de la cuisine mexicaine. C'est le même mélange qu'on utilise pour les  _ tortillas _ et les  _ tamales. _

— Alors ce n'est que du maïs ? demanda Paul.

— Oui. Que du maïs. Et ensuite je ferai frire les  _ empanadas _ pour obtenir le doré et le croustillant.

— Ça semble merveilleux, » dit Mary. 

Ils partirent vers le poste suivant. Cassian jeta un regard vers Jyn, et elle lui offrit un léger sourire. Bon sang, il espérait vraiment que la nuit dernière l'avait aidée à se sentir mieux. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle partie de son passé s'était réveillée, mais il ne voulait pas que ça la plombe aujourd'hui. Et de là où il se trouvait, ses bœufs wellington miniatures semblaient bien partis. Elle pouvait y arriver. Il le savait.

\- - - 

Jyn poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Paul et Mary la complimentèrent pour ses bœufs wellington. Et elle rayonna quand ils louèrent les  _ empanadas _ de Cassian. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer aux critiques que reçut le pauvre Bodhi pour sa pâte trop peu cuite et sa garniture fade. Elle espérait que les choses s'arrangeraient pour lui pendant le reste du week-end.

Même si, à ce point, le seul concurrent restant qu'elle ne considérait pas comme un ami était ce vieux ringard d'Orson Krennic. Elle serait très triste de voir partir n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle ne protesta pas quand Cassian se tint bien trop près d'elle durant la pause déjeuner. Elle essaya de se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de se faire découvrir, mais c'était plus difficile chaque week-end.

Elle se sentait gênée d'être allée à lui comme elle l'avait fait la nuit d'avant, même si ça l'avait beaucoup aidée sur le moment. Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de femme qui utilisait son partenaire pour assouvir un besoin sexuel sans se soucier de ses besoins, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait être une damoiselle en détresse. Et cette nuit, elle avait été proche d'être les deux à la fois.

Aussi gênant que ça ait été de l'entendre remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui n'allait pas, et de l'avoir vu essayer de la faire parler de ce qui s'était passé, elle devait admettre que c'était une erreur que de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de partager ces choses-là avec lui. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'elle confie à Cassian tout ce que Bob lui avait fait subir et ce avec quoi elle avait lutté depuis - enfin, une version résumée, il n'avait pas besoin du moindre détail humiliant. Mais s'attarder là-dessus maintenant, tant qu'ils étaient encore au milieu de la compétition, ne ferait qu'ajouter à son stress. Cela pouvait attendre. Cela devrait attendre. Elle avait trop honte pour seulement essayer de lui parler de son comportement de vendredi. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de recul avant de pouvoir en parler rationnellement.

Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal d'être éliminée de la compétition, maintenant. Tous les autres méritaient de gagner, elle ne serait pas déçue de perdre contre n'importe lequel d'entre eux. (Même Orson le ringard avait un talent manifeste.) À long terme, peut-être que ce qu'elle avait avec Cassian était plus important.

( _ Était _ -elle amoureuse de lui ? Seigneur, elle avait besoin de temps pour démêler tout ça.)

« Je savais que tu serais géniale, » murmura Cassian, en se penchant vers elle à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

Elle sourit. « Et tu m'as caché ces  _ empanadas _ pendant trop longtemps. Tu devras en faire pour dîner un de ces jours. Je pense que je pourrais en manger cinq d'affilée.

— Je vais prévoir ça, » répondit-il. 

Elle ressentit le premier vrai frisson de joie de la journée. Elle commençait à avoir une vision d'un futur avec Cassian à ses côtés, et c'était une très belle vision. Tellement meilleure que son passé. 

\- - -

L'épreuve technique était la recette de  _ focaccia _ de Paul. Orson se classa premier, Leia seconde, puis Jyn, Cassian, Baze et Bodhi. Cassian commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Bodhi. Sa propre  _ focaccia _ n'avait été que correcte, mais vu comme sa signature s'était bien déroulée, il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Par contre, cela faisait deux ratages à la suite pour Bodhi.

Tout le groupe sortit dîner ensemble pour l'aider à se remettre en selle. (Ils avaient invité Orson pour être polis, mais furent tous soulagés quand il refusa.)

« Tu as ce qu'il faut. Je le sais, » insista Jyn en pointant Bodhi du doigt par-dessus son assiette de pâtes. « Tu dois oublier aujourd'hui, te concentrer sur tes réussites, sur ton timing, et tu pourras t'en sortir. »

Cassian sourit largement en la voyant entrer en mode coach. Elle était vraiment dans son élément. 

« Mais il faudrait aussi que je souhaite que l'un de vous se plante. À ce stade, c'est la seule chose qui me garderait dans la compétition, » dit Bodhi.

Il marquait un point. À ce stade de la compétition, la qualité des pâtisseries était telle que de petites erreurs commençaient à coûter cher. Même ainsi, il se joignit au chœur des encouragements.

Puis, Jyn dit quelque chose qui le choqua. « Ça ne serait pas si mal d'être éliminée maintenant. » Elle secoua la tête. « Ça pèse sur mon travail. Sur ma vie sociale. Peut-être que je vais me planter demain pour t'aider. »

Cassian ne pouvait que la regarder, bouche bée.

« N'y pense même pas ! dit Leia. Si tu fais exprès de te rater et que je gagne, je saurai toujours que c'est parce que tu m'as laissée gagner. Ça va tout gâcher.

— Remarquez que tout tourne autour des sentiments de Leia, là, » la taquina Bodhi.

La conversation dériva rapidement, mais Cassian n'arrivait pas à ignorer ce que Jyn avait dit. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus compétitives qu'il connaisse. Qu'elle plaisante seulement à propos d'abandonner, c'était inimaginable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle se rendit aux toilettes, il la suivit rapidement pour échanger quelques mots en privé.

Quand elle sortit des toilettes, elle stoppa net en le voyant. «Tu n'avais pas l'idée de venir ici pour batifoler, pas vrai ? Parce que je ne suis pas très portée sur ce genre de -

— Non, non, l'interrompit-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je me suis un peu inquiété quand tu as fait cette blague à propos de laisser tomber la compétition. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Elle baissa le regard et secoua la tête. « J'évacuais juste la pression.

— Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant et en baissant la voix. « Parce que tu es très différente ce week-end. Ce qui a bien pu se passer vendredi t'a vraiment ébranlée. La Jyn que je connais ne plaisanterait jamais sur l'idée d'échouer intentionnellement. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses.

— Peut-être, admit-il. Mais je le voudrais. Que s'est-il passé vendredi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce week-end ?

— Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça, » répondit Jyn en croisant les bras.

« Alors quand ?

— Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est de nouveau comme la nuit dernière. Arrête de me mettre la pression pour que je parle de choses dont je ne veux pas parler.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. » Cette conversation ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré.

« Eh bien c'est à ça que ça ressemble.

— Je suis désolé. » Il soupira, se balança sur les talons. Ses pensées se bousculaient comme il cherchait un moyen de sauver cette conversation.

Jyn secoua la tête. « Moi aussi, je suis désolée. J'ai eu tort de venir te trouver la nuit dernière et d'attendre de toi que tu suives le mouvement et me donnes ce que je voulais sans rien recevoir en retour. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle. mais si on doit être ensemble, il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler et résoudre mes problèmes par moi-même. J'aime résoudre les choses par moi-même. Je n'aime pas me sentir dépendante d'autres personnes qui arrangeraient tout pour moi. J'ai dû m'y résoudre par le passé, et j'ai détesté ça. Parfois j'ai besoin de gérer les choses de mon côté. D'accord ? »

Cassian serra les dents et acquiesça. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais si elle ne commençait pas à le laisser partager plus que seulement les bons moments de sa vie, ils ne feraient jamais durer cette relation. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes dépendante de moi, et je ne veux pas te réparer, Jyn. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu me parles. Je te vois juste souffrir, et je veux t'aider. Pas parce que je pense que j'ai besoin de te sauver, mais parce que je tiens à toi. Quand tu veux passer ta vie avec quelqu'un, tu souffres avec eux, et tu veux les aider. Alors oui, je veux t'aider, » dit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu veux passer ta vie avec moi ? »

Merde. « Je, euh…

— On se connaît depuis un mois et demi. Comment ? Comment peux-tu possiblement savoir ça ? » bafouilla-t-elle,visiblement ébranlée.

Merde merde merde. « Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je voulais simplement dire que tu comptes déjà beaucoup pour moi. J'ai des sentiments profonds pour toi, et peut-être, il est possible que cette relation dure longtemps. »

Jyn ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai besoin d'air.

— D'accord. D'accord. Allons dehors. » Il la prit par le coude et la conduisit vers la porte. Sitôt qu'ils furent dans la rue froide et sombre, elle lui retira son bras et s'éloigna de quelques pas, en se passant les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme si tu avais planifié tout notre futur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas donner cette impression. Je ne… je ne sais pas, » dit-il, impuissant. Il détestait cette situation. Et il détestait le fait qu'il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute, et il ne savait pas comment tout arranger.

\- - -

Le cœur de Jyn battait à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa foutue anxiété prendre le dessus. Elle valait mieux que ça.

Elle voulait seulement arrêter de se disputer. Elle voulait revenir à la perfection de la nuit d'avant-hier. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Pas la honte et le regret suivant sa confrontation avec Bob, et certainement pas le stress et les absurdités de cette dispute. À quoi ça rimait ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de très éloigné de ce qu'elle avait pensé - un futur ensemble. _ Partenaires. _ Mais l'entendre tomber si naturellement de sa bouche, comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir et à planifier et à s'y attendre… C'était plus qu'un peu bouleversant. 

Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas dû autant la surprendre. Peut-être était-elle juste fatiguée et à cran à cause du manque de sommeil. Mais même dans ce cas, le fait qu'il laisse échapper si naturellement qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec elle alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à envisager que cette idée vaudrait la peine d'y réfléchir, dans un temps - c'était suffisant pour la faire tiquer. Tout allait trop vite. Depuis combien de temps avait-il ça en tête ? Pouvait-on vraiment être certain d'avoir sa place auprès d'une autre personne en si peu de temps ? Et il était si insistant, à essayer de mettre le nez dans ses sentiments. Est-ce qu'il se sentait le droit d'être possessif ?

Elle reporta le regard sur Cassian. « C'est trop, tout ça. Trop et trop vite.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre la pression. Je ne le veux pas. » Cassian secoua la tête. « Je suis inquiet pour toi et je voulais aider, mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Je suis désolé. »

Jyn secoua la tête. « Il y a plus que ça, néanmoins, admit-elle. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de toi. Je croyais que je pouvais gérer tout ça , mais il suffit d'un détail pour que je perde les pédales. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma vie. J'ai besoin de mon  _ temps _ . Alors ouais, peut-être que je vais faire exprès de me planter. Peut-être que laisser tomber est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi à cet instant, pour que j'aie le temps de régler mes problèmes et de trouver comment gérer tout ça. » Elle ne le pensait qu'à moitié, mais cela venait tout de même du fond de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse de la place dans sa vie - peut-être qu'elle devait sacrifier le Bake Off pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. 

Cassian avait l'air abasourdi. Il secoua la tête. « Si quelqu'un devait laisser tomber la compétition ce devrait être moi ! Je ne serais plus dans la course sans ton aide, et tu as travaillé dans ce but depuis des années. C'était l'un des objectifs de ton programme. » 

Elle cligna des yeux. Son programme ?

« Tu es si proche d'achever ta liste d'objectifs. Tu as des élèves qui ont une véritable chance dans des championnats internationaux. Tu obtiens des rendements étonnants sur tes investissements. Et tu es une concurrente sérieuse dans le Bake Off. Ton ambition et ta détermination sont incroyables, et je ne veux pas te voir abandonner l'un de ces projets alors que tu t'en tires si bien. »

Un nœud s'était formé dans la poitrine de Jyn tandis qu'il parlait et son cœur battait encore plus vite. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Pas encore. « J'ai écrit cette liste dans mon journal. Comment as-tu…? Tu as lu mon journal ? » Elle avait l'estomac retourné et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

Il en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas de réponse prête.

« Merde, merde,  _ merde. _ » Elle s'éloigna de lui en vacillant et posa une main sur l'appui de la fenêtre du restaurant. C'était comme avec Bob, encore une fois. « Comment est-ce que ça peut arriver ? Comment j'ai pu laisser ça se reproduire ? »

Elle ne savait pas si la douleur dans sa poitrine était due à l'anxiété ou au chagrin. Elle avait pensé avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un de  _ bien. _ Et maintenant il se montrait possessif et il voulait la contrôler et il  _ l'espionnait _ et c'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« Jyn, ce n'est pas ça. » Sa voix résonnait, comme s'il lui parlait depuis le lointain. « Le journal était ouvert à cette page quand je suis allé prendre ton ordinateur. Je n'ai rien lu d'autre, je te le promets. » Comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Comment pouvait-elle encore croire quoi que ce soit ? Sa capacité de jugement était faussée. Foutue. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Cassian. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quoi que ce soit. Elle s'appuya à la vitre, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle commençait à se sentir la tête tourner.

\- - -

« Jyn ? Jyn - Je suis désolé. » Cassian la regardait s'affaisser contre la vitre du restaurant, impuissant. Comment cette conversation avait-elle pu tourner si mal, si rapidement ? Il fallait qu'il répare ça.

Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. « Jyn, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, je ne ferais jamais -

— Ne me touche pas, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle haletait, et avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir debout.

Cassian retira sa main, sans la quitter des yeux. « Jyn… Je suis désolé. Tout ça est de ma faute. Est-ce que te sens mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile.

Soudain, Baze était à leurs côtés. Il s'avança vers Jyn. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Elle acquiesça, toujours haletante. 

Baze poursuivit, d'une voix apaisante. « Tu fais une crise de panique ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« D'accord. On va t'asseoir pour éviter que tu tombes et que tu te blesses. Allez. » Jyn s'agrippa au bras de Baze, et il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à un banc tout proche, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Une crise de panique ? Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait ? Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû savoir. Son estomac se noua sous l'effet de la honte. Il lui avait fait ça, avec ses paroles inconsidérées. Il n'aurait jamais dû la pousser de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » dit-il doucement.

Jyn s'assit à côté de Baze, les yeux clos, inspirant lentement et régulièrement.

Baze leva les yeux vers lui, avant de se retourner vers Jyn. « Est-ce que tu as un traitement qui pourrait aider ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Dans mon sac. » Sa voix était tendue.

« Je vais le chercher, » dit Cassian en se précipitant à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Bodhi et Leia avaient l'air inquiets quand il accourut pour prendre le sac de Jyn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Bodhi.

— Jyn ne se sent pas bien. On va la ramener à l'hôtel. Tenez. » Il tira plusieurs billets de sa poche et les jeta sur la table. « Ça devrait couvrir nos repas. Merci. »

Il partit avant qu'ils aient une chance de l'interroger davantage. Ils ne lui poseraient que des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il atteignit le banc et tendit son sac à Jyn. Il recula d'un pas tandis qu'elle y récupérait un flacon de cachets. Elle en fit tomber un dans sa paume et le coupa en deux avant d'en avaler une moitié et de remettre l'autre dans le flacon.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait des crises de panique ? Ça devait arriver relativement souvent, si elle gardait ses médicaments sur elle. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait suffisamment confiance pour le lui dire. 

Pourquoi avait-il autant insisté ce soir ? Il avait merdé. Il lui en avait trop dit sur ses sentiments avant qu'elle ne soit prête, et l'avait fait paniquer encore plus alors qu'elle flippait déjà. Comment pouvait-il arranger ça ? « Jyn ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration. « Pas venant de toi. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux expliquer ? S'il te plaît ? implora-t-il.

— Pas ce soir, je pense. Laisse-lui du temps, Cassian, » dit Baze. Puis, s'adressant à Jyn, « Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'hôtel ?

— Oui. Merci, » dit-elle doucement.

La poitrine de Cassian lui faisait mal. Il l'avait tellement blessée. Il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Il acquiesça en silence et recula pour les regarder s'éloigner, Jyn accrochée au bras de Baze tout le long.

Cassian baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Combien de sa vie Jyn lui avait-elle caché ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de gagner sa confiance ?

Bodhi et Leia n'allaient pas tarder à sortir du restaurant. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face en ce moment. Il tourna les talons pour prendre le chemin le plus long vers l'hôtel, et fut soulagé de ne reconnaître personne dans le hall en arrivant.

De retour dans sa chambre, il fit les cent pas, luttant pour retenir ses larmes tout en cherchant quoi faire. Finalement il s'assit devant le bureau et se saisit d'un bloc de papier à l'en-tête de l'hôtel et d'un stylo. Il commença à écrire une lettre.

\- - -

Quand Jyn se réveilla, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses yeux étaient secs après avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir. 

Bon sang, elle était dans un sale état. Elle s'assit et se frotta la poitrine, qui lui semblait toujours trop étroite.

Les événements de la nuit passée tournoyaient dans son esprit comme un mauvais rêve. Une part d'elle aurait voulu que c'en soit un. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Cassian montrait les mêmes signes d'être un maniaque du contrôle possessif comme Bob. Mais il avait parlé comme s'il avait déjà planifié tout leur futur. Et il avait  _ lu son journal _ .

Elle avait cessé de tenir un journal six ou sept mois après s'être mise avec Bob, parce qu'il le trouvait toujours et le lisait, où qu'elle le cache, et il trouvait toujours un moyen de retourner ses sentiments et ses pensées intimes contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu être attirée par le même type d'homme, encore une fois ? Elle sentit venir les larmes. Elle avait commencé à  _ l'aimer _ .

Non. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette façon quand elle avait encore une épreuve à traverser. Seigneur, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment pensé à abandonner pour consacrer plus de temps à sa relation de couple ? Pendant deux ans, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle valait mieux que ça. Qu'elle était plus forte. Qu'aucun homme ne pourrait plus jamais définir sa vie pour elle. Et pourtant elle avait recommencé. Comment s'était-elle perdue ainsi ? Comment ?

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la douche et régla l'eau à la température la plus chaude qu'elle pouvait la supporter pour se laver. Ce n'est qu'après s'être habillée qu'elle remarqua un papier sur le sol juste devant sa porte.

Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, et se figea quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle tenait. une lettre de Cassian.

Aussitôt elle la déposa sur la commode et s'en éloigna. Non. Il ne pouvait pas justifier ce qu'il avait fait. Il essaierait seulement de tordre la vérité et de la manipuler comme Bob l'avait toujours fait.

Mais une partie d'elle s'interrogeait. Avant la nuit dernière Cassian n'avait montré aucun signe d'être ce genre d'homme. Il l'avait traitée avec respect et admiration.

Se pouvait-il que dans son anxiété, elle ait mal interprété ce qui s'était passé ? L'avait-elle jugé trop rapidement, après avoir été si ébranlée par son échec du vendredi ? Ou est-ce que son jugement lui avait fait défaut tout du long, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte ?

Elle fit les cent pas dans la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et puis l'alarme de son téléphone se déclencha. Elle avait quinze minutes pour se rendre sur le plateau pour le tournage du jour.

Elle enfila ses chaussures et peaufina son maquillage. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, elle jeta un dernier regard à la lettre. 

Sur un coup de tête, elle s'en saisit et la glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir dans le couloir.

\- - -

Jyn ne descendit pas au restaurant de l'hôtel pour le petit-déjeuner. Cassian ne la vit pas avant le court trajet en bus jusqu'à l'espace de repos hors de la tente. Elle le regarda brièvement, mais détourna rapidement les yeux et resta aussi loin de lui qu'elle le pouvait sans quitter le groupe. Il avait le cœur plus lourd encore maintenant. Si elle avait lu sa lettre, ça n'avait fait aucune différence.

Il avait cru qu'ils avaient atteint un point où ils pouvaient être plus ouverts, émotionnellement, l'un avec l'autre, et il avait eu tort. Il avait trop précipité les choses, et maintenant il risquait de la perdre à jamais.

La nuit dernière il avait à peine dormi, mais même s'il avait pu dormir il se serait toujours senti au plus mal. Pâtisser était absolument la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais c'était la seule chose qui pourrait détourner son esprit des terribles erreurs qu'il avait commises, aussi il se jeta tête la première dans le challenge, concentra tout son esprit et tous ses efforts à sa tâche.

Il ne pouvait pas arranger sa relation ce matin, mais il pouvait pour sûr faire des vol-au-vent à tomber.

\- - -

Jyn avait senti le regard de Cassian sur elle à plusieurs reprises dans la session de préparation avant le tournage du matin, mais il ne l'avait pas approchée. N'avait demandé à personne de l'approcher pour lui. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'épreuve, il ne la regardait même pas.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour comprendre ce qui semblait si bizarre dans le comportement de Cassian. C'était l'exact opposé de ce que Bob aurait fait.

Bob l'aurait accostée sitôt qu'il l'aurait vue. Il aurait demandé son attention, et insisté pour qu'elle écoute sa version des faits qu'elle le veuille ou non, en se moquant de qui pouvait regarder. Et même si elle lui avait refusé la chance d'avoir ce genre de conversation, il aurait profité de chaque instant qu'il aurait pu grapiller pour s'aventurer près de son poste et la harceler pour avoir sa réaction à ce qu'il avait écrit dans cette lettre.

Si Cassian était réellement le genre d'homme qu'elle avait craint qu'il soit la nuit dernière, il aurait fait davantage que garder une distance respectueuse entre eux.

L'anxiété lui nouait l'estomac. Et si elle avait tort sur toute la ligne ? Si elle avait été sur le point de trouver le véritable amour, et qu'elle avait tout fait foirer en laissant son anxiété prendre le dessus ? Elle ne savait plus du tout que croire.

Elle fut distraite à chaque étape de l'épreuve, faisant des erreurs, travaillant trop lentement, perdant de vue le chrono et ses tâches. Ses garnitures étaient difficiles à rater - une était à base de saumon fumé, l'autre au jambon de Parme et aux asperges. Mais sa première fournée de pâte feuilletée fut terrible, et elle dut recommencer alors qu'il lui restait trop peu de temps. Elle fut la dernière à enfourner ses vol-au-vent, et quand le temps fut écoulé, ils n'étaient pas assez cuits et pas aussi bien décorés qu'à son habitude.

Au lieu de s'asseoir pour les entretiens habituels pendant que les techniciens nettoyaient les postes de cuisine avant le jugement, elle s'échappa en donnant pour excuse un tour aux toilettes. Au lieu de ça, elle se cacha entre quelques arbres et tira la lettre de Cassian de sa poche. 

Elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de finalement déplier la feuille pour lire.

_ « _ _ Jyn, j'ai essayé d'écrire cette lettre huit autres fois, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire ou comment le dire. Je suis probablement encore en train d'embrouiller les choses, mais il faut que j'essaie. _

_ « Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles il faut que je m'excuse. Je pouvais voir à quel point tu étais stressée et tendue, et au lieu de te laisser tranquille quand tu me l'as demandé, j'ai continué à insister au lieu de te laisser aller à ton propre rythme. C'était mal de ma part, et je m'en excuse.  _

_ « Et je n'aurais pas dû lire ta liste d'objectifs - ou du moins je n'aurais pas dû m'attarder dessus quand je l'ai aperçue. Même si c'était ouvert à cette page, je pouvais voir que c'était personnel, et au lieu de passer mon chemin je me suis attardé. C'était mal aussi, et je m'excuse. _

_ « La seule chose pour laquelle je ne peux pas m'excuser, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Mes sentiments pour toi sont arrivés si puissants, si vite que ça m'a effrayé, et je savais qu'ils t'effraieraient aussi. Ils sont sincères et bien réels, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas prête à les entendre. J'aurais dû être plus patient. J'aurais dû t'écouter et prêter attention à tes besoins au lieu de faire des suppositions. _

_ « Je veux ne jamais être la source de ta peur et de ton anxiété. Si je pouvais je trouverais un moyen pour que le monde entier te paraisse sûr et que tu n'aies plus jamais besoin d'avoir peur. Et si je fais une erreur, je veux que tu me le dises pour que je puisse me corriger et devenir le genre d'homme que tu as besoin que je sois. _

_ « Je sais que cette lettre pourrait ne rien changer, et je l'accepte. Si tu me dis de te laisser seule pour de bon, je le ferai. Mes sentiments sont mon problème, pas le tien. Mais si tu penses qu'il y a la moindre chance que tu puisses partager mes sentiments, alors s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, accorde-nous une autre chance. _

_ De tout mon cœur, Cassian. » _

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Jyn tandis qu'elle lisait. Toute son âme souffrait. 

Ses excuses semblaient si réelles, et ses mots si justes. Elle voulait le pardonner - le croire - lui faire confiance. Elle le voulait de tout son être. Mais elle avait tellement peur. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas croire en son propre jugement. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'oser prendre un risque avec lui. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre à une autre relation abusive. Ce serait peut-être plus qu'elle ne pourrait supporter.

Seigneur, elle avait tellement peur. Comment pouvait-elle prendre une décision vis-à-vis de Cassian alors qu'elle avait si peur de se tromper ? Les enjeux étaient si élevés. Comment était-elle censée débrouiller tout ça ? Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout ça n'avait jamais été juste.

Des sanglots lui secouaient les épaules, remontaient sa gorge endolorie. Rien de tout ça n'était sa faute, mais elle devait encore payer pour ce que Bob lui avait fait. Quand est-ce que ses actes à lui cesseraient d'être son fardeau, à elle ? 

Elle sanglotait toujours quand elle aperçut à travers ses larmes quelqu'un en train d'approcher. Elle secoua la tête et replia la lettre, luttant pour étouffer ses pleurs.

« Hé, mon chou. De quoi qu'il s'agisse, nous sommes là pour aider. Personne d'autre ne va s'incruster, promis, » dit Sue en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Mel vint s'agenouiller de l'autre côté et acquiesça. « Un des producteurs t'a repérée comme ça, mais nous ne laisserons aucune caméra ou producteur t'approcher maintenant. Parole d'honneur. Et les micros sont coupés - nous nous en sommes assurées. »

Jyn renifla comme une gamine de primaire qui aurait eu la goutte au nez toute la journée. Bon sang, c'était humiliant. « Merci, » parvint-elle à dire.

Mel lui prit la main et Sue lui frotta les épaules pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ses larmes aient quasiment cessé.

« Merde, gémit Jyn. Ils sont prêts à recommencer à filmer, pas vrai ?

— Ils seront prêts quand tu seras prête, dit Sue, et pas une minute plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, mon cœur ? Est-ce qu'il y a une façon dont on peut aider ? »

Jyn s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. « Vous aidez, là. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire, là maintenant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'émission. C'est un problème personnel. Je ne devrais pas me laisser atteindre comme ça.

— Non. » Mel secoua la tête. « Si tu as besoin d'évacuer, ne te prive pas. »

Jyn soupira, mais parvint à sourire. Leur présence enjouée aidait effectivement. « Je pense que j'ai bien assez évacué ces dernières minutes. Dans des moments comme ça... » - elle prit une grande inspiration pour contenir un nouveau sanglot - « … j'aimerais vraiment que mon papa soit encore là. Il nous a quittés il y a cinq ans au mois d'août. Et j'aurais vraiment besoin de son aide, maintenant. » Et merde. Elle s'était à nouveau fait pleurer.

D'où cela était-il seulement venu ? Elle n'y avait même pas pensé avant que les mots ne quittent sa bouche, mais maintenant elle le ressentait si intensément qu'elle ne pouvait pas cesser d'y penser.

Sue et Mel l'attirèrent dans un câlin groupé tout en lui offrant d'autres mots de réconfort. Seigneur, elles étaient les meilleures présentatrices de télévision de tous les temps.

Après une minute les larmes s'apaisèrent une fois de plus. « Je pense que ça va aller pour le moment, dit Jyn. Mais je ne suis pas en état pour les caméras.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sue en lui prenant la main et en l'aidant à se lever. Je vais t'emmener vite fait au maquillage et Mel va aller voir Monnie pour lui dire que tu es presque prête. »

Étonnamment, les choses se déroulèrent aussi aisément que l'avait dit Sue. Après quelques retouches rapides à son visage et ses cheveux et un verre d'eau, Sue la ramena à la tente où tout le monde était rassemblé et l'attendait. Ses camarades de compétition lui offrirent des sourires encourageants, sauf Cassian, qui la regardait avec l'air d'un chiot qu'elle aurait grondé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait infligé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était infligée, à elle-même ?

Ses vol-au-vent reçurent effectivement un certain nombre de critiques, quoique pas aussi dures que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et le pauvre Bodhi n'avait réussi que moyennement - au lieu du triomphe éclatant dont il avait besoin. Sa plus grande surprise fut d'entendre Cassian recevoir des louanges sans fin. Comment avait-il réussi ce coup là à un moment pareil ? Est-ce qu'il était seulement blessé ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle se montrait injuste. Certaines personnes se jetaient à corps perdu dans le travail pour éviter les émotions négatives. C'était ce que Saw faisait toujours. Peut-être que Cassian était pareil.

Une fois que toutes les réalisations eurent été jugées, vint une autre pause. Cette fois, après avoir attrapé une bouteille d'eau et bu une longue lampée, Jyn prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer et rassembla son courage.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de Cassian. Il se tenait près de la table des en-cas, toujours avec cet air de chiot malheureux. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait été si incroyablement heureuse trois jours plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit fini. Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur de tomber amoureuse.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant s'avancer vers lui.

« Hey, dit-elle doucement.

— Hey, » répondit-il. Il se lécha les lèvres et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir s'approcher ou reculer.

Elle connaissait ce sentiment. « Je… je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle. De la nuit dernière. Maintenant ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je pense que je suis prête à parler. De retour à l'hôtel sera le mieux, je pense. »

Il acquiesça lentement. « D'accord. On parlera de retour à l'hôtel.

— D'accord.

— D'accord. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

Deux nuits plus tôt seulement, elle s'était sentie plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Et maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'un vaste canyon les séparait.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus, elle lui fit un signe de tête puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire à l'hôtel. Mais elle devait lui faire face. Elle avait besoin d'une résolution au moins partielle du problème. De quelque chose d'autre - n'importe quoi d'autre - plutôt que cette horrible distance.

\- - - 

Elle voulait parler. D'accord. Et elle ne semblait plus le détester. Cassian ne pensait pas qu'elle le cacherait si c'était le cas. Mais comment pouvait-il lui parler de ce qui s'était passé sans s'enfoncer davantage ?

Sélectionner et choisir exactement quoi inclure dans cette lettre et comment le dire de la manière la plus honnête et la plus inoffensive possible lui avait pris des heures. Faire la même chose en improvisant allait être… difficile. 

Son esprit refusait de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle - assis sur son tabouret, à attendre que les résultats du week-end soient annoncés. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Jyn.

C'est pourquoi ce fut un tel choc quand Mel annonça que le pâtissier étoilé de la semaine avait une pâte feuilletée impeccablement précise, et avait donné des saveurs mexicaines à ses réalisations. « Cassian ! » conclut-elle.

Il en resta bouche bée, regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Minute. Comment ?

Bodhi, assis à côté de lui, lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver, alors. C'était une drôle de façon de finir cette semaine en montagnes russes.

Ce qui suivit fut moins surprenant, mais fit tout de même drôlement mal. Le pâtissier éliminé cette semaine était Bodhi. 

Après le câlin de groupe habituel de la part de Mel et Sue, Cassian fut le premier à attirer Bodhi dans une étreinte. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi hier soir. J'aurais dû être là pour toi.

— C'est rien, mec, répondit Bodhi. C'était ma semaine. Tout le monde finit par partir. On reste en contact, pas vrai ?

— Oui. Bien sûr, » répondit Cassian.

Il recula et regarda les autres offrir à Bodhi étreintes et mots de soutien. Jyn pleurait carrément, et ne réussit qu'à balbutier quelques mots que Cassian n'entendit pas.

Il parvint à se démerder des entretiens post-jugement, et fut soulagé de retourner à l'hôtel pour récupérer ses bagages. Il trouva un siège dans un coin tranquille du hall, et attendit.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Jyn le trouva.

Il s'inclina en avant dans son fauteuil mais resta assis, il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse paraître menaçant. (Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui l'avait fait paniquer la nuit d'avant - en dehors du journal. Ça il le savait.)

Elle avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. « Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça dehors ?

— Oui. » Il acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Il lui fit signe de passer devant et garda une distance respectueuse entre eux.

Elle se rembrunit quand ils furent dehors sur le pavé. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer, » dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Moi non plus, confessa-t-il. J'ai causé tant de problèmes en parlant hier, et je pense qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que je me taise. Je ne sais pas. » Il soupira. 

Jyn cessa de marcher, et il s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Baissa le regard sur ses pieds. « J'ai lu ta lettre. Après l'épreuve. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à revenir.

— Oh, » dit-il doucement. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Pendant quelques minutes il avait eu peur qu'elle ait quitté le plateau pour de bon, décidée à abandonner. Maintenant il connaissait la vérité. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne pouvait toujours pas deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Alors il attendit. 

\- - - 

Des papillons dansaient dans l'estomac de Jyn tandis qu'elle luttait pour trouver les bons mots. Il ne l'avait toujours pas touchée. N'avait pas rationalisé. N'avait pas essayé de la manipuler ou de la convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Elle espérait de plus en plus s'être trompée la nuit précédente. Mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Pas avec le cerveau dans cet état de confusion. Tous ses jugements passaient maintenant par le filtre de la paranoïa créée par sa relation avec Bob. « J'ai apprécié tes excuses. Vraiment. Et je sais que j'ai réagi de manière excessive la nuit dernière. Mais… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire quant à notre relation. Je ne sais pas. »

Il pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

Elle attendit, mais il ne dit toujours rien. Seigneur, il faisait tant d'efforts pour ne pas la bouleverser qu'il ne disait pas un seul mot pour se défendre ou la persuader. Il laissait tout reposer sur ses épaules. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était aussi putain de terrifiant.

« Tu ne sais pas avec quelle peur je vis, dit-elle doucement. C'est devenu le bruit de fond de mon esprit. Toujours là, comme un bourdonnement, et je ne sais jamais quand ça va bondir au premier plan et réclamer mon attention. Et ça m'en a beaucoup demandé ces derniers jours. » 

Elle se balança sur ses talons et leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Cassian - voir la peine dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un choix basé sur cette peine. « Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, » sa voix commença à trembler et elle lutta pour en garder le contrôle, « a été tellement, tellement spécial pour moi. Tu dois savoir que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Mais ça ne fait pas partir la peur. Par certains côtés ça la rend plus forte. » Elle laissa échapper un rire creux à cette amère vérité. « Je déteste ça. Vraiment. Mais je dois l'écouter, parce que si je ne l'écoute pas, je peux être blessée. Et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Pas encore. »

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête. Le pavé était encore humide après une averse qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

Après quelques instants de silence, Cassian parla, d'une voix basse et hésitante. « Alors…Où est-ce que ça nous mène ? »

C'était là la question, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, à la recherche d'une réponse. « Je ne sais pas. » Elle redevint silencieuse, en essayant de déterminer quoi faire. Même si elle avait réagi de manière excessive à son comportement la nuit d'avant, il avait tout de même fait et dit des choses qui la laissaient incertaine. Mais si elle voulait jamais trouver le véritable amour et avoir un compagnon dans sa vie, à un moment elle allait devoir se jeter à l'eau - accepter les risques qui venaient en s'ouvrant et en se rendant émotionnellement vulnérable. Était-ce ce moment ?

« Je ne fais pas confiance à mon propre jugement en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que je peux prendre une décision juste à notre sujet dans cet état, admit-elle.

— De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Cassian.

Encore une fois, il faisait un effort pour ne pas l'influencer ou faire pression sur elle. Mais encore une fois, elle avait du mal à croire que ce n'était pas juste une mascarade. Avec ses capacités de jugement si altérées, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. « J'ai besoin de temps, dit-elle. De temps et d'espace et de calme. »

Casian eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se contint et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« J'ai besoin de me remettre pour prendre du recul sur tout ce qui s'est passé, pour pouvoir peut-être prendre une décision rationnelle à notre sujet. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Peut-être quelques jours, peut-être jusqu'après la compétition. Je ne sais vraiment pas. » Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. « C'est si injuste pour toi, te laisser en plan comme ça.

— Je peux attendre, dit-il sans hésiter. Je te donnerai le temps et l'espace dont tu as besoin. J'attendrai que tu me contactes. Tu en vaux la peine, Jyn. Même si tu décides d'arrêter là, ça vaudra la peine d'attendre pour le savoir. »

Elle cilla pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Merde. Elle le voulait toujours. Mais si… mais si…? Toutes ses craintes étaient toujours là. Elle avait laissé Bob foutre sa vie en l'air. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer que ça se reproduise. Mais est-ce qu'elle ne devait pas plus à Cassian que cette incertitude ?

« Bob est venu devant chez moi vendredi matin après que tu es parti. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour ça que je suis dans cet état. » Elle ressentit une terrible douleur à la poitrine en disant ces mots. Là. Maintenant Cassian savait exactement à quel point elle était pathétique.

\- - - 

La mâchoire de Cassian tomba sous le coup de la surprise, et tout se mit en place dans son esprit. « Bob ? Ton ex, Bob ? »

Jyn pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, sans croiser son regard. « Oui. Ce Bob. »

Tout prenait sens soudain - sa réticence, son anxiété, sa réaction extrême à leur dispute. La seule chose qui n'avait aucun sens était pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Bob dès le début.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il…?

— Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, si c'est ce que tu essaies de me demander. Pas physiquement, du moins, répondit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas laissé s'approcher suffisamment pour me toucher. »

Cassian déglutit le nœud dans sa gorge et sentit la colère monter en lui à ce que ces mots impliquaient. Il avait su que Bob était un connard, et Chewie avait dit qu'il était violent psychologiquement. Il devenait clair que les choses avaient été encore pires. Cet homme lui avait fait du mal physiquement, et c'était impardonnable.

Jyn détourna le regard, secouant la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Je ne veux toujours pas en parler. Ça fait mal d'en parler. Je me suis effondrée dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche. Je croyais que j'étais plus forte, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis aussi faible et stupide que jamais. »

Cassian ne haïssait pas facilement. Dans toute sa vie il avait rarement vraiment détesté quelqu'un - pas même Misty et l'homme avec lequel elle l'avait trompé. Mais à cet instant il haïssait vraiment, profondément Bob. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne le pense pas.

— Et merde, dit-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui. C'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler. Tu vas juste vouloir essayer de me réparer. De me sauver. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas être une personne qui a besoin qu'on la sauve. »

Il voulait lui crier que ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait. Qu'elle s'était déjà sauvée elle-même - qu'elle était tellement plus forte qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais il osait à peine dire un mot. À ce moment précis, tout ce qu'il dirait risquerait d'empirer les choses. Finalement, désespéré de dire quelque chose pour l'apaiser, il dit calmement, « Je ne suis pas lui, Jyn. Je suis loin d'être parfait, mais je ne serai jamais comme lui. Je ne suis pas là pour te réparer ou te changer ou te sauver ou te contrôler - je suis là parce que je pense que tu es forte et intelligente et belle et incroyable, et être avec toi me rend heureux. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse aussi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. »

Elle cilla rapidement et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi. Et je veux te faire confiance. Et je veux être heureuse. » Sa voix se brisa et elle secoua la tête. « Mais je ne peux pas faire confiance à mon jugement en ce moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'espace et de calme, pour remettre mes esprits en ordre. Tu comprends maintenant ? » Elle croisa son regard avec un air si implorant, si empli de souffrance, qu'il aurait voulu pleurer.

Il lutta pour contenir les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Son manque de confiance en elle était douloureux. Son connard d'ex lui avait fait remettre en question tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé si dur. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point elle avait dû se sentir anéantie quand elle était encore avec cet enfoiré. Cassian devait faire mieux. Il ne lui dirait pas quoi faire. Il ne le pouvait pas, ou cela ruinerait les choses entre eux, pour toujours. « Je comprends. Je vais te laisser l'espace dont tu as besoin. »

Elle laisse échapper un souffle qui était moitié sanglot, moitié soupir. « Merci. »

Il serra les dents et acquiesça. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. » De quoi qu'elle ait besoin, il le lui donnerait. Il devait se retirer et espérer qu'après avoir eu l'espace dont elle avait besoin, elle déciderait qu'elle voulait toujours de lui dans sa vie. Et pendant ce temps il pouvait réfléchir à trouver un moyen d'être digne de sa pleine confiance, pour qu'elle puisse se montrer ouverte avec lui sur tous les aspects de sa vie, pas seulement les morceaux soigneusement sélectionnés qu'elle avait partagés jusque là. S'il ne pouvaient pas se montrer ouverts et vulnérables l'un avec l'autre, il n'y avait aucun espoir pour eux.

Il aurait juste aimé avoir trouvé un moyen de gagner cette confiance avant que les choses n'en arrivent là. À cet instant une seconde chance était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

\- - - 

_ Combien de fois devra-t-il faire ses preuves avant que tu ne le croies ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir pour te convaincre qu'il n'est pas un autre Bob ? _ lui criait le cerveau de Jyn. Mais elle n'avait pas de réponse - seulement question après question et peur après peur.

« J'ai un billet de train, » dit-elle rapidement. Cette conversation était trop douloureuse. Il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme, avant que son anxiété ne reprenne le dessus. « Je pense qu'il est mieux que je ne fasse pas le trajet avec toi, ce soir. »

Il eut l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle, mais se remit rapidement. « D'accord. Je comprends.

— D'accord. » C'était fait. Il était temps d'y aller. « Je te dis au revoir, pour l'instant. »

Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait bien plus à dire, mais luttait pour tout contenir. « Au revoir, pour l'instant, » répondit-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, elle tourna les talons et partit.

De son départ de l'hôtel jusqu'au moment où elle s'assit dans le train, elle oscilla entre envie de pleurer et envie de dormir pour une semaine. Un peu avant que le train ne démarre, elle eut un choc quand Baze vint s'asseoir dans le siège à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas le bon train pour toi, si ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je peux prendre une correspondance depuis Scarif. Ça ne me fait qu'une demi-heure de trajet en plus. Tu avais juste l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie. »

Immédiatement la gorge de Jyn se serra et ses larmes débordèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver de mots, alors elle hocha la tête et enroula le bras autour du sien, se laissant aller contre lui, ferme et solide.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pour la plupart du trajet. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire même si elle avait été capable de parler. Mais avoir Baze près d'elle la calma et la réconforta plus que n'importe quoi d'autre n'aurait pu le faire.   
Quand ils descendirent du train à Scarif, il lui offrit de la raccompagner chez elle. Jyn refusa poliment. « Tu en as fait assez. Vraiment. Merci. Ta compagnie m'a vraiment aidée. »

Il sourit, le coin des yeux plissé par les rides. « Bon. Je suis content. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette semaine, n'hésite pas à appeler.

— D'accord. » Elle acquiesça. « Merci.

— C'est un plaisir. »

Elle lui dit au revoir avec une étreinte chaleureuse, et puis elle prit un Uber pour faire le court trajet de la gare à chez elle. 

Quand elle fut enfin à l'intérieur, elle se sentit complètement vidée. La tentation de dormir-toute-la-semaine était vraiment en train de s'imposer.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle devait faire avant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se rendit à son bureau, et alluma la lumière.

Là, sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur, était son journal. Les pages avec sa liste d'objectifs étaient maintenues ouvertes avec les pierres qu'elle avait récupérées sur le site où elle avait dispersé les cendres de ses parents, à dix ans d'intervalle.

Un nouveau nœud se forma dans sa gorge quand elle fit glisser un doigt sur la feuille, révélant une fine couche de poussière.

Il était resté ouvert sur son bureau pendant des semaines, tout comme Cassian l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas été en train de l'espionner.

Merde.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Rien n'allait bien. Pas même un peu.


End file.
